Para cuando tú vuelvas
by Dragonazul
Summary: Él busca venganza; una persona demaciado importante para él desaparecio. Prometio que la traeria de regreso, y así lo hara. Lean.
1. Recuerdos amargos

**Para cuando tú vuelvas**

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos amargos**

_**-no estés triste por favor- le rogó a la mujer que amaba, consolándola de llanto.**_

_**-te prometo- le dijo también sollozando y abrazándola, -que al traeré de vuelta; ella volverá, cueste lo que me cueste-.**_

**...**

**Despertó de golpe, algo asustado y sudando frío. Todas las noches era la misma escena, de hacía más de dos meses atrás.**

**Sentado en la cama, se tomo la cabeza; cansado de desesperación.**

**Miro un segundo hacía el costado, encontrando una mesita con una lámpara; allí había dejado sus tres katanas, y algo muy especial. Tomo, una foto que había dejado en la repisa; tiro levemente hacía atrás, y se quedo mirando.**

**En la imagen se veía a una de las más famosas bandas de piratas en las últimas décadas, Zoro suspiro.**

**-parece increíble que ya hayan pasado siete años- se dijo para adentro; así es, hacía exactamente siete años, el joven Sombrero de Paja, autoproclamado "Rey de los Piratas" había sido ejecutado, dejando atrás una nueva era de piratas que buscaban libertad en el mar.**

**La tripulación solo duro un par de meses más, con sus sueños cumplidos; el mayor sueño era volver a sus hogares, ya que habían decidido regresar a sus hogares. Fue difícil la vuelta hacía atrás, pero de a poco; vio como Franky volvía a Water Seven a retomar la Franky Family sin que los marines se dieran cuenta.**

**Volviendo a visitar a Vivi, en Arabasta; con el gran acontecimiento de que la joven ya era reina del país. Aun que claro, en Alaburna se le había echo una gran conmemoración a su antiguo salvador; Monkey D. Luffy.**

**Llegaron al Reino de Sakuras y Choper no sabía como hacer para dejar de llorar al despedirse de sus nakamas.**

**En la Reverse Mountain, Brook dejo a sus camaradas largando lagrimas en el camino, al volver a reencontrarse con Laboon, e invitarles a escuchar el Sake de Binks una vez más.**

**Gracias al Sunny, atravesaron el Calm Belt; a duras penas a causa de los monstruos marinos y los reyes de mar.**

**Pero llegaron a Villo Coco; donde Nami invito una noche a sus compañeros en su hogar, antes de partir.**

**No muy lejos encontraron el Barati, donde Sanjy; les dio provisiones a todos antes de volver a irse.**

**En la Isla Syrup, donde los últimos tres tripulantes bajaron y dos de ellos presenciaron el cariñoso abrazo de Usop y Kaya al reencontrarse; decidieron dejar el Sunny con Usop, ya que era el ultimo recuerdo del Merry que les quedaba.**

**Zoro no recordaba donde estaba la isla de su hogar, pero Robin accedió a acompañarlo y ayudarlo a encontrar su hogar.**

**Un par de semanas después de buscar dieron con la isla.**

**Mientras miraba la foto, algo rasgada por los años; recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido.**

_**...**_

_**Zoro dio un salto desde el barco que les habían prestado tiempo atrás.**_

_**-¿estas seguro que seguro que vivías en esta isla?- le pregunto Robin desde el barco encallado.**_

_**-si, allí a lo lejos esta el dojo del viejo sensei- explico Zoro, señalando una posada lejana.**_

_**-ya veo, entonces que tengas buena suerte- le dijo Robin con vos intencional.**_

_**-¿eh? ¿A dónde iras?- pregunto el joven espadachín, que se había convertido en un joven casi adulto, se había dejado crecer el pelo levemente y tenia una herida relevante en parte del cuello.**_

_**Robin le miro, aun viendo la cara de aquel joven espadachín de hacía más de tres años atrás. Dio un pequeño salto para bajar junto a él.**_

_**-yo ya les había dicho que no tenia adonde ir y donde volver- explico, tal vez era algo mayor; pero la belleza de la joven arqueóloga no se había ido, para nada en esos años; sus cabello estaba levemente ondulado y más largo.**_

_**-claro- dijo Zoro con la mirada baja, -¿y... ahora que aras?- le pregunto mirándola.**_

_**-no lo sé- dijo mirando al cielo, mientras un viento hacía que su cabello ondeara. Zoro, pensó unos momentos.**_

_**-si quieres- dijo con la mirada baja e inclinada, -puedes quedarte un tiempo aquí; te lo debo, por ayudarme a encontrar mi hogar- explico. Robin le miro, y sonrío levemente.**_

_**-gracias, Zoro- dijo levemente.**_

_**...**_

**Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Zoro, se levanto y se apoyo para ver por la ventana. Rápidamente, se asusto. Había marinos entrando por las puertas del hotel; sabían que adentro había un ex-tripulantes del Rey de los Piratas.**

**Dejo sus pensamientos en otra parte y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomando el bolso que traía y sosteniendo sus katanas en su haramaki (la faja).**

**Salio por la puerta, comenzando a correr; encontrándose con los marinos desde lejos en un pasillos. Y comenzando a correr por los pasillos.**

**-¡Roronoa Zoro deténgase!- escucho un grito desde atrás, y apuro el paso. Saliendo por la salida trasera del hotel; y corriendo por la calles. Desapareció cuando los marines salieron del hotel, en la mitad de la noche ya no se veía nada.**

**Zoro miro de reojo a los marines desde lejos, y suspiro escondido en un callejón oscuro.**

**Al mirar al frente, diviso una pequeña taberna. Al no ver a ningún marine cerca; encamino al local.**

**Al entrar, ya había varios piratas sentados a los alrededores, sin muchas ganas camino hasta la tabla de tragos y se sentó, junto a un tipo que parecía que se había dormido después de varios tragos.**

**-¿Qué le sirvo?- pregunto el tabernero, llevando la atención de Zoro.**

**-lo que sea; con el tal de que no me deje dormir- le pidió; el mesero asintió y comenzó a toma varias botellas distintas, y mezclando tragos, para terminar dándole un trago muy extraño a Zoro. Lo tomo y lo miro mientras sostenía el vaso.**

**-oi, si llegas a tomarte eso; morirás antes de tiempo- bromeo un tipo que se sentó a su lado de repente.**

**Zoro le miro extraño y se tomo la bebida de un trago.**

**-ash... déme otro- dijo enseguida, poniendo el vaso al frente.**

**-vaya, eres fuerte; soy Coúnan, mucho gusto- le dijo, sonriendo con un cigarrillo en la boca.**

**-¿para que decirte quien soy, si será la única vez que nos veamos?- pregunto Zoro, mirándole levemente; el muchacho tenia el cabello castaño, pero le molestaba que se le pareciera a Sanjy.**

**-je, pues; te ves fuerte, si aceptas, podrías entrar a mi tripulación- explico, señalando una mesa en la cual había varios más sentados mientras bebían sake y reían.**

**-no puedo... estoy buscando a alguien- explico.**

**-ya veo- dijo dándose la vuelta y apoyando su espalda en la tabla, -de verdad, podríamos ayudarte en tu camino- le propuso, Zoro no le miro y se tomo el siguiente baso que le habían servido, -uf, al menos dime cual es tu nombre- le dijo resignado y algo enojado Coúnan.**

**De golpe a la puerta de la taberna se abrió estruendosamente, los marines enseguida entraron.**

**-¡esperen, aquí no hay ningún piratas buscado que yo conozca!- grito enojado el tabernero, dueño del local; señalándolos. Zoro aun mantenía la mirada baja.**

**-claro que si- dijo el marino del frente, -¡tu!- señalo al frente, el joven de cabello verde se dio vuelta.**

**-¡Roronoa Zoro, quedas arrestado por haber sido tripulante y ayudado al Rey de los Piratas!- grito, de golpe todo el mundo quedo callado, Coúnan se le quedo mirando.**

**-tu eres- le dijo sorprendido. Zoro se levanto, y agarro del mango su preciada Wado; miro al frente.**

**-así es, ese soy yo... ahora, ¿Qué piensan hacer?- pregunto, con una mirada que congelo a todos en el momento.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bue, he comenzado un nuevo fic. Este fic se me ocurrío hace unos días.

Pasaron 10 años desde la línea que todos conocemos de One Piece, 3 y medio pasaron para encontrar el tesoro y para la muerte de nuestro nakamas favorito, y pasaron otros siete más.

La historia se centrara en la búsqueda de Zoro; más adelante explicare mejor lo demás.


	2. Ella

**Capitulo 2: Ella**

**-así es, ese soy yo... ahora, ¿Qué piensan hacer?- pregunto, la taberna se quedo en silencio. Incluso el marine que le había acusado parecían que le temblaban las piernas.**

**Zoro sonrío levemente, muchas veces había estado en situaciones iguales.**

**Con un movimiento realmente rápido y casi invisible, desenvaino su espada y la impuso al frente con su mano izquierda.**

**-díganme; ¿Qué piensan hace ahora?- pregunto.**

**Los marinos seguían sin responder y más que temblando con los fusiles en mano. Zoro dio dos pasos al frente, y sonrío maliciosamente frente a los marines.**

**-bu- dijo levemente, haciendo que los marines desaparecieran del lugar; sin molestarse mucho, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse frente a la barra.**

**Zoro termino el vaso de la bebida que le habían servido, pero se percato de que todos seguían en silencio.**

**-hey- llamo levemente mirando hacía atrás, -¿Qué dije para que todos se callaran?- pregunto sin razonar. La mayoría callo de espaldas.**

**-¿Qué dices?, eres el primer oficial del Rey de los Piratas; ¡la marina te vendrá a buscar en segundos!- le grito el tabernero. Zoro le miro y lo hizo callo, luego suspiro.**

**-tienes razón- se dijo desperezándose, -oi... Counan; ¿Cuál será la próxima isla a la que zarparan?- le pregunto, mirándole de costado.**

**-eh... eso, creo que lo sabrá el navegante- dijo algo nervioso, mirando a su tripulación.**

**-nuestro siguiente destino... es Alabasta- dijo el navegante de su tripulación.**

**-ya veo- comento Zoro, pensando unos momentos, -¿me podrían llevar hasta esa isla?- pregunto, sin motivación.**

**-eh...- Counan más bien había quedado algo paralizado, pero al final hablo; -n-no habrá problema alguno- tartamudeo levemente.**

**-bien- dijo levantándose, -esto va para todos los piratas- comento Zoro fuertemente, -salgan por la puerta de atrás, la marina no va a tardar venir- dijo.**

**La marina apareció; pero, esta vez, la taberna esta vacía y solo quedaba el tabernero limpiando un par de vasos, que se hizo el sorprendido al verlos.**

**-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?- pregunto el hombre mayor, para confusión de la marina.**

**Fue del local, a un par de calles; Counan y su tripulación corría encaminando al muelle.**

**-¿seguro que no hay problema que los acompañe?- pregunto Zoro corriendo al lado del capitán.**

**-por supuesto, será un honor tenerlo este plazo en nuestro barco- asentía algo divertido Counan.**

**-no será mucho tiempo, solo hasta llegar a la capital de Alabasta- dijo Zoro, pero todos se detuvieron de repente.**

**-¡alto ahí!- grupo de alrededor de cincuenta marines de encontraba al frente.**

**-¡Piratas del Águila Dorada quedan arrestados!- grito el marino al frente, refiriéndose a la tripulación de Counan.**

**-¿de donde salieron tantos?- se pregunto un compañero de Counan, viendo que les seria imposible vencer a tantos siendo solo diez, sin contar a Zoro.**

**-hey, ¿su barco es el que esta aquí derecho?- pregunto Zoro, tomando el mango de su katana.**

**-eh... así es- dijo algo nervioso Counan.**

**-déjenmelo- dijo levemente, en unos segundos; Zoro desenvaino la Wado, algo vieja por los años, pero era de temer su poder. Ya que en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zoro estaba detrás de los marines y todos estos cayeron al piso, la mayoría, con heridas cortantes en el pecho.**

**-increíble- se dijo Counan.**

**-en realidad no lo es- dijo su navegante, que era un par de años mayor que él;-piensa que ese tipo acompaño al Rey de los Piratas; este, es un poco del poder del segundo pirata más buscado en todo el mundo- comento, aludiendo a que el hombre de cabello verde, era, en si; una leyenda.**

**-¡Vale, no se queden atrás!- les grito Zoro de repente, cansado de esperar. Algo despavoridos, siguieron el camino hasta llegar a su barco.**

**El barco era un bergantín (Del mismo tipo que el Thousand Sunny) con una cabeza de águila en la proa.**

**Siguiendo órdenes del capitán, sus nakamas tomaron el mando el barco y alejaron rápidamente de la isla.**

**-¡tripulación, muy bien hecho!- dijo alegremente el capitán en la proa tomando el timón.**

**-para no ser el navegante, eres bastante bueno- escucho por detrás; recién hay recordó que alguien los acompañaba. Zoro estaba apoyado en la baranda del barco mirando al frente, por donde parecía que amanecería pronto.**

**-eh, si... ¿te extraña?- le pregunto algo curioso, mientras los demás miraban. Zoro se río levemente.**

**-mi capitán tal vez era el más fuerte y decisivo de todos los piratas- comento, y miro para atrás; -pero al mismo tiempo era un pavo cuando me uní a él- dijo.**

**Counan y toda su tripulación se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido.**

**-pero- negó levemente un muchacho de la tripulación, -en todas las batallas se decía que su carácter era serio- comento. Zoro no pudo contener de reírse deliberadamente.**

**-¿y dime una cosa quien te dijo eso?- pregunto Zoro dejando de reír.**

**-eh... veras, cuando era chico me encontré con un ex-almirante que me contó que había batallado con Monkey D. Luffy, y me dijo que cuando defendía a sus nakamas nada lo detenía- comento, luego el compañero de Counan.**

**-así es... ese ex-almirante; ¿puede ser que se llame Rob Lucci?- pregunto con media sonrisa.**

**-en realidad, creo que si; se llamaba así- respondió algo sorprendido. Zoro no respondió por unos momentos.**

**-¿Qué edad tienen?- pregunto tirando al capitán del barco.**

**-yo tengo 18, y los demás rondan entre esa edad y un par de años más- respondió Counan.**

**-eso significa que eran chicos cuando ocurrieron los ataques a Enies Lobby e Impel Down- comento, -vivieron la historia pero no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para entenderlo aun- dijo Zoro mirando al mar, y viendo que el sol aparecía.**

**-pero no éramos tan chicos- renegó Counan, -vivimos todas las revoluciones piratas ¿no?- pregunto.**

**-no, ni ustedes ni yo- dijo Zoro algo serio y dejando sin palabras a Counan y los demás, -con la tripulación siempre diremos que la primer Revolución Pirata ocurrió en la muerte de Gol D. Roger, eso significa hace 32 años, ni yo estaba vivo en ese entonces- comento, dejando a los jóvenes pensando; -la segunda Revolución Pirata ocurrió cuando Portgas D. Ace, fue llevado a ejecutar en los Cuarteles Generales; luego de la llegada de Barbablanca, derrotando y debilitando a la marina, llego él, pero al momento más critico de la batalla, sucedió algo que marco la vida del mundo- comento.**

**-Monkey D. Dragón- dijo levemente Counan, llamando al atención, -entro en batalla contra los marines también ¿no?- pregunto algo indeciso.**

**-no solo eso- dijo, los demás quedaron mirándole, -enfrente de sus ojos, su hermano... fue ejecutado- dijo con voz agria, -yo no estuve en la batalla; pero tardo un rato largo en recomponerse- dijo cabizbajo, -nada le hacía sentir bien, pero; la caída de la marina, y la mayoría de sus mejores tropas, había echo que esta casi desapareciera- dijo, -y por ultimo, la tercer Revolución Pirata; en la cual fue ejecutado él. Marcando la era en la cual los piratas buscarían libertad en el mar, y no matar; si no saber que era "eso"- comento.**

**-cuando tu capitán murió... aseguro que habían encontrado el One Piece, pero que en aquel momento "eso" ya no tenia casi valor, si no; solo la libertad que habían ganado junto a sus nakamas- replico Counan.**

**-si; él tenia algo especial; tenía una extraña habilidad de hacer sentir bien a los que están a su lado- dijo Zoro, dándoles la espalda. La mayoría de los tripulantes se habían quedado anonadados ante la declaración del espadachín.**

**Counan dio un paso adelante.**

**-¿Podría hacerte una ultima pregunta?- dijo Counan. Zoro mira para atrás y asintió.**

**-quiero saber; el porque y "que" buscas- dijo, sin preguntar.**

**Zoro miro al piso y a un costado.**

**-cuando él murió; nos separamos, cada uno volvió a su isla natal. Yo tenía, y creo que sigo teniendo- en vos baja esto del medio, -muy mala orientación; entonces la ultima de nuestras nakamas, Nico Robin, me acompaño en el viaje- comento, mientras todos seguían escuchando, -al llegar; recordé que ella no tenía un lugar a que volver ni donde ir, entonces; le dije que se podía quedar con migo un tiempo- comento.**

**-se dice, que todos los tripulantes del antiguo Rey de los Piratas desaparecieron... pero en verdad solamente de dividieron- comento, algo asombrado el navegante.**

**-tienes razón, pasado un año en la isla; tanto yo como Robin- dijo dejando en suspenso la situación; -decidimos casarnos- comento. Mientras que a la mayoría se les desencajaba la mandíbula.**

**-en realidad, ese no fue el mayor suceso- dijo mirando al cielo, -yo...- dijo, recordando.**

_**-hey, Robin; estas muy callada hace tiempo- le comento Zoro sentado en un prado y a su lado Robin.**_

_**-no- comento sin darle importancia, ambos siguieron mirando el cielo y las nubes pasar.**_

_**-¿Por qué dices que estoy diferente?- pregunto Robin. Zoro miro algo confuso.**_

_**-mira, desde hace al menos un mes estas comiendo todo lo que se te pasa por el frente- comento, -no lo digo de mala manera... solo que, nunca antes te había visto comer pizzas de helado de chocolate- dijo, en verdad extrañado por lo sucedido hace unos días.**_

_**Robin sonrío y se acerco a él.**_

_**-¿te pudo decir una noticia sin que te enojes?- pregunto apoyándose levemente en su hombro.**_

_**-por supuesto, tu sabes que no me enfado- dijo, -¿Qué pasa...- dijo antes de ver que Robin le había abrazado por el cuello y apoyado su mentón en su hombro.**_

_**-oye, ¿pero que te pasa, es algo malo?- pregunto algo preocupado el joven por su esposa.**_

_**-no- dijo con vos algo lagrimosa, -Zoro...- dijo levemente...**_

**...**

**-estoy buscando a mi hija- respondió cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.**

**-¡¡¿QUE?!!- preguntaron todos cuando la mandíbula se les caía al piso.**

**-ella... fue secuestrada- respondió, con una voz que parecía que estaba por romperse a llorar, en cualquier momento.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bien ya saben a quien busca Zoro y el porque, obvio.

Creo que esta será una de las historia más dramáticas que are.

Por cierto; quiero saber que dicen ustedes sobre el nombre de la pequeña "hija" de nuestros nakamas. Piensen que el nombre debe ser Nico [nombre] Roronoa. Dejare el nombre a decisión del público, así que suerte; y den ideas de su nombre para la pequeña.

**Agradecimiento de los reviews:**

**AranaTokashi**

Que bueno, que te halla gustado ^^ y bienvenida. Te agradezco el primer review; y espero poder verte en varias historias más.

**Flames To Dust**

Espero, que con lo dicho de Zoro, estés conforme. Si vi ese video, y esta muy interesante; pero Zoro se centro en buscar la isla en la cual "paso" la mayoría de su infancia, en verdad lo hago para no hacer mucho lío. No será el "ya famoso" 10 nakama, pero es alguien muy importante para él; como veras.

**Nemo Robin**

Lo sé, soy mala. Pero no tanto como mi profesor de Lengua XD. En realidad, ya me he reconciliado (SI NO ME PONE UN 10 EN EL TRABAJO QUE LE ENTREGUE LO ANOTO EN MI DEATH NOTE). Que bueno tenerte también, en este fic ^^ Ojala que lo disfrutes.

**Muguiwaragirl**

Se ve que te gusta ^o^U . Esta historia nació simplemente por que a la noche siguiente de terminar El Ángel, me quede mirando una peli con mi mamá y de esa peli se me ocurrió una idea, me acosté y al día siguiente me puse a escribirla, y así nació el Café con Leche XDDDDD . Me equivoque, "Para cuando tú vuelvas". Dime, ¿Acertaste o no en tu teoría? Contame!!!

**Silver D Wolf**

Jejeje, si lees lo que le deje a MguiwaraGirl veras como se me ocurrió esta historia. que bueno verte de nuevo, eso si; el no busca a Robin como ves. n_nU

**Gabe Logan**

Tranquilo, que en realidad Luffy no murió XDDDDD. Mentira, en realidad; si, y sabes muy bien que a mi también me encanta el LuNa pero, para la historia, necesitaba a Luffy muerto.

Próximo capitulo; **Problemas, soluciones; información y recuerdos.**

**Por cierto; ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL NIÑO! (Y aun que la mayoría aquí ya no sea tan "niño", siempre vale el regalito, chiquitito, jeje)**


	3. Problemas, soluciones información y rec

**Capitulo 3: Problemas, soluciones; información y recuerdos.**

**-papá- escucho levemente, mientras dormía, -papá, despierta- escucho una voz algo aguda mientras sentía que alguien tiraba de su sabana.**

**-eh- dijo levemente, mientras abría sus ojos, -¿Qué pasa Aashta?- pregunto Zoro, al ver a su pequeña de cinco años al lado de la cama.**

**-quiero ir al baño- dijo la pequeña haciendo puchero.**

**Al minuto; Zoro estaba parado, apoyando la espalda en la pared, al lado de la puerta del baño. Que luego se abrió cuando salía la pequeña niña con un pijama rosa.**

**-¿podemos ir a la cama ya?- le pregunto Zoro bostezando levemente.**

**-bueno- respondió la pequeña, -pero me llevas y me cuentas un cuento- dijo, terminando con el pulgar en su boca.**

**-esta bien- se dijo renegado Zoro, agachándose para llevar a la pequeña, -pero luego de eso, a dormir- le decía, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de la pequeña.**

**El cuarto de la pequeña, estaba al lado de la de sus padres; pero Zoro aun se preguntaba por que la despertaba casi todas las noches a la dos de la mañana para ir al baño, lo más raro de todo esto; era que nunca llamaba a su madre, si no a Zoro.**

**-bien- dijo Zoro mientras acomodaba a Aashata en su cama, y el se sentaba en una silla que estaba al lado, -ah ver, ¿de que quieres que sea el cuento?- le pregunto Zoro, esperando no tener que contar de nuevo las historias de la princesita es rescatada o algo así.**

**Aashta se quedo mirando el techo unos momentos.**

**-quiero que me cuentes una de tus aventuras con la tripulación y mamá- le pidió la pequeña. Zoro se sorprendió, nunca antes le había pedido que le contara uno de sus aventuras.**

**-bien... te contare una aventura...- dijo Zoro pensando que decir, -de que; una vez, hace ya varios años, con nuestro capitán, fuimos a una isla en el cielo- le comenzó a contar.**

**-¿de verdad? ¿y como hicieron para llegar?- pregunto la pequeña curiosa.**

**Zoro prosiguió con su historia hasta que la pequeña se quedo mordida unos minutos después, Zoro se acerco y la tapa bien con las sabanas.**

**-duerme bien- le dijo, con una leve sonrisa, marchándose a su cuarto.**

**...**

**Zoro abrió levemente los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cubierta de un barco; se acomodo y estiro los brazos para atrás.**

**-ya lo recuerdo, es chico Counan lo iba a acompañar hasta Arabasta- se dijo para dentro, rascándose los ojos.**

**-buenos días- saludo alguien, Zoro vio a su costado a Counan sonriendo.**

**-buenas- saludo sin mucha importancia, -¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Arabasta?- pregunto, levantándose.**

**-mira tu mismo- le propuso el joven, Zoro miro al frente y ya habían encallado en las orillas de país de arena.**

**-estábamos esperando que despertaras- le dijo Counan. Pero Zoro seguía mirando el lugar.**

**-la última vez que estuve aquí fue hace siete años- comento, -iré a la capital, Alubarna- dijo y miro al joven capitán, -¿y ustedes que aran?- pregunto.**

**-eh... nuestro plan también era llegar a la capital, pero nos acabamos de enterar que quedaba muy lejos del puerto- comento, de golpe un extraño ruido los interrumpió. Ambos miraron al costado de la proa.**

**-¿ese es un pato gigante?- pregunto, el navegante de Counan, Shine, desde la cabina del mástil mayor. En verdad, era un pato con un sombrero azul, montura y debía de tener el tamaño de un humano.**

**-que rayos...- estuvo a punto de decirse Counan.**

**-oi Caru ¿eres tu?- pregunto Zoro, desde lejos. El pato se puso a graznar feliz.**

**-¿lo conoces?- pregunto Counan extrañado. Zoro sonrío.**

**-dime; ¿no podrían venir tus amigos a ayudarnos a llegar a Alubarna?- pregunto Zoro, el pato izo una señal con el pulgar arriba con su ala.**

**Tomo un silbato que estaba colgando en su cuello y lo hizo sonar, de forma en la que en segundos, vieron varios patos del mismo tamaño acercarse y pararse al lado del barco.**

**-ya esta- dijo satisfecho Zoro.**

**. . .**

**-¿escuchaste las noticias que vienen de la isla Tanco?- le pregunto un marine a su compañero, mientras patrullaban las calles pobladas de Alaburna.**

**-no, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto curioso.**

**-veras, dicen; que Roronoa Zoro, el primer oficial del Rey de los Piratas, esta por esta encaminando a esta isla- le dijo por lo bajo.**

**-¡¿que?!- le dijo asustado, -pero si no se sabía nada de esa tripulación hace años- le repuso.**

**-lo sé, por eso hasta a mi me parece extraño- le respondió.**

**-que extraño, ¿Qué estará buscando?- se pregunto confundido.**

**En otro lado; en el castillo real de Arabasta, para ser más exactos, en los calabozos debajo del castillo real de Arabasta.**

**-menos mal que nos dijo que no nos metiéramos en líos- dijo Jack, el artillero de la tripulación de Counan; a decir verdad, toda la tripulación estaba allí.**

**-lo sé, escuche perfectamente: "Si los descubren los perseguirán, pero si los descubren con migo los ejecutaran"- comento Counan, sentado a un costado mirando el techo.**

**-y por eso mismo se separo de nosotros- termino la frase Alex, cocinero de la tripulación.**

**-bueno- dijo Counan suspirando, -el único que tiene recompensa soy yo, así que con algo de suerte, los dejaran libres- comento el joven.**

**-¿estas loco?, nonos iremos sin ti- le reprocho Shine.**

**-lo sé, pero no nos queda otr...- sin poder terminar su frase, vieron que dos de los guerreros de la reina de Arabasta, se acercaban a su celda.**

**-la reina los quiere ver- dijo uno de ellos, que tenia la cara de blanco con rayas de color violeta, al igual que su vestimenta.**

**Sin poder ofrecer mucha resistencia, ya que tenían esposas de hierro; caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de la reina. Estaban ellos diez, más los dos guardias y los reyes no muy lejos.**

**Ambos eran jóvenes, no debían de llegar a los treinta años ni siquiera. La joven reina sonrío levemente, vestida de túnicas traslucidas de color arena y un largo cabello celeste cayendo por su espalda, era digna su belleza para ser reina.**

**-ya esta; Pell, Chaka, ya los asustaron lo suficiente, suéltenlos- dijo sin más la reina, mientras el rey Koza solo veía la escena.**

**-eh... ¿que?- casi se le caía la mandíbula a Counan, ante tal echo; y más aun, los estaban liberando.**

**-pero...- dijo.**

**-gracias; Vivi, tienes que disculparlos, aun son novatos- dijo una voz algo familiar. Zoro salio desde detrás de los telones que estaban cerca de los reyes.**

**-nos nada, además, se lo debemos- dijo Koza, con una leve sonrisa.**

**-eh... ¿lo conoces?- pregunto Shine, sorprendido, a Zoro.**

**-¿conocerla?, muchos no lo quieren aceptar, pero ella también el una tripulante de los Sombrero de Paja- respondió.**

**-¡¿que?!- gritaron los jóvenes a unísono.**

**-así es, ellos me salvaron más de una vez y vencieron a los mayores lideres del Baroque Works- explico Vivi.**

**-y por cierto- interrumpió Zoro, -necesitaría un barco, ya encontré la información que venía a buscar; eso es lo ultimo que te pediré- explico.**

**-supimos lo que te paso Roronoa- dijo Koza, dejando algo duro a Zoro.**

**-hace unos días Robin llamo al palacio, y me pidió que estuviera atenta a tu llegada- explico, -aun así, no te dejare ir solo- negó la joven reina. Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando.**

**-pirata novato- dijo, refiriéndose a Counan, -¿tienen como meta algún lugar en especial?- pregunto Vivi.**

**-no... Solo navegar por la mar- respondió algo dudoso.**

**-bien, entonces, no tienen poblemos en que Zoro les acompañe ¿no?- pregunto, ante la sorpresa del joven capitán y del espadachín.**

**-no, yo les dije que sería solo hasta aquí- negó Zoro.**

**-para ser sincera, dime; ¿tu sentido de la orientación ha mejorado en estos años o aun te pierdes en un pasillo de dos puertas?- pregunto al princesa algo divertida, Zoro bajo la mirada algo ruborizado.**

**-nosotros no tendremos problemas- interrumpió Counan, -puedes acompañarnos, no te nos hunas; pero si con llevarte a otras isla te ayuda, pues lo haremos- dijo el joven, -¿verdad?- pregunto a su tripulación, todos asintieron.**

**-¿y que te parece Zoro?- pregunto Vivi, el espadachín miro a los jóvenes y luego a la princesa.**

**-¿Robin te lo pidió?- pregunto algo serio, Vivi asintió, -entonces... si no tiene problemas lo acompañare, le seguiremos el rumbo; a la tripulación piratas Quimers Dogs- dijo serio.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, pretendí hacer el capitulo el viernes, pero se me paso el tiempo, je.

La tripulación "Quimers Dogs" se traduciría como "Perros Quimeras" (Se me ocurrió por que me estoy viendo la saga de Full Metal Alchemist de nuevo).

Ya pronto sabrán, que paso; "en realidad".

**Agradecimientos a los revie****ws:**

**Flames To Dust**

Tuve en cuenta tus ideas, pero me decidí por otro nombre. Y si, miro muchas películas y varias de ellas, son el comienzo de nuevas ideas para mi fic (Eso si, que no te pase como a mi que compre Resident Evil y en la parte más importante de la peli se empieza a cortar... Que rabia me dio!!!). Sin salirnos del fic, más adelante; detallare más cosas pero por el momento, lo dejare aquí, hasta el próximo capitulo; claro.

**Mugiwaragirl**

Bue, en verdad, esperaba que el modo Boa Hancock se apagara (no me cae bien, esa mina) y bien echo por acertar, sabía que alguien ya lo estaba pensando. Y la película en la que me inspire se llama "Hombre en llamas", si no la viste, te la recomiendo en mexicana y en verdad muy, interesante; aun que no será igual. Si no seria una pavada igual a la película.

**Nemo Robin**

Dime, ¿Qué fecha cae el 360 de Abril?, no lo encuentro en el almanaque XD. Ya he dado una pista de quien secuestro a Nico Aashata Roronoa; je, tu nombre me encanto y hay esta, para demostrar y alegarte la nueva historia que estas pensando. Por cierto, hace rato que te quería preguntar; si Robin te acuso a ti y a Mugiwaragirl de acoso sexual a Zoro, ¿Cómo termino el fallo?, ¿el juez las declaro inocentes o culpables?.

**Gabe Logan**

Que lindo que sonó; "Zoro anda en busca de su retoño" n.n Y tranquilo, ya que tanto insistes comentare una pequeña parte de leve LuNa, pero lo dejare para más adelante, para dejarte en duda :-P

Nos vemos, y saludos.


	4. Vientre de vida

**Capitulo 4: Vientre de vida**

**-¿Aashta?, es un nombre interesante- le comento Counan, apoyado contra la baranda del barco, a Zoro, que miraba el mar.**

**-lo sé, Robin se lo puso; sinfónica "fe" en otro idioma- explico, aun con la mirada al mar. Counan se quedo pensando unos momentos.**

**-y, dime; ¿no tienes ninguna foto de ella?- pregunto, Zoro el miro, -digo, para saber como es; si la buscamos, tendríamos que saber como es- dijo de repente, algo nerviosa, sin demostrar malas intenciones.**

**Zoro bajo la vista, y luego busco en su pantalón, sacando una foto.**

**-esta foto, es de unos días antes de que pasara- dijo, mirando la foto; y luego pasándosela. Counan la tomo.**

**A la derecha, estaba Zoro sosteniendo a una pequeña de cabello negro, apenas podía notar que en su cabello se denotaba un pequeño mechón verde. A la izquierda, estaba Robin; sonriendo y demostrando un gran parecido con su hija, aun que no solo demostraba eso.**

**-disculpa, pero, tu mujer...- estuvo por decir Counan.**

**-si- dijo mirando al mar, -aun estábamos pensando como ponerle- respondió mirando al cielo.**

**...**

**En un pueblo del East Blue, una joven caminaba por un pequeño sendero en una larga pradera, junto a ella caminaba un jovencito que no debía tener más de diez años; a lo lejos, pudo ver un dojo con una bandera de katanas cruzadas. Sus ojos brillaron aun estando bajo la sombra de un sombrero de paja.**

**-estamos cerca- se dijo para dentro.**

**Dentro del mismo dojo, el sensei se encontraba acomodando las espadas de bambú, alegando que aquel día no había practica; pero escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta.**

**Se acerco y la abrió, una joven de cabellos anaranjados esperaba en la puerta.**

**-¿en que te puedo ayudar?- pregunto, sin darse cuenta quien era.**

**-¿sabe donde puedo encontrar la casa de esta persona?- pregunto, mostrándole una foto; donde la misma chica se veía más joven y a su lado estaba otra muchacha de cabello negro y ojos azules.**

**-no, en verdad no al conozco- dijo, a punto de cerrar la puerta.**

**-¡espere!- dijo, sosteniéndola, -¿ustedes era el entrenador de Roronoa Zoro?- pregunto. Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta.**

**-¿eres su nakama?- pregunto.**

**-así es, supe de unos problemas que tuvieron- respondió. El hombre mayor, pensó unos momentos.**

**-debes seguir el sendero de la izquierda y seguir hasta encontrar la única casa que se encuentra en la colina, cerca del bosque- explico.**

**Tal cual y como había dicho, había solo una casa cerca del bosque; pudo distinguir que a uno de los lados había varios espantapájaros, pero no eran para una huerta, si no muñecos de practica y por las tajadas que tenían supo que estaba en la casa correcta.**

**-mamá, ¿aquí vive esa amiga tuya?- pregunto el joven, mirándole.**

**-así es- dijo, viendo en sus ojos a una gran persona.**

**Llegaron a la puerta, y Nami golpeo levemente; y al abrirla reconoció perfectamente a esa mujer.**

**-nakama- se dijeron ambas, sin esperar a darse un abrazo. El joven niño, solo quedo mirándoles extrañado.**

**-supe lo que paso- dijo algo triste Nami.**

**-si- dijo levemente, -me siento... no la pude proteger- dijo, abrazándola más fuerte.**

**-tranquila, si él fue; todo ira bien- le dijo, dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, -además, no se si con lo que te ha crecido en vientre puedas seguir sola caminando desde aquí al pueblo- dijo algo feliz. Robin soltó a su amiga, y le miro.**

**-debo estar ya en el octavo mes- dijo Robin, pasando su mano por su vientre, mientras sentía como golpeaba levemente.**

**-vine para acompañarte y ayudarte en el ultimo mes, Zoro me llamo y me lo pidió- le dijo.**

**-ya veo- respondió Robin, y miro al joven, -tu debes ser Kume, ¿no?- pregunto. El joven asintió.**

**-tiene su mirada- dijo la pelinegra, viendo que el pequeño era quien llevaba el sombrero de paja ahora, bajo un alborotado pelo negro y una simpática cara de amistad.**

**-pasen, esta es como su casa- dijo volviendo una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Nami entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba, aun que Robin intentara de disimularlo, la culpa de perder a su hija caía sobre ella y su nakama.**

**-vaya, en verdad se parece a nuestro capitán- comento Robin, un rato después; las dos jóvenes estaban sentadas para la mesa y el pequeño de sombrero de paja, estaba acostado sobre el sillón que no estaba lejos, y, obviamente, dormido.**

**-así es, alguna veces lo miro; y creo que en verdad es él- dijo Nami.**

**-¿nunca te ha preguntado por él?- pregunto Robin luego de un corto silencio.**

**Nami miro su tasa de té.**

**-si, más de una vez me pregunto como era; pero él parecía estar más interesado en que le cuente nuestras aventuras- contó.**

**-Aashta también nos pregunto sobre nuestras aventuras- contó, -creo que si se conocieran se llevarían bien- dijo algo triste.**

**-el problema- dijo Nami, llamando la atención de su amiga, -es que el siempre pregunta por que los demás chicos tienen padre y el no- bajo la mirada, -es difícil decirle que su padre murió antes de que naciera- dijo.**

**-la marina aun no los ha descubierto ¿no?- pregunto a la reina de los piratas.**

**-no, no tienen idea de que existe un príncipe de los piratas- dijo mirando a su hijo, -aun así no parece interesado en la piratería, es extraño para ser su hijo- dijo, con una leve sonrisa.**

**-hace unos días me llamo Vivi por un den den mushi y me dijo que zoro había pasado por allí, y que se había aliado con unos piratas jóvenes para ir en busca de ella- comento.**

**-ya veo- dijo Nami cabizbaja, -espero no molestarte con la siguiente pregunta, pero... ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que la secuestraron?- dijo, Robin le miro, -¿Por qué... creen que este muerta?- termino de decirle.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Capitulo algo tranquilo y al mismo tiempo dramático; como verán, entre Luffy y Nami si hubo algo, y el resultado fue Kume, que es algo diferente a su padre.

Además, ando algo feliz por que el profesor de Lengua al final me puso un 10 (diez) en el trabajo del la novela (PERO NO SABEN CUANTO ME COSTO HACERLO, ESTUBE TRES DIAS ABRIENDO Y CERRANDO EN ESE MALDITO LIBRO). Y sin salirnos de las ramas n_nU

Pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo de "Entre cadenas", y, por ganas de escribir, contare que creo que soy una de las escritoras más jóvenes de fanfiction. Todo el mundo tiene entre 17 o más, y yo tan solo 14; aun que agradezco aun ser joven

**Agradecimiento a Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Je, creo que también doy gracias a Axel por leer el fic; tanto quisiste, ya esta. Aun que en los próximos capitulo detallare un poco más la relación entre Luffy y Nami.

**Nemo Robin**

Muguiwaragril me dijo que después me detallarías como termino el fallo, Robin anduvo por aquí y casi me mata a mi también. Aun que, por suerte Kia estaba aquí para ayudarme (Recuerdas que es un rotwairler?, pues muerde fuerte).Pensara el nombre de Amaya para, tal vez, la futura hermanita de Aashta. Por cierto, ¿Qué edad tienes (por curiosidad)?

**Flames To Dust**

Bue, cuando encuentre la peli de Pacto de los Lobos la miro, como ya te conte estoy viendo la antigua serie de Full Metal Alchemist, y ya veras por que Robin no acompaño a Zoro en su viaje. Vos dirás, pero yo siempre me fijo de poner nombres que tengan significados especiales (Por ejemplo, Daniela significa "Justicia de Dios", no se si seré tan justiciera n_nU)

**Muguiwaragirl**

Tranquila, la próxima vez, voy al fallo yo también y con Kia y Scooby (mis perritos de 60 kilos XD). Y así es, no soy a excepción; odio a Hancock, pero es la idea de cada quien ¿no?. A estos jóvenes piratas, les falta mucho por aprender y con Zoro descubrirán el lado más difícil de la vida pirata.

Atentamente, Dragonazul


	5. Noche de viento

**Capitulo 5: Noche de viento**

**Era de noche; el viento soplaba fuertemente y por fuera de la casa se escuchaba el viento golpear las ventanas.**

**Aun que ese no hubiera sido problema para que Zoro durmiera, en la cama compartida por la mujer que amaba; más bien parecía que nada los despertaría hasta el otro día. Había sido un día un tanto agitado.**

**El tener que festejar el cumpleaños de Aashta y con Robin embarazada le había dejado la mayoría de los deberes a Zoro, y ese no era posiblemente lo que más le gustaba hacer.**

**Aun que el golpe de las ventanas parecía molestar levemente, un ruido algo más fuerte despertó a Zoro; e hizo que este se sentara el cama.**

**Miro a Robin dormida a su lado, su vientre había crecido considerablemente en los últimos meses y esto le ponía feliz.**

**Antes de dormirse, una vez más, mira el reloj.**

**-dos y cinco de la mañana- se dijo para adentro, y doliéndose a acostar.**

**-¿dos y cinco?- de golpe despertó preguntándose la hora, -¿y Aashta aun no vine para pedirme ir al baño?- se pregunto para adentro. Tal vez con su cumpleaños numero seis allá querido cambiar, pero... Zoro se levanto de la cama, en aquel momento recordando que se había dormido con los pantalones puestos; saliendo al pasillo a la habitación, y encamino al cuarto de su hija.**

**Abrió levemente la puerta y pudo ver un pequeño bulto debajo de las sabanas, se sonrío para adentro y se le acerco.**

**-¿eh?- se dijo para adentro, dándose cuenta que lo único que estaba debajo de las sabanas eran varias almohadas juntas, -no esta... ¿Aashta?- pregunto mirando al frente.**

**De repente un grito desgarrador lo izo mirar a un costado, descubriendo que la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta. Saco la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana, viendo unas sombras que se alejaban a lo lejos con algo en brazos.**

**-¡¡Aashta!!- grito sin pensarlo saltando fuera del lugar, y corriendo en la dirección del grito.**

**-¡deténganse!- grito con ira, corriendo lo más rápido que podía en la oscuridad de la noche y en medio de una ventisca que avecinaba una tormenta a lo lejos.**

**Las sombras encapuchadas llegaron primero al muelle, Zoro pudo ver que subían a un barco.**

**-tiene una bandera pirata- se dijo para dentro, quedando tenso incluso corriendo; a lo cual corrió aun más rápido al escuchar el llamado de su hija.**

**-¡papá!- escucho fuertemente, aunque el barco ya parecía empezar a alejarse levemente del puerto, Zoro llego a la zona donde el piso ya era en madera, y saltando hacía el barco, logrando apoyarse en el borde.**

**-¡a alcanzo el barco!- escucho entre otros gritos. Y tomando un impulso subió a la baranda.**

**-¡devuélvanme a mi hi...- de repente un ruido sordo le izo callarse; sintió como cayo para atrás, airándose contra el muelle y lo frío que estaba la parte izquierda de su pecho ante un fuerte disparo.**

**-Aashta- se dijo con sus últimos alientos, mirando sobre el barco una sombra que sonreía.**

**-¡papá!- escucho al lado de la sombra, que sostenía a su pequeña hija.**

**-¡no!- se dijo casi entre algunas lagrimas, viendo que se volteaba llevándose a su hija, lo ultimo que vio; fue la espalda del pirata y su insignia:**

"**Quimers Dogs".**

**Antes de desvanecerse.**

*** * ***

**-¡tomen el timón a rumbo oeste!- el grito le izo despertar a Zoro, estando en la cubierta; viendo que todos se movían de un lado a otro.**

**Se levanto algo cansado y estresado por su resiente sueño.**

**-Zoro, cuidado, nos ataca la marina- le dijo Counan al pasar a su lado, pero este no se inmuto mucho. Giro al mirar el barco que lanzaba bolas de cañón hacía ellos.**

**En segundos, las cinco bolas de cañón explotaron antes de tocar el barco, y miro a los marines del barco, reconociendo a uno en especial.**

**-vaya, ¿desde cuando mandan a un almirante para atrapar a novatos?- pregunto Zoro guardando su katana.**

**-¿que? ¿un almirante?- pregunto Counan, mirando algo asustado el barco.**

**-veo que me reconociste Roronoa- dijo un muchacho de cabello rosa a la cabeza de la tropa.**

**-escucha Coby, no estoy de humor hoy para pelear- le dijo Zoro, demostrando una seriedad que asustaba a la mayoría de los marines.**

**-ya lo creo- sonrío levemente el almirante, -pero quería asegurarme de que un pirata de leyenda estuviera con unos novatas; claro, no entiendo el por que de eso, Cazador de Piratas, Supernova, Primer Oficial, Roronoa Zoro- le dijo, llamándole por todos su nombres conocidos. Zoro le miro algo enojado.**

**-son cuestiones personales, y... la mayoría de esos nombres ya sean quedado hace tiempo atrás- respondió.**

**-ya lo creo, cuando apenas estaba por unirme a la marina, ya te llamaban "Demonio", después Cazador de Piratas, luego Supernova, y ni pensar cuando te llamaron El asesino privado del Rey de los Piratas- le dijo algo divertido, -pero hasta yo sé que aquello es mentira; Luffy no dejaba una batalla atrás, menos mandar a alguien a su parte- le dijo, viendo como Zoro se tensaba ante tales detalles de su vida.**

**-entonces, ¿creo que no te debería tener rencor, por haber sido tú, quien atrapo a mi capitán y lo llevo a la marina?- le pregunto, dejando sorprendidos a muchos, incluyendo a lo marines.**

**-ya, desaparece antes de que te mate- le gruño el espadachín.**

**-señores- dijo el almirante llamando a sus compañeros, -no podremos solos contra él- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Zoro en secreto, -¡retirada!- dijo sin más.**

**El barco se diola vuelta y se alejo de ellos en poco tiempo.**

**-parece que la marina esta reconstruyéndose de a poco- se dijo Counan para adentro.**

**-si, hasta hace unos años atrás au no habían reconstruido sus fuerzas, y ahora ya tienen almirantes- acoto Buck, el francotirador (primera vez que lo presento).**

**-eso significa que debemos tener más cuidado- comento Zoro, -ese almirante, era amigo mío y de Luffy; cuando lo conocimos apenas se había unido a la marina, tiempo después, ya había ascendido de cargo; y ahora es un almirante- dijo algo melancólico, y luego suspiro resignado, -eso significa una sola cosa...- dijo.**

**-que la marina esta tomando a sus más jóvenes para entrenarlos de chicos y ahora lo llevan a cargos superiores- dijo hábilmente Norman, el músico (También lo presento ahora).**

**-si, y- dijo levemente Zoro, -que me estoy volviendo cada vez más viejo- dijo, haciendo que la mayoría de los jóvenes cayeran de espaldas.**

**-en realidad, eres joven; aun tienes una larga vida por delante- le comento Roby, doctor de la tripulación (Lo presento ahora y más adelante pongo sus fichas). **

**-si, pero... si no la salvo; mi vida ya no tendría sentido- comento sin mirarlos.**

**-¡no es así!- le reprocho Counan, haciendo que Zoro le mirara, -tu vida aun esta en tu esposa y en tu próximo hijo; se que ella será lo más importante del mundo para ti. Pero un tropiezo no es una caída, ¿Acaso tu capitán no te lo enseño?- pregunto, al recordar que muchos admiraban a Monkey D. Luffy por el cuidado que le daba a sus nakamas. Zoro sonrío.**

**-para ser sincero... quería ver como reaccionabas- le dijo Zoro sonriendo cemente.**

**-eh, acaso... ¿me estabas probando?- pregunto con una gotita en su nuca. Zoro miro al cielo.**

**-es muy posible- le dijo.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Un capitulo un tanto dramático como educativo, creo. Además de que me doy cuenta de que, en comparación con el fic de El Angel, en este tendre muchas menos posibilidades de agregar momentos graciosos, ya que es una clase de drama-tragedia. En cambio El Angel, era aventura supersticiones y podía agregar momento ridículos. (Esto es solo una pequeña explicación).

**Ahora; la fichas de los tripulantes de "Piratas de Águila Dorada":**

**Counan Rayman**

Puesto: Capitán

Color representativo: Naranja

Animal representativo: Águila

Edad: 18

Habilidad: Sabe usar la espada y pelea muy bien cuerpo a cuerpo (Ni yo estoy segura pero creo que comió una fruta del diablo XD) Sabe un poco sobre navegación.

Gustos: Vivir aventuras, aun que no este acostumbrado a aquellas muy peligrosas

Color de cabello: Rubio tirando a castaño (Como una pequeña melena)

Color de ojos: negros

Procedencia: Proviene de un archipiélago del Sur Azul

**Shine Batic**

Puesto: Navegante – Primer oficial

Color representativo: marrón

Animal representativo: caballo

Edad: 19

Habilidad: Navegante muy bueno, sabe karate

Gustos: No le gusta pelear y suele evitar batalla, hace mapas muy buenos

Color de cabello: Negro (Corto)

Color de ojos: Miel

Procedencia: Sur Azul

**Jackson Michael (Jack)(en conmemoración a ya saben quien)**

Puesto: Artillero

Color representativo: Rojo

Animal representativo: Lobo

Edad: 22

Habilidad: Siempre lleva consigo un par de cadenas las cuales tienen pesas al final, sabe arreglar barco y crear artillería de guerra

Gustos: Es algo perezoso pero siempre esta atento a las reparaciones del barco

Color de cabello: Pelirrojo castaño (Corto pero erizado)

Color de ojos: marrón

Procedencia: Sur Azul

**Axel Zalabaro**

Puesto: Cocinero

Color representativo: Azul

Animal representativo: Ballena

Edad: 17 (El más joven)

Habilidad: Cocina muy bien y suele usar un par de sais para defenderse

Gustos: Le encanta probar diferentes combinaciones de comidas, además de pescar

Color de cabello: Negro (Algo largo)

Color de ojos: Morado

Procedencia: Sur azul (Casi en la Reverst Mountain)

**Buck Frimsa**

Puesto: Francotirador

Color representativo: Verde

Animal representativo: Serpiente

Edad: 19

Habilidad: Tiene muy buena puntería y es un gran espía

Gustos: Comer y espiar a chicas

Color de cabello: Castaño (Alborotado)

Color de ojos: gris

Procedencia: Del East Blue (Pero lo encontraron el la Gran Línea)

**Norman Liciaga**

Puesto: Músico

Color representativo: Celeste

Animal representativo: canario

Edad: 18

Habilidad: En realidad es un músico aficionado pero al mismo tiempo sabe tocar buenas canciones. La flauta con la que toca se puede convertir en unos nunchakus (las armas que usa Miguel Ángel en las Tortugas Ninjas)

Gustos: Es callado y un poco tímido, sabe nadar realmente bien y le encanta ver el cielo

Color de cabello: gris (largo y algo erizado)

Color de ojos: Azul

Procedencia: South Blue (Se unió durante un encuentro en los Cabos Gemelos)

**Roderic Amato**

Puesto: Doctor

Color representativo: Gris

Animal representativo: Camello

Edad: 24 (El más veterano)

Habilidad: Estudio con una doctora especialista y ahora él mismo es muy bueno, suele usar una lanza con puntas de espadas árabe en cada punta

Gustos: Leer y pensar en solitario, es quien suele detener las pequeñas discusiones en la tripulación

Color de cabello: Negro (largo)

Color de ojos: negros

Procedencia: Reino de Sakuras (Gran Line)

**Roronoa Zoro (Información para nada)**

Puesto: Nakama temporal de los piratas XD

Color representativo: Verde

Animal representativo: Tiburón

Edad: 30 (Recién cumplidos)

Habilidad: Pirata experto, saber usar el estilos Santoryu; los largos viajes con sus compañeros le dieron conocimientos de los peligros de la Gran Line. Actualmente es nombrado el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Gustos: Serio y duerme mucho; por momentos deprimido por sucesos sucedeos hace poco.

Color de cabello: Verde

Color de ojos: Negros

Procedencia: East Blue

**La mayoría de los nombres y/o apellidos de los personajes los saque de una agenda de teléfonos que tenia al costado (Excepto Zoro, claro).**

**P.D: No se por que pero creo que mi compu se agarro un virus... Espero que no sea Mandinga intentando de vengarse n_nU ¡¿Mandinga que haces acá?!**

**Agradecimiento de los Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Empecé a leer tu nuevo fic, se ve súper increíble. Lo que espero que no termine como Soy Leyenda, ojala que, con algo de suerte, Mandinga no se aparezca por ahí. Cualquier cosa, Axel va estar por ahí siempre ¿no?

**Flames To Dust**

Cortar la Luna, suena bien jeje. Por cierto, siento tener que hacerte recordar que Ace murió hace diez años atrás, durante la segunda revolución pirata. Nojiko, no se exactamente donde esta; pero yo creo que pronto aparecerá, aun en realidad no sabría para que XD. Por cierto, me diste la idea de ir contándoles a varios profes que tengo un Death Note jiji. Además de encontrar un grupo de 8º que les encanta el anime y puedo hablar tranquilamente de Naruto, One Piece, Death note y otros. n.n

**Nemo Robin**

Pues, cuidado que Robin con sus cambios de actitud por el embarazo se podría ir a desatar contigo, ja. Auch!. ¿Robin, por que a mi? Auch!, eso duele. ¡Nami ayudame!. Ufff, ya se fue; como veras tengo un pequeño quilombo en mi casa . Auch!, ¡¿Qué no te dije que ya basta?!. En fin, como se lo dijo Roby a Zoro, aun somos jóvenes y nos queda una larga vida por delante. Y por cierto, me recontra súper encanto el fic que estas haciendo de One Piece y Naruto Shippuden, en verdad creo que lo guardare en mi memoria como el mejor que he leído. Por cierto, ya pude leer el 2º capitulo. ^-^

**Mugiwaragirl**

Desde ya, te pido que no te deprimas; una vez que pases los exámenes, que si estudias te saldrán re bien; verás lo feliz que estarás.

Personajes preferidos de One Piece: Robin (Por que le encanta leer y es tranquila como yo), Choper (Por que parece un osito de peluche, como el que tengo al lado mío ahora) y Ace (Este ultimo fue por que una amiga escribió un fic en el cual estábamos con los Mugiwaras y ella esta en pareja con Luffy y a mi me tiro con Ace, así que la cosa que me quede con su gusto. Además, aseguro que un 80 por ciento de chicas que vimos One Piece nos atrajo Ace).

Personajes malos preferidos: Arlong, Rob Lucci y Aokiji (Ya sabrás por que el trío).

Marines preferidos: Smoker, Coby y Garp (Que mononos)

Personajes odiados: Hancock (muerte, muerte, muerte), Charlos (Otro más) y los demás teryubitos (creo que así se escribe).

Ahora cuenta cuales son tus personajes favoritos.

**En fin, algo largo el capi, por el flash back y la explicación de los personajes.**

Los saludos atentamente, Dragonazul.


	6. Al quedar descubierto todo cambia

**Capitulo 6: Al quedar descubierto todo cambia**

**En la Gran Línea, en un barco que tenía una cabeza de águila en la popa. Navega con rumbo a Water Seven, la Capital del Agua; donde sería posible que encontraran información sobre la banda pirata llamada "Quimers Dogs".**

**En la cocina del barco; Axel se encontraba preparando algo para la tarde y sentado en una mesa cercana se encontraba Norman practicando con su flauta.**

**-Axel, ¿no te parece increíble que el primer oficial de la tripulación más famosa del mundo este navegando con unos novatos?- le pregunto de repente.**

**-¿acaso no lo recuerdas?, el solo busca a su hija y esos piratas que la secuestraron; no viaja con nosotros por que tiene ganas es solo por conveniencia- le respondió el cocinero, seguro de lo que decía.**

**-¿tú crees?- se dijo Norman, que esperaba otra respuesta; pero el ruido de una sartén golpeando lo interrumpe.**

**-suéltalo- dijo Axel, con un mano sosteniendo la sartén con la que cocinaba, y la otra, sosteniendo la sartén en la que le había estampado la cara a Buck. El cual dejo la comida que estuvo a punto de robarse.**

**Zoro estaba afuera, sentado en el barandal mirando el mar; pensando en un par de cosas. Pero le interrumpió fuertes ruidos en la cocina, estaba seguro que era el mismo sonido de cuando Sanjy castigaba a Luffy por robar comida; aun que en este caso Buck salio volando de la puerta y cayo patas para arriba sobre el barandal, cerca de Zoro.**

**-¿estas bien?- pregunto, sin molestarse mucho, Zoro.**

**-creo- respondió el francotirador, aun dado vuelta; -esta Axel es un renegado, solo quería probar lo que estaba haciendo- decía, pensando que casi lo lograba.**

**-je... así son todos los cocineros- acoto Zoro. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de que se acercaba Norman con algo en la mano.**

**-me lo dio a mi, pero creo que tu eres el que más lo quiere- le dijo a Buck, dándole un plato con un plato con lo recién preparado de Axel. Buck se alegro pero termino por caer de nuevo al piso, en seguida se sentó en el piso con el plato en mano.**

**-ey, ¿y por que dices que todos los cocineros son iguales?- pregunto Buck, mirando a Zoro, Norman también le miro.**

**-por que con el cocinero de nuestra tripulación, siempre pasaba lo mismo; cada vez que alguien intentaba de robar comida salían volando de la cocina- contó Zoro, recordando miles de veces en las cuales Luffy, Choper y Usop quedaban en la misma situación que el joven.**

**-ey, Zoro- llamo levemente Norman, el cual se veía algo decaído, -dime, tú nos acompañas por mera conveniencia ¿no?- le pregunto, algo inseguro.**

**Zoro se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido, y luego cruzo los brazos, pensativo.**

**-yo creo que la conveniencia es mutua- comento, haciendo que Buck y Norman le miraran, -yo les doy protección y conocimiento de los peligros de la Gran Línea, y ustedes, a cambio, techo y comida- comento, -¿no les parece?- pregunto, mirándoles.**

**-tiene razón, ¿y por que preguntas?- cuestiono, Buck, aun en el piso.**

**-eh... nada, curiosidad- dijo, apoyándose en el barandal. Por unos minutos solo se escucho a Buck comer.**

**-¿eres músico no es así?- pregunto Zoro a Norman, este respondió que si con la cabeza.**

**-¿te podría pedir una canción?- pregunto, Norman volvió a asentir; -¿conoces el "Sake no Binks"?- pregunto. A lo cual Norman se sorprendió.**

**-la conozco, es una canción muy vieja- le respondió.**

**-por eso; es la canción que una el pasado con el presente... y no le digas vieja que con la tripulación siempre la cantábamos- le renegó al final, Norman asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y tomo la flauta tocando el Sake no Binks; haciendo que el pasado de fundo con el presente en aquella tarde.**

**La noche llego un cuestión de horas y volvió la mañana; la extrañes fue que el calor asolo esa mañana.**

**Después de eso, todo era normal.**

**-eh, Shine ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la próxima isla?- le pregunto Counan, sentado contra el mástil, sin remera y aburrido, al navegante.**

**-deben faltar, como cinco horas; si en viento sigues a favor y, si no, un día- comento Shine, mirando al frente de la proa; con un mapa del lugar y la Log Pose en su muñeca, y señalando también el calor abrasador del día estando sin remera.**

**-al menos por estos lados se pesca bien- comento Axel, sentado del lado del mar sobre el barandal, con una caña de pescar.**

**-aun así, las cosas están demasiado tranquilas- dijo Buck, sentado del otro lado del mástil, estando aburrido y limpiando su arma con la camiseta que se había sacando.**

**-piensen en algo; la Gran Linea nunca es tranquila, recuperemos las fuerzas ahora para poder estar bien luego- comento Roby, sentado contra el barandal opuesto a Axel, con un libro en sus manos y a un costado suyo una botella de sake.**

**-tienen razón, alégrense este lugar nunca fue tan tranquilo con en este tiempo- comento Zoro, apoyado en el brandal no muy lejos de Roderic.**

**Todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio; hasta que escucharon que alguien golpeaba madera.**

**-¡hey, me dejan salir!- escucho Counan por debajo suyo, este se levanto y abrió una puerta que estaba en el piso; de la cual salio Jack.**

**-solo a ti se te ocurre descansar sobre la compuerta- le dijo resignado a Counan, mientras salía del lugar.**

**-les digo que el motor de control de agua no funciona, así que solo usaremos esa agua para que Axel cocine y para tomar, abra que esperar a llegar a la próxima isla para conseguir la piezas que necesito- comento, todos dejaron caer sus cabezas con depresión.**

**-con el calor que hace, y no podemos usar el agua- se decía Buck mirando para arriba, y sus pirando renegado.**

**-¿aun queda muy lejos Water Seven?- le pregunto Zoro a Shine.**

**-en realidad no lo sé, este mapa no aclara las distancias- comento, mirando algo enojado el mapa.**

**-ya veo... hey- comento Zoro llamando, buscando algo en un bolsillo; -¿esto te puede servir?- pregunto, dándole un papel algo viejo pero aceptable. Shine lo tomo y empezó a abrirlo; dándose cuenta de que era un mapa mediano.**

**-pero... es- se dijo sorprendido.**

**-si, es un mapa completo de todo el mundo incluida la Gran Línea- le dijo, viendo que Shine miraba sorprendido el mapa.**

**-es increíble, y no solo por ser un mapa mundial; el papel es realmente resistente y los trazos del mapa son sorprendentes. ¿Dónde lo compraste?- le pregunto Shine, sorprendido con el mapa.**

**-no lo compre- le dijo, callándolo; -en el planeta hay solo 8 de esos mapas; y por cada Pirata Sombrero de Paja vivo- le dijo, -lo hizo la navegante de la tripulación-.**

**-¿Nami, la gata ladrona?- pregunto, algo sorprendido, Shine; mientras que la mayoría esperaba la respuesta de Zoro.**

**-así es; ella era una excelente navegante y predecía el tiempo perfectamente- le comento, cuando se dio cuenta que Shine buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.**

**-hablas de ella ¿no?- le pregunto el joven navegante, mostrándole un cartel de "Buscado" de la cara de la primer recompensa de Nami.**

**-je, esa foto es vieja... ¿y por que la llevas contigo?- pregunto, mientras la mayoría le miraba serio ante su respuesta.**

**-lo que pasa es que recuerdo su historia, y me hace seguir adelante con mi intención de conocer todo el mundo lo más que pueda- le dijo sonriendo.**

**-ah... creí que me dirías que la tenías contigo por que te parecía que la chica de la foto estaba muy buena- le dijo sin musitar Zoro. La mayoría le miro con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-pero... ¿no es tu nakama?- pregunto Shine, algo desconcertado.**

**-si; pero ni tu me vas a negar que no es linda- le dijo, asiendo que el joven se sonrojara levemente.**

**-yo ya lo he dicho miles de veces; tenemos que llamar a un par de chicas a la tripulación- comento Buck.**

**-¿para que?, las mujeres son muy histéricas- comento Axel levantando levemente la caña y comenzando a tirar viendo que había pescado algo.**

**-bueno, en fin- dijo Counan levantándose y caminando entre Shine y Zoro, -trataremos, en lo posible, de traer una chica a la tripulación; si es que podemos- dijo Counan acerando como capitán, mientras que Axel se paraba viendo que atraía algo grande.**

**-¿y por "en lo posible"?- pregunto Zoro.**

**-eh... bien... no soy bueno hablando con la mujeres- se dijo con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-novatos- se dijo para adentro, riendo, Zoro.**

**-¡hey, atrape algo grande; Counan atrápalo cuando salga!- le dijo, tirando fuertemente de la caña.**

**Counan le presto atención, y, al final; Axel saco algo del mar, la sombra de un pez considerable, que sin más remedio cayo sobre el capitán del barco.**

**El joven abrió sus ojos y se puso rojo al ver la cara de una muchacha a centímetros de la suya.**

**-¡no de nuevo, aplaste a un humano!- se dijo asustada, la joven dejo al muchacho y se arrodillo a su lado, -discúlpame, no fue mi intención; algo tiro de mi mochila y me arrastro hasta aquí- le decía disculpándose, pero todos miraban a otra parte.**

**-¡¿es una sirena?!- grito todo el mundo.**

**-¿eh?... ah, Zoro, cuanto tiempo- saludo al muchacha al ver al peliverde.**

**-¿te conozco?... ha si, eras Camie, la sirena que estaba con Hatchi, el pulpo; ¿no?- le pregunto Zoro viendo a la joven, que sonreía. De repente a un lado del barco, apareció un gran pulpo humano de color rojo.**

**-¡hey, ustedes tienen a Camie!- dijo enojado, sorprendiendo unos momentos a todos.**

**-¿eh?... oh, eres tu Zoro; cuanto tiempo- dijo saludándole alegremente.**

**-pero... esto tío se conoce a medio mundo- se dijo para adentro Roby, viendo que Zoro los conocía.**

**-bueno, espero no haberles causado demasiados problemas- dijo una estrella marina que apareció pegada al cuerpo de Hatchi.**

**-tranquilos, no hay problema; ya se pueden ir- dijo sin problemas Zoro, mientras que el triton y la sirena regresaban al mar.**

**-¿en verdad los conocías?- le pregunto Alex a Zoro.**

**-así es; pelee contra Hatchi cuando era parte de los pirata de Arlong y luego lo ayudamos a salvar a Camie cerca del lado contrario del Red Line- comento.**

**-que increíble, pareces conocer a mucha gente alrededor de la Gran Línea- le dijo Counan ya levantado.**

**-cuando eres pirata Sombrero de Paja, te puedes haces miles de amigos y miles de enemigos- le comento.**

**-parecen que ya se han ido nadando a lo lejos- dijo Jack, viendo que ya no se veía su silueta en el mar.**

**-vaya que nadan rápido- se dijo Counan.**

**-vale, no me vas a decir que no sabes nadar- le dijo Zoro al lado de Counan.**

**-no es eso... je, es que; no se nadar- le dijo algo nervioso.**

**-¿solo eso?- le pregunto Zoro, sin dudar lo tomo del brazo, -solo muévete y flotaras- le dijo, y sin esfuerza casi lo mando a volar.**

**-¡no, ¿Qué hiciste?!- le grito Axel de golpe.**

**-¿que?, necesita aprender a nadar- le dijo renegado Zoro.**

**-¡no es ese el punto, él es un usuario!- le grito Roby a su lado.**

**-¡¿como?!- le grito Zoro, viendo para atrás y, a lo lejos, solo se veían burbujas salir.**

**-no, hay que ir por el...- decía Shine apunto de saltar, cuando Zoro lo izo primero, sin dejar ropa o sus espadas atrás. Y demostrando, que aun así, nadaba con gran rapidez.**

**Counan sentía como se hundía, aun podía ver la superficie reluciente y sentía como faltaba poco para que perdiera la conciencia. Cuando vio otra sombra que bajaba sobre el mar, aun que no la pudo distinguir a causa de su situación.**

**Zoro lo tomo del brazo y lo apoyo en su espalda llegando ambos a la superficie remirando agitadamente; y mientras volvían al barco.**

**-uf... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras usuario?- le dijo algo enojado Zoro a Counan.**

**-es que... me olvide- dijo sin más que decir. Zoro suspiro.**

**-discúlpame, casi te ahogas, no fue mi intención- le dijo Zoro sacudiéndose levemente.**

**-bueno; tu intención, creo que era, hacerme aprender a nadar, supongo que era algo bueno- le dijo, intentado de levantarse.**

**-en realidad, para mi seria algo común; las usuarios de mi barco tenían la maldita costumbre de olvidarse que no podían nadar- dijo, riéndose levemente.**

**-en fin, al menos esto ya termino- se dijo Counan apoyándose contra en barandal.**

**En cuestión de eso; todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes. Y por su parte Counan y Zoro se habían quedado sentados, aun que ahora Zoro se había sacado la camisa para que se secara.**

**Zoro miraba al cielo y Counan hacia delante, pero desvío su vista un momento a Zoro y se había quedado mirándole.**

**-¿eh? ¿pasa algo?- le pregunto Zoro al joven.**

**-no, pero... ¿Cómo rayos te hiciste para hacerte esa herida tan grande en el pecho?- le pregunto, señalando la herida que recorría su torso de izquierda a derecha.**

**-esta me la hizo Mihawk el antigua mejor espadachín del mundo- le dijo.**

**-ya veo, pero por su tamaño no te habrías podido mover por mucho tiempo- le dijo Counan.**

**-no, en realidad; justo luego de esto tuvimos que ir a una batalla con los tritones y, una vez, que casi me matan me cocieron la herida... igualmente, no me habría decaído por una simple herida- le dijo, viendo que la herida seguía tan marcada como hacía años.**

**-¿y esta que tienes en el lado izquierdo?- le pregunto señalando una herida de hace poco y muy cerca del corazón.**

**-esta, me la hicieron esos piratas... el día que ella desapareció- contó, Counan se quedo tieso y bajo al cabeza.**

**-discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar eso- le dijo.**

**-no importa, por algo es que lo acompaño y voy hacia delante, es por ella- le termino de decir con una leve sonrisa.**

**-y por cierto, ¿Qué clase de fruta del diablo comiste?- le pregunto Zoro al joven.**

**-he, ninguna en especial- dijo algo nervioso.**

**-adivino; ¿son aquellas de las que no surten efecto hasta un momento en especial?- le pregunto Zoro.**

**-si es de esas- le termino de decir, -"como... ¡como odio tener que mentir sobre este ridículo poder!"- pensó, a ultimo momento.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, un capitulo algo extenso y atrasadísimo, se suponía que lo subiría el miércoles y ya es viernes!

En fin, como algo nuevo; comentare sobre los nombres de los personajes:

**Counan Rayman**: Nombre salido absolutamente de la nada, es decir; que se me ocurrió así como vino.

**Shine Batic**: "Shine" en español significa "brillar" en ingles, solo por que estoy estudiando los verbos en el Instituto y se me ocurrió, y Batic, viene del nombre de un escritor de cuentos y novelas fantásticas de Argentina, Leonardo Batic (Recomiendo sus libros si lo ven).

**Jackson Michael**: Primero, iba a ser el Jack por Jack Sparrow, pero luego pendo, por que no en representar al Rey del Pop, Michael Jockson (Alias Orochimaru o Voldenmort XD).

**Axel Zalabaro**: Axel es por un cantante argentino llamado; Axel Fernandez. Y Zalabaro por que, como no se me ocurrían nombres, agarre la libreta de teléfonos y encontré "Escribanía Zalabardo" (Y le saque un "R").

**Buck Frimsa**: Buck por el nombre del perro protagonista de "El llamado de la selva", y Frimsa por que, de vuelta viendo la libreta de teléfonos, encontré "Frigorífico Frimsa".

**Norman Liciaga**: Norman, no sé, se me ocurrió de la nada; y Liciaga, por que es el apellido de unos amigos que viven más al centro de la provincia.

**Roderic Amato**: Roderic salio de que yo lo llamaba Roby, y Amato, es el apellido de una compañera que yo tenia antes.

**Ahora, los agradecimientos de Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Bueno, intentare, de odiar menos a Hancock; y por cierto, ¿Para que esta Axel tomando notas?, ¿tiene un examen acerca de piratas novatos o de las reacciones de piratas expertos ante la vida? XD

**Flames To Dust**

Bueno si, fue por un disparo; pero fue una escopeta y si te pones a pensar las balas de esas cosas son muy peligrosas. Cuando dijiste "Sin secuestro no habría fic", me hiciste acordar a una historia mía en la cual yo al final de todo puse Agradecimientos especiales, y agradecí a los personajes por que sin ellos no habría historia. Y por cierto, después de la charla de otro día (Que me dejaste en blanco eligiendo a mi), decidí que esta historia iba a ser totalmente diferente a la de El ángel, y cada un seguirá su rumbo.

**Mugiwaragirl**

Veo que tus gusto por los personajes es muy... interesante, más a un tu GRAN odio hacia Tashigi n_nU Cuando leí lo de rapto clásico, me dije, "Pero que poco original soy" -.-U Y se arrodille en una esquina de mi pieza y alrededor mío había un aura azul negra y rayita en mi cabeza XD En fin, que bueno que hallas aprobado todo; y como dato adicional; en la escuela el profesor de Lengua (El que ustedes ya conocen), nos pidio el Back history de un personaje, y yo elegí Tobi de Naruto, pero me termine haciendo un re despelote con que Tobi era Madara y tal para cual y el Sharingan y pufff.

**Nemo Robin**

Con tu review, justo a tiempo; justo cuando escribía los agradecimientos para este encontré tu review, que linda; la imagen de Robin embaraza y dormida ^^ me fijo a ver si puedo hacer un fanart. Y si, si tu quieres que los jóvenes saquen de sus cabales a Zoro, pues lo intentare Y por cierto, que sugoi que esta la canción, y tu super ultra mega increíble fic de Shinobis y Kaisokuos (O como se escriba), me encanto.

P.D.: Creo que este fic, no será; muuuy extenso. Pero antes que nada quiero decirles que antes de dejar su glorioso Review, quiero que se tomen media horita para ver los fan arts que subí a mi profile, por fa; Muchas gracias.

Dragonazul


	7. A pasos de gigantes

**Capitulo 7: A pasos de gigantes**

**Después de una tarde calurosa, y un pequeño incidente de Counan en el mar; la noche llego.**

**Shine iba a quedar de guardia, pero estando en medio de la oscuridad en la sima de la torre del vigía; era, en verdad, aburrido. Y le costaba mantenerse despierto.**

**En un momento se paro y miro a los lados, nada de tierra a la vista; parecía que tardarían un par de días en llegar a Water Seven.**

**Miro al horizonte, y de a muy poco se veía algo de luz a lo lejos, Shine bostezo; una vez más se rasco los parpados y volvió a mirar al horizonte.**

**-¿eh?- se pregunto, al momento en el que divisaba una pequeña isla a lo lejos, tomo unos binoculares que llevaba en su bolsillo y diviso la isla.**

**Era de exuberante vegetación y parecía desabitada; Shine saco el mapa de la zona que había comprar hacía unas islas atrás.**

**-que extraño, no aparece por ningún lugar- se dijo para dentro, y de pronto recordó algo; dejo el mapa de lado y saco cuidadosamente el mapa que le había dado Zoro de su otro bolsillo. Busco en el basto mar Water Seven y las últimas islas donde habían estado.**

**-¿Little Garden 2?- leyó extrañado, la isla llevaba aquel nombre y al lado del dibujo de la isla había un pequeño signo; para Shine, parecía una lagartija bípeda aun que no se molesto mucho. Si la isla era de origen de verano, era posible que encontraran varios recursos para abastecerse.**

**Los mares de alrededor eran tranquilos, así que mientras que todos se iban despertando, descubrían que por la madrugada el barco había anclado en una isla frondosa.**

**-¿eh? ¿Estamos en tierra?- pregunto Zoro siendo el segundo, después de Jack, en levantarse.**

**-si.... espero que no te importe detenernos aquí, las provisiones están escaseando; así que tomaremos lo necesario y seguiremos camino a Water Seven- le comento Shine al ver a Zoro.**

**-mmm... bien, creo que será lo mejor- se dijo Zoro mirando el bosque. Haciendo que Shine suspirara ante la expresión sin importancia de Zoro, por su parte Jack aun parecía tranquilo.**

**-¿no te parece extraño el tamaño de los árboles aquí?- pregunto el artillero, mirando la isla.**

**-eh si... pero creo que es la humedad y el calor de la zona- comento el navegante.**

**De repente vieron que salían Roby, Norman y Alex salían de la cabina principal.**

**-¿Y Buck y Counan?- pregunto Shine, al verlos salir.**

**-deben de seguir durmiendo- comento Alex sin mucho entusiasmo.**

**-¿esta es Water Seven?, creí que seria... más, civilizada- dijo algo confundido Norman.**

**-no es Water Seven, pero díganles a los otros dos que se levante- aviso Shine.**

**-no creo que se puedo, estuvieron toda la noche jugando cartas en el cuarto de al lado- comento Roby.**

**-uf... es la primera vez que quiero que estén despiertos y en forma; y se quedaron media noche jugando- se renegó el navegante, pasándose la mano por la cabeza.**

**-déjenmelo- comento Zoro encaminando a la cabina, -¿me pasas aquel salvavidas?- le dijo a Norman quien le paso uno mientras caminaba hacía la cocina, y entraba.**

**-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto Alex.**

**-creo que es obvio- se dijo Jack tranquilo.**

**-¡despierten, marmotas!- se escucho un fuerte grito desde dentro, y de repente vieron a Buck volar desde una ventana hacía el mar, a la mayoría quedo mirando algo expectativa.**

**Luego vieron salir volando a su capitán, pero con un salvavidas redondo alrededor de la cintura; al caer al mar a la mayoría se les callo una gotita en la nuca. Y vieron a Zoro salir de la cocina.**

**-ya están desiertos- comento con satisfacción.**

**Al rato; Roderic fue el único que decidió quedarse en el barco mientras los demás encaminaban al centro de la isla.**

**-esta isla, me parece conocido- dijo Zoro mientras veía el alrededor.**

**-¿no recuerdas haber paso por esta isla antes?- pregunto Counan aun sacudiéndose por el agua de mar.**

**-no lo recuerdo- respondió el pirata, haciendo que la mayoría se cayeran de espaldas.**

**-en fin, venimos a buscar alimentos pero parece que aun que haya muchos árboles no hay nada que parezca conocido y comestible- comento Alex, mientras que varios miraban hacía arriba, a los altos árboles.**

**-algo no me huele bien- se dijo para adentro Zoro, -oi, Shine; ¿Cómo se llama la isla?- pregunto, cuando una pequeño ruido les llamo al atención; los arbustos a unos metros de ellos se movieron levemente.**

**-¿eh? ¿Ciervos?- pregunto Norman, esperando ver lo que había dicho.**

**-lo que sea, si se mueve en cuatro patas es comestible- dijo Alex, tomando de su bolsillo el mango de unos de sus sais. Pero lo que salio por detrás del arbusto, en verdad, los sorprendió; más bien, nos salio por detrás de los arbusto si no, fue apareciendo a medida que se tragaba la planta.**

**-¿Qué rayos...?- se pregunto Counan sin entender, y mientras los demás no entendían tampoco.**

**-¿un Stegosaurus?- pregunto Norman sorprendido. (Dinosaurios que caminan en cuatro patas y tienen muchas placas en la espalda, de 60 cm, y púas en la cola, de casi 1 m).**

**Sin más, este mismo animal estaba frente a ellos comiendo el arbusto sin problemas.**

**-pero... ¿no se supone que los dinosaurios desaparecieron hace milenios?- pregunto sorprendido Counan, y el gran animal pareció escucharlos y de golpe envistió hacía ellos.**

**La mayoría se lanzo a un costado pero Zoro, a segundos de que se los llevara por delante, desenvaino una de sus katanas y lanzo al animal más lejos aun que el arbusto de antes.**

**-como me parecía, ¿Little Garden 2, es el nombre de la isla, no?- pregunto Zoro a Shine, este asintió.**

**Pero por la rapidez, el stegosaurus se volvió a levantar; tenia lastima una de las patas delanteras pero, por alguna razón, parecía no poder retroceder.**

**-Alex- llamo Zoro, el joven le miro desde un costado, -deberás aprender a cocinar dinosaurio para la cena- le dijo, sosteniendo la Wado al frente.**

**Pero otro sonido, mucho más fuerte desvío todo; fuertes pisadas casi como temblores, Zoro dio un par de pasos así atrás. Lo cual fue bueno porque un lagarto gigantesco apareció frente a ellos, su altura seria casi unos 10 metros parados, y, por alguna cuestión, parecía tener telas alrededor de su cuerpo.**

**Zoro se puso en guardia, pero luego se tranquilizo, para sorpresa de los jóvenes. Se dio cuenta de que el gran animal estaba protegiendo al herido, por un momento, pareció que se hablaran con rugidos. Y luego la mirada del animal se debió a los jóvenes piratas.**

**-¡¿Por qué lo atacaron así como así?!- rugió... el dinosaurio, para más susto de los piratas.**

**-el nos ataco primero- respondió Zoro, sin importarle si hablar con un dinosaurio o con un monstruo.**

**-si, pero ustedes estaban pisando su nido- les renegó, demostrando que debajo de sus pies había un nido con huevo de un tamaño considerable.**

**Zoro se alejo un poco del lugar. El dinosaurio se dio vuelta; y, ya que parecía que no podía haber más sorpresas, el dinosaurio se convirtió en un humano; mejor dicho, en una muchacha.**

**-stegosaurus, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba al animal, y los demás miraban sorprendidos.**

**-tienes lastimada esta pata, ya te la curo- le dijo, mientras que los piratas le miraban; parecía una muchacha de su edad, cabello oscuro y medianamente largo y ropa común, algo rasgada por la resiente transformación.**

**Zoro aun se había quedado pensando, y recordó a un antiguo supernova que también se transformaba en dinosaurio, tal vez; había más de una fruta del diablo prehistórica; pero mientras que Zoro pensaba y observaban a la muchacha por un momento todos se quedaron algo pasmados.**

**-bien- dijo la muchacha luego de haberle hecho un vendaje al gran herbívoro, -¡ahora ustedes...!- se callo, cuando vio a todos a excepción de Zoro semi arrodillados en el piso, -¿eh?- se pregunto sin entender.**

**Zoro suspiro y se acerco mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y se queda con su camisa blanca amarilla.**

**-toma, pontela- le dijo, la chica le miro extrañada, -si no te la pones estos chicos morirán de un infarto o más bien de un hemorragia nasal si siguen viéndote así- le dijo, con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-¿que?- se pregunto la chica, para luego mirarse el cuerpo, -¿que?, no; de nuevo me olvide mi ropa interior- se dijo, casi como si fuera algo común; por ende, le había echo el vendaje al dinosaurio con su camiseta. Zoro estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero se contuvo; hasta que al fin la muchacha se cubrió con su chaqueta.**

**-vamos, si actúan así ahora; deberán preparar sus hormonas muchachos- les dijo Zoro, algo divertido.**

**La mayoría de los chicos se levantaron y suspiraron, ante la vergüenza recién pasada. Aun limpiándose la nariz de la hemorragia nasal, he intentando de disimular el sonrojo en sus rostros.**

**-por cierto, ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Zoro, a lo cual; ya varios de los jóvenes piratas se habían recuperado y asintieron a su pregunta.**

**-ah claro, olvide presentarme- dijo sin problemas, -me llamo Kiara, me pueden apodar Kia- dijo jovialmente.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: ATENCIÓN!!! Que esta muchacha se llame Kia, no tiene nada que ver que sea la reencarnación de la Kia wolfest o del otro fic. Solo puse Kiara, por que me gusta el nombre, y se me ocurrió apodarle Kia.

Pronto también pondré fanarts de esta muchacha.

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Hoy en el colegio estaba pensando, "Tal vez no sea malo agregar a una chica a su tripulación" y justo estaba recordando frutas del diablo y otros lugares, y, de la nada, se me ocurrió la idea de esta chica. (En realidad la historia es más larga pero me da flogare contarla). Por cierto, saludos a Axel.

**OkamiBass**

Hi!, Cuanto tiempo!, ya me parecía que Muguiwaragirl y vos eran algo más que amigos ^.^ En fin, les deseo felicidades a ambos, y te agradezco a ti mucho, el review.

**Nemo Robin**

Si te partiste de la risa cuando paso eso, no te imagino cuando Zoro despertó a Buck y Counan lanzándolos al mar, pero tomando sus precauciones. Por cierto, muy bueno el nuevo capitulo de Shinovis y Kaisokuos, y en el colegio, charlando con unos amigos se me ocurrió una escena muy divertida. Aparecen los Muguiwras contra los Akacsuki, pero Sanjy, levanta la mano y señala.... a Deidara, y le dice... -¡hijo de ****, me robaste el look!-. XDDDDDD

**Mugiwragirl**

En primer lugar, a mi me faltaría los ojos celestes y cambiar completamente mi cuerpo para parecerme a Robin, pero en cabello lo tengo muy parecido al suyo; a voz, de seguro te queda genial el cosplay. Wau, 2º bachiller?, ha de ser difícil y después de (cordialmente) matarme de risa con el dilema de tu profesora de francés con el anime y manga, te cuento que yo aquí nunca tuve francés, así que me pondrás todo en francés que yo en entenderé de ni A. Por cierto, mi profesor de lengua, tiene 29 años y el soltero pero tiene novia (Y no digo que vive en plena capital y tiene el Shopping más importante de la ciudad a 10 calles de su casa), y; cuando me pidió que lo leyera retome fuerzas; le conté que Toby debería tener casi más de 80 años, y cuando llegue a la parte de se quedo ciego por el Magenkyo Sharingan me dije "¿Se lo digo o no? Dios", y para no quedar mal, dije que había tenido un accidente y quedo ciego XD Y luego le arme un quilombo por que no recordaba para nada que Toby era Madara Uchiha al mismo tiempo así que, según él, me quedo bien pero, para mi, no dije nada de lo que quería decir. Y por último final; te cuento que hace un par de reviews atrás, Flames To Dust me puso que Zoro podría hacer de todo con su fuerza actual pero me pregunto si podría seguir escuchando todo. Yo lo interprete como que quería mezclar El Ángel con este fic y le mande un mensaje privado preguntándole que le parecía si lo mezclaba y me dio mil y un razones por las cuales no y si, y al final me dejo en cero de nuevo, entonces decidí que seria una historia aparte. (Sabes?, el nombre de Kia, se lo puse a la chica por que tu me dijiste que Kia te daba nostalgia, bue esto es para hacerle un honor de que aun esta aquí entre nosotros).

**P.D (A todos): Quisiera saber, que les parecería; si yo hiciera una segunda parte de El Ángel, no sería para nada como la primera y aun estoy dándome ideas. Quisiera saber que les parece.**

Atte. Dragonazul


	8. Parque Cretasico

**Capitulo 8: Parque Cretasico**

**-me llamo Kiara, me pueden apodar Kia- dijo jovialmente la muchacha.**

**-¿Kia?, me suena conocido... pero, supongo que es un gusto conocerte- comento Zoro con tranquilidad. Y aun esperaron un momento a que los muchachos se presentaran pero poco y nada paso.**

**-eh... ellos son los Piratas de Águila Dorada, no se si has escuchado sobre ellos- le comento Zoro con una gotita en la cabeza. Cuando vieron que en el claro detrás de ellos una manada dinosaurios se movían de un lado al otro.**

**-se han vuelto a perder; espérenme un minuto- le dijo mientras corría en dirección al lugar y se transformaba, intentando de movilizar a los iguanodontes.**

**La mayoría se quedo mirando la escena, pero todos prestaron atención cuando Zoro volteo a verlos.**

**-bien, tengo dos ideas: primera; que en verdad no saben controlar sus hormonas, o segunda; que nunca vieron a una muchacha así- les comento algo serio, más bien; ni el sabía como anteponer la situación de los muchachos.**

**La mayoría se quedaron callados. Zoro se llevo la mano a la cabeza.**

**-ok...- suspiro, -escúchenme, -esta chica... no será la única que vean en la vida y siendo piratas, mucho menos la ultima que vean desnuda- les explica, haciendo que la mayoría se sonrojara, -al punto final; deben superar esto si no, no conseguiremos provisiones para la próxima isla- les dijo, dándoles las espalda y comenzando a caminar al claro, -ah, y Counan- le llamo, asiendo que este se sobresaltara levemente, -a mi parecer, esta muchacha podría ser una persona en verdad preparada para ser vuestro próximo nakama- les dijo, y siguió su paso. Counan termino siguiéndolo y atrás, todos los demás.**

**Una vez que la muchacha había echo que la manada de dinosaurios huyeran, se acerco una vez más a la tripulación, ya como humana.**

**-oi, mira; necesitamos provisiones para la próxima isla ¿Podríamos atacar a algún tipo de animal que te no te moleste?- le pregunto Zoro, tomando la delantera a lo que venían.**

**-si, creo que con un sismosaurio les alcanza; síganme en mi casa tengo un mapa de donde se encuentran- dijo Kiara, a Zoro se alegro de que la muchacha fuera tan optimista; de alguna manera tenia un carácter algo cercano al de su capitán.**

**La casa de la muchacha estaba en una esquina del claro, tenía un tamaño considerable a pesar de estar hecha en su totalidad de madera.**

**-¿hace cuando tiempo que vives aquí?- pregunto Shine, que parecía ya olvidando lo sucedido antes.**

**-y... alrededor de cuatro años y medio- comento Kia.**

**-¿pero como es que llegaste aquí?- pregunto Zoro, sin entender; estando en camino a la casa.**

**-recordándolo, no me acuerdo bien; pero sé que cuando toda mi familia murió hace cinco años atrás, yo recorrí sola muchos lugar y me asenté aquí- comento, con total normalidad. La mayoría quedo algo sorprendido.**

**Más aun al entrar a la casa, la mayoría de las paredes tenían dibujos de dinosaurios y varios huesos o fósiles colgados por distintos lados.**

**-todo este lugar... ¿lo has hecho tu sola?- pregunto Jack, sorprendido ante la edificación.**

**-la mayoría, si la hice yo- comento, mientras buscaba algo en un estante; -aquí esta; un mapa de toda la isla- le comento, trayendo consigo un mapa, bastante grande.**

**-no será lo mejor del mundo, pero si toman este camino, llegaran a la zona de los Sismosaurios; son demasiado grandes, pero si atacan a uno pequeño podrán cargarlo en un barco- les comento mostrándoles el mapa.**

**-bien- asintió Shine, recordando el camino.**

**-les pediría que hagan el recorrido sin mi, con algo de suerte los alcanzare luego; tengo un par de cosas que arreglar en la casa- comento la muchacha.**

**-pero si esta en perfectas condiciones- replico Axel, cuando parte de la pared que estaba detrás de Kiara se cayo.**

**-no es tan fácil vivir en un lugar donde lagartos gigantes pasan raspando tu casa cada dos por tres- comento riendo Kia.**

**-ok, entonces; nos veremos en un rato- dijo Zoro sin problemas, mientras los muchachos salían de la casa y encaminaban a la zona sur de la isla.**

**-tal vez Zoro, tenga razón; si vive sola creo que no tendría problemas en unirse a nuestra tripulación- comento de la nada Buck, mientras caminaban.**

**-no lo sabemos; posiblemente no quiera ser la única mujer en una tripulación de hombres- comento Norman, -¿tu que dices Zoro?- pregunto, pero al darse vuelta el joven ya no estaba.**

**-¿Dónde rayos se fue Zoro?- pregunto Counan sin entender donde estaba, ya que hacía segundos él estaba allí.**

**-¿acaso no recuerdan que la reina de Arabasta dijo que era capaz de perderse en un pasillo de dos puertas?- pregunto Jack, induciendo que lo buscarían después. Y siguieron su camino.**

**-hey, ¿escuchan eso?- pregunto Norman, todos se detuvieron; Counan y Shine tuvieron que dar unos pasos hacía atrás para no ser aplastados por una manada de dinosaurios cuello largos que salieron del medio del bosque.**

**Luego de toda la avalancha, vieron pasar a un pequeño sismosaurio que se había apartado de la manada; y aun que ese fuera el blanco de la tripulación, algo lo atrapo antes.**

**De lo cual escapaban todos los demás animal, un Tiranosaurio llevo por delante al joven animal y no tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia de los humanos.**

**-eh... esto no es uy bueno- se dijo Norman.**

**-es uno solo; podemos contra él- dijo Counan poniéndose al frente del grupo y tomando su katana.**

**Del mismo bosque se aparecieron otros tres animales de gran tamaño; uno era casi tan gran como el tiranosaurio (casi 14 metros) y los otros dos llegan entre los 7 u 8 metros de alto.**

**-ahora si; esto no es bueno- se dijo Counan, al verse frente a cuatro reptiles gigantes.**

**De repente, otro gruñido llamo la atención de todos; el gruñido eran acompañado, de la voz de Zoro. Casi del mismo sitio de donde salieron los cuatro tiranidos; apareció un dinosaurio sobre el cual estaba Zoro, domándolo casi como un caballo normal aun que llevaba un par de cadenas como riendas.**

**-¿de donde rayos salio este tío con el dinosaurio?- se preguntaron todos los jóvenes piratas; aun que fuera lo bastante grande como para alcanzar a los dos más bajos, el tiranosaurio le superaba en altura. Pero a comparación de este, el animal que montaba Zoro; parecía más ágil y su cabeza era mayor que el del tiranido.**

**-¿y ahora?- pregunto Axel, sin entender.**

**-espera- le dijo Zoro, desde arriba, parado sobre el lomo del animal.**

**En cuanto el segundo animal más grande se encamino a su envestida, Kia apareció con su gran transformación y tirándose sobre él, una vez de pie; el gran animal quedo en el piso y Kia se acerco a la montura de Zoro. Oponiéndose a los tres que faltaban; los jóvenes solo miraban una pelea entre gruñidos y gruesos sonidos que sonaban por todo el bosque.**

**Hasta que, de una vez; Kia y el tiranosaurio se enlazaron el batalla, y Zoro junto al largarlo que montaba detenían a los otros dos.**

**-ver este, es como vivir la novela "Parque Jurasico"- comento Jack, todos le miraron; -dejen, es una novela en la cual los dinosaurios volvían a la vida, pero ahora no recuerdo mucho- dijo, parado junto a los demás.**

**A los minutos, lograron hacer que el tiranosaurio y los otros dos animales huyeran con heridas; y los otros dos dinosaurios quedaran de pie.**

**Counan, oyó, un leve gemir de la transformación de Kia; y presintió el decaimiento de la usuaria, él también lo era, lo había sentido antes.**

**El capitán de los Águila Dorada, corrió hacía la giganotosaurio; llegan a tiempo cuando Kiara se convertía en humana y cayendo en sus brazos.**

**-hey, ¿esta bien?- pregunto Zoro, desde arriba del animal.**

**-si, solo estoy algo cansada- dijo Kia, intentando ponerse de pie inútilmente.**

**-claro que no, no estas bien- le renegó Counan sosteniéndola por debajo de los brazos, y dándose cuenta que al momento se había desmayado en el mismo lugar.**

**-¡eh! Kia, despierta- le decía el joven.**

**-rápido, hay que llevarla con Roby- le aviso Zoro, asiendo que él animal que estaba montando se agachara, -que alguien lo acompañe al barco, mientras los demás hacemos guardia con el dinosaurio muerto- comento Zoro, rápidamente.**

**Counan levanto a Kia entre sus brazos y, junto con Jack, encaminaron sobre el dinosaurio hacia el barco.**

**-vamos, Kia; resiste- le decía el joven capitán, al la muchacha que llevaba en brazos, mientras Jack manipulaba como podía al reptil, y que Zoro lo hacía parecer tan fácil.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Un capitulo con un final, algo inconcluso; en realidad, sería más largo aún, pero le cambie la idea.

Comentando entre otras cosas; por mi cuenta releí mi fic de El Ángel, y se puse a pensar en la parte en la que Ed se linchaba con Luffy por desenterrar la tumba, bueno: recordé; que con una amiga había imaginado una historia y, no sé muy bien por que, Ed y Luffy se llevaban para el..., en fin.

Y, hoy en el día de la fecha; casi deseaba tener una Death Note en clase para matar, no solo al profesor de lengua (Una vez más), si no también al abanderado y al primer escolta; principalmente por que de nuevo creo que quede en 3º puesto. (Y por que, hablando de un texto argumentativo, se notaba lo machista que eran contra las mujeres)

Por cierto; estuve pensando mejor la idea de una continuación de El Ángel y de integrar a personajes exclusivos de ese fic.

**Agradecimiento a los Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Gracias por tu apoyo, y eso parece; una chica entre tantos hombres. Falta esperar a ver que pasa.

**Nemo Robin**

Me encanta Bacilos! ^.^ Y la canción de Pasos de Gigantes también la estuve escuchando todo el día. Tranquila, no te espío (eso es lo que crees; en realidad, Buck siempre anda por allí, ¿no te acuerdas que es espía?... ¡¿Buck, que no te había dicho que no me espíes a MI?! ) XD Un GaaNaru? Te diré un cosita, últimamente estube leyendo un par de doujinshis yaoi, pero aun no le tomo el gusto; y creo que cuando lo leo me dan arcadas XP Pero bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos; cuando dijiste, "ya dejo una buena impresión en la tripulación" pensé; "¿Una buena impresión, o una buena mirada? jajaja". Y por cierto, esta isla es Litle Graden "2", significa que no es aquí donde se encuentran los muguiwaras con los gigantes.

**Flames To Dust**

En fin, parece que todos apoyan una segunda parte de El Ángel; aun que noc reo que sea como la primera, ya la iré pensando. Por el momento, diré solo esta fruta del diablo, a menos que quieras que haya personas que se conviertan el Pterodáctilos, mamuts, plesiosauros XDDD Y por cierto, ¿En que parte aparece Pagaya? Aun yo allá escrito el fic, dime en que parte es por que, no al encuentro ni por casualidad.

Con esto culmina el capitulo nº 8.

_**P.D**_: Dinosaurios utilizados para este capitulo

_**Carcharodontosaurus**_

Dinosaurio que montaba Zoro, 8 metros de altura.

.

_**Giganotosaurus**_

Dinosaurio en que se convierte Kia (Titan titan no mi), 13 metros de altura.

.

_**Tyrannosaurus**_

Dinosaurio que mato al pequeño sismosaurio. 15 metros de altura.

.

_**Tarbosaurus**_

Dinosaurio que acompañaba al Tirano Rex. 14 metros de altura.

.

_**Siamotyrannus**_

Dinosaurio que acompañaba al Tirano Rex. 7 metros de altura.

.

_**Albertosaurus**_

Dinosaurio que acompañaba al Tirano Rex. 8 metros de altura.

.

_**Seismosaurus**_

Dinosaurios que escapaban de los tiranidos. 38 metros de altura.

.

_**Iguanodon**_

Dinosaurio en manda que apareció en el capitulo anterior. 9 metros de altura.

.

_**Stegosaurus**_

Dinosaurios con puas que ataco Zoro en el capitulo anterior. 9 metros de altura.

...

Todo esto, solo lo sabe una persona que quiere ser paleontóloga en el futuro. O, que esta obsesionada con los dinosaurios como yo XD


	9. Conocimiento

**Capitulo 9: Conocimiento**

**Counan estaba sentado en el piso, al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Roderic; el cual habían diseñado para que sea el consultorio del barco.**

**En la proa se encontraba Jack cerca del barandal, aun sosteniendo una cadena que mantenía al dinosaurio a su lado; hacía rato se había sorprendido con el animal. Él mismo se había criado en una zona rural y conocía perfectamente como mantener a su lado a los caballos.**

**El gran reptil no era la excepción, ya que mientras él estura sentado, sosteniendo la cadena; este no se movía de su lado.**

**Lejos; se encontraba el resto de la tripulación y Zoro, montando guardia, y este ultimo sentado sobre el gran cadáver del animal.**

**...**

**Volviendo al barco;**

**Counan se alerto cuando Roby salio del cuarto, y le miro con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-estará bien; parece que vivir en un sitio como este la hizo resistente a golpes y heridas pero quedo dormida en la cama- le contó el muchacho, -por cierto, hable un poco con ella y me pidió que le dijera algo a Jack- le dijo, encaminando a la proa; -si quieres, puedes entrar; pero no hagas ruido- le alerto, antes de irse.**

**El joven termino entrando al cuarto, en especial para sensiorasce de que la joven estuviera bien.**

**Kia permanecía dormida en la cama del consultorio, en si parecía estar bien; tenia un pequeño corte en la mejilla y vendada su mano derecha, ya que dormía de costado y solo podía ver su cabeza y su ante brazo.**

**Counan se termino de acercar y se sentó en un banco que estaba enfrente de la cama; quedando mirando a la joven.**

**-gracias, te debemos una- dijo levemente y cerrando los ojos, recordando que la joven los había ayudado a ahuyentar a los reptiles gigantes.**

**-no fue nada- dijo de la nada, haciendo que Counan saltara levemente.**

**-eh... ¿no era que estabas dormida?- pregunto confuso, viendo que Kia ya parecía despierta.**

**-no, solo necesitaba descansar- respondió tranquilamente.**

**-¿te sientes mejor?- inquirió Counan.**

**-si, gracias a que te diste cuenta que me andaba mareando- respondió, enderezándose levemente.**

**-bueno, ha decir verdad; yo también soy usuario, así que conozco los efectos secundarios de las frutas- comento sin problemas.**

**-ya veo... ¿Y que hace tu fruta del diablo?- pregunto con algo de interés, Kiara.**

**-ah decir verdad, aun no lo sé; pero creo que son de aquellas que no hacen nada hasta un momento determinado- dijo, por momentos algo nervioso.**

**-hey- le llamo Kia, -dime, ¿te pasa algo que de la nada tu corazón empezó a latir de 60 a 90 veces por minuto?- pregunto, asiendo que el joven quedara en expectativa.**

**-¿Cómo mides eso?- pregunto, sacando completamente el tema anterior.**

**-tengo muy buen oído y, más el oído del dinosaurio, puedo escuchar bastante bien- sonrío sin problemas. Counan también sonrío levemente y no pudo evitar, un mínimo sonrojo en su cara; anteriormente la muchacha llevaba atado su cabello, pero de antes que la atrapara antes de que se desmayara ya llevaba el cabello suelto. Aun que, no se había tomado el tiempo para verla bien.**

**-dime; ¿sabes si tendré que estar aquí para rato?- pregunto la joven, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**

**-eh; no lo sé- respondió Counan.**

**-bien- se dijo algo decidida, comenzando sentarse en la cama.**

**-espera, no te puedes levantar aún- dijo tomándole un hombro; -hace unos momentos te desmayaste, no te puedes levantar he irte caminando así no más; menos con esas heridas- le advirtió.**

**-pero... estar aquí es una carga para ustedes- comento Kia con cara de pena. **

**Counan lo pensó, en verdad, estaban apurados; pero otra idea paso por su cabeza.**

**-eh... dime; ¿querrías ser nuestra nakama?- le pregunto, suponiendo una respuesta negativa.**

**-¿nakama?- se pregunto la chica, miro un momento al piso y luego sonrío; -bien, si todos me aceptan; seré su nakama- le dijo, para luego levantar su mano derecha, para que Counan también lo hiciera.**

**-bienvenida a la tripulación de los Piratas del Águila Dorada- le dijo Counan feliz.**

**-y, ¿me pueden hacer un favor antes de partir de la isla?- le pregunto la muchacha.**

**-eh, ¿cual?- indagó.**

**...**

**Una vez más, Roderic quedo de guardia en el barco y Counan siguió las huellas del reptil que montaba Jack, para encontrarse a medio camino con su tripulación; una ultima vez el dinosaurio lo ayudaba, arrastrando el animal tras de sí.**

**Luego de contarles las noticias a los compañeros, se dirigieron a la casa de Kia.**

**-¿seguro que solo te dijo estos?- pregunto Axel, viendo seis cajas con cosas que habían sacado de la casa.**

**-si, yo se lo pregunte mil y un veces, y me dijo que no quería más nada; que con estos se arreglaría- les dijo, luego de haber sacado aquellas cajas que ya estaban preparadas hacía un par de días, ya que Kiara tenía pensado irse del lugar, pero la llegada de los piratas cambio todo.**

**-y... me pidió otro favor- dijo Counan mirando la casa, -quiere... que la destruyamos- comento, ante la mirada de todo; -me dijo que no quería que nos animales del lugar se vieran afectados por la edificación, así que; abra que derribarla de alguna forma- dijo, cruzando los brazos pensando como tirarla abajo.**

**-yo tengo pólvora en el barco- comento Buck, ante la idea de tal; pero de la nada, Zoro se acerco a la gran cabaña.**

**-eh, Zoro, ¿Qué vas ha...- estuvo por decir Shine, cuando lo vieron dar un gran salto y, desde la alturas, lanzarse hacía la casa que se fue desplomando de a poco; hasta quedar una pila de madera.**

**-¿eso es suficiente?- pregunto Zoro, saliendo en desastre.**

**-eh, si- acepto Counan. Mientras todos miraban algo sorprendidos la velocidad en que había destruido todo.**

**...**

**Una vez dentro del barco.**

**Counan se asomo por la puerta del consultorio, esta vez, estaba seguro que Kia estaba dormida; entre lentamente con un caja mediana en manos, y se acerco a la cama.**

**Dejo la caja junto a la cama, y se sentó un momento en el banco que estaba a su lado. Sonrío levemente al ver la cara de tranquilidad de la muchacha; dirigió su mirada a la caja y reconoció que en una chaqueta que se encontraba dentro había una foto en uno de los bolsillos. Miro a Kiara un momento y se acerco a tomar la foto; se quedo mirándola.**

**En esta había un chico que tendría 13 años o menos, y en su espalda llevaba a una pequeña de cabello corto. A la cual pudo identificar como a Kia, a quien la miro unos momentos; recordando que ella les había dicho que había quedado huérfana. Suspiro y devolvió la foto a su lugar.**

**Y se levanto, para sentarse a un costado del cuarto; se acomodo allí y miro por última vez a Kia, esta vez sonrojándose levemente. Bajo la cabeza mientras sentía como se dormía de a poco.**

Nota de la autora: Bueno, el capitulo IX .

Pos data, de los capítulos anteriores y/o fics anteriores:

"Ningún dinosaurio, animal, ser mitológico o demonio fue lastimado en la producción del fic (A excepción del hada que se comió Kia XD; espero que la asociación de protectores de hadas no me demande XDDD)".

Un capitulo hecho para descansar y pensar en lo que pasara en el futuro, pero tranquilos!!! Desde ya, prometo que en el próximo capitulo (Y si no, en los siguientes):

...

**(Música de fondo de suspenso)**

**Aparecerán dos personajes que todos conocemos bien... (Dos sombras se apenas se deslumbran).**

**Descubrirán algo que dejara en shock a Zoro y ara que la tripulación tenga que apurarse en su recorrido. ("Zoro, ella esta...."- dijo con un hilo de voz).**

**Y... Zoro deberá soportar ha seis adolescente ante la llegada de Kia a la tripulación. ("Ya te lo dije, no pueden controlar sus hormonas". "Me he dado cuenta").**

**Todos estos y mucho más en:....**

**-Para cuando tú vuelvas-**

**Próximamente, más capítulos en .**

**(Producción original de Dragonazul)**

...

XD, ¿Qué les pareció mi trailer?

Por cierto, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic; que también será ZoRo; y creo que me quedara, en verdad muy humorístico. ¿Se imaginan a los piratas Sombrero de Paja, como personajes principales de los cuentos infantiles más conocidos? jajajajaja.

Próximamente, ya lo estoy escribiendo ^^

**Agradecimientos a los revies:**

**Gabe Logan**

No sabes como me reí cuando leí tu review, en verdad me divirtió; y, como verás, ya tenemos a nuestras nueva nakamas en la tripulación.

**Flames To Dust**

Ey, cuando dices "Dependiendo de que cabeza". ¿Quieres decir que me falta cabeza o que escribo cosas locas?mmm... es muy posible XDDD, todos tenemos algo de locura ¿no?. Jejeje, veras; el nombre de la estrella mascota de Camie es Pappag, y Pagaya es el nombre del padre de Conis, cuando te escuche decir eso me pregunte si habría dos personajes con el mismo nombre, he investigue, y mira lo que saque. Ah decir verdad; cuando Kia se transforma completamente su ropa solo se rasga, si no, ya te hubieras imaginado la reacción de los muchachos jejeje

**Mugiwaragirl**

Que mal, lo tuyo; desde el mundo al re vez, hasta la lo más grande; ¡Eres parte de un salón de manga! que sukeee! Y lo del profe estuvo bueno; pero por favor no llores. Por cierto, ya le mande un review de cumpleaños a Okamibass, ¿Y como les fue en la fiesta?

**Nemo Robin**

Tranquila, aquí me pasa lo mismo; hoy a la tarde descubrí a Buck espiándonos a mi amiga y a mí; claro, como mi amiga controla muy bien el chakra ya veras como quedo Buck. ¿Lees Mafalda? Aquí es una historieta representativa, y aun que a muchos de mis compañeros no les agrade; a mi me encanta, tengo a la colección completa de la 1 a la 10 y la Mafalda inedia, que muestra como se conocieron Mafalda y Felipe en la puerta del edificio donde viven ^o^ Hay, es un recuerdo muy dulce de mi infancia; y como sabrás acá hay una plaza con el nombre de Mafalda ahora le otorgaran un premio a Quino por ello (Larga vida a Quino y sus historietas!). Recuerdas que me mandaste un trozo de hoja de Death Note?, bueno, lo perdí T_T Y justo cuando lo necesitaba. Por cierto, a mi también me gusta el yaoi tranquilo, si no da asco. Como un par de Doujinshi que encontré en Internet, no em agradan los ZoSan pero me parecen algo tiernos los de ZoLu. jejeje. Comoa divinas sobre la pareja, ¡No! ¡No debía decirlo; promete que no se lo dirás a nadie! jajaja, pero si ya todos se dieron cuenta... Y , por cierto, muy bueno tu one-shot; El Vengador (me hizo llorar).

Con esto concluye el capitulo nº 9. (P.D: Ha decir verdad, el capitulo anterior, se llamó; "Parque Cretásico", por que la mayoria de los dinosaurios que puse vivieron en el Cretasico superior)


	10. Luego de la tormenta, llega un arco iris

Atención!

No habrá más capitulo de "Para cuando tu vuelvas".

Por la razón que Buck (Francotirador de la tripulación Águila dorada, capitaneada por Counan Rayman) quedo en terapia intensiva a causa de golpes de puño que le dieron Dulce (mi amiga, cuando lo encontramos espiándonos) y luego fue rematado por Tsunade, ya que cayo (no sé como) en Konoha, y fue ayudado por Gaara (el kasekage de la aldea de la arena) pero tuvo un percance al encontrarse con la hokage y ya verán por que no podré subir capítulos...

...

Jajajaja, Mentira XDDD (Si se lo creyeron, no me van a negar que estuviera bueno, idea originaria de Nemo Robin en un review).

Ahora con ustedes el capitulo X:

* * *

.

**Capitulo 10: Luego de la tormenta, llega un arco iris**

**Counan despertó de golpe, cuando el barco pareció inclinarse de golpe; y el joven capitán se calló de costado al piso.**

**-¿eh? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kia, que se había despertado ante el movimiento; ambos se dieron cuenta que no hacía mucho había anochecido, pero también se escuchaba la lluvia caer.**

**-¡Counan, la marina nos ataca!- escucho de parte de Shine, golpeando desde el otro lago de la puerta.**

**-¡¿la marina?!- grito mientras se levantaba, -Kia, quédate aquí- le dijo, mientras salía y se iba corriendo junto con el navegante.**

**-¿hace cuanto tiempo que estaba dormido?- pregunto Counan.**

**-desde la tarde; recién avistamos el barco y apenas nos vieron comenzaron a atacar- le comento Shine.**

**Así mismo era, cuando el barco de la marina apenas vio la bandera de huesos cruzados y una calavera con alas doradas, comenzaron un bombardeo de bolas de cañón hacía ellos. Al salir a la proa, se dio cuenta que llovía a más no poder, cosa que no se había dado cuenta de ante mano que su compañero ya estaba mojado antes de que hablara con él.**

**-rápido; tomen dirección norte- grito Shine, mientras Counan tomaba el timón y los demás tomaban las cuerdas de las velas.**

**-¡Axel, Buck; marquen las velas al norte!- gritaba el navegante, mientras Roderic estaba lo alto del poste principal, esperando ver islas a lo lejos, -¿ves algo?- pregunto Shine.**

**-¡no, nada!- grito desde lo alto el medico.**

**-Shine- le llamo Zoro, el cual estaba mirando al barco de la marina, pero no se movía, -las balas de cañón, se acercan aquí- le dijo, alertándolo.**

**-¡Norman, Jack; detengan el ataque como sea!- les grito, al tiempo en que los dos jóvenes encaminaban al barandal derecho.**

**-¿listo?- pregunto Norman, mientras que ya aun parecía tranquilo aun estando parado sobre la baranda en plena tormenta.**

**-si, primero desviemos los ataques y luego los sorprendemos; ya prepara la bomba- le dijo, mientras sacaba unas cadenas de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Y Norman sacaba su flauta pero la separaba en la primer parte, demostrando una pequeña navaja.**

**De golpe, tres bolas de cañón se acercan a ellos; Jack levanta los brazos y junto a sus cadenas, estas golpean los cañones varios metros antes de que choquen el barco, provocando una gran nube entre ellos y el barco enemigo.**

**-vale- le dijo Norman a su compañero, mientras tenia una parte de aquella flauta echa navaja y en la otra sostenía la punta que parecía un silbato.**

**Jack bajo del barandal al piso, y con un movimiento una de las cadenas se engancho a uno de los pequeños mástiles de madera del barandal; Norman se paro sobre la cadena. Y junto a un impulso de Jack junto a las cadenas, dio un salto formidable; desde la altura, lanzo aquella pequeña navaja que se clavo en el borde de una de las cornisas del barco.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto un marine a otro.**

**-no tengo idea- le respondió.**

**Desde el barco, Norman aterrizo; rápidamente retomo bastante aire y toco el silbato todo lo que pudo. Un agudo sonido resonó en ambos barco, la navaja flauta clavada en el barco de la marina; tembló levemente, y, de alguna manera; estalló, provocando un momento de pánico en el barco.**

**Jack miro para arriba y diviso un pequeño objeto que había salido volando de la explosión, una vez que estuvo sobre él. Lo retuvo con una de sus cadenas y lo atrajo hacía él.**

**-ten de nuevo, tu flauta- le comento, dándole el instrumento a su nakama.**

**-¡Shine, están distraídos; escapemos ahora!- le grito Norman al navegante.**

**-bien, chicos...- estuvo por gritar, cuando sin darse cuenta alguien abrió una puerta detrás de él, haciendo que casi se caiga.**

**-¡¿quien es?!- grito de golpe, algo enfadado; -eh... Kia- se dijo, quedando mudo; frente a la muchacha.**

**-vaya, si que se había largado a llover- comento sin importarle mucho lo que le había dicho el navegante.**

**-eh, ¿acaso estoy pintado?- pregunto con una gotita, cuando recordó lo que estaba haciendo; -cierto; ¡hey, chicos...- una vez más, cuando diviso que el barco de la marina volvía a atacar; y tres cañones se acercaban a espaldas de Jack y Norman, -¡cuidado!- grito, al mismo tiempo que vio correr a Kia hacía el barandal donde se encontraban sus dos nakamas.**

**Ambos voltearon en segundos; cuando las tres bombas se acercaban en fila hacía ellos, al mismo tiempo que vieron a Kia subir al barandal y saltar en esa misma dirección.**

**-¡espera, ¿Qué haces?!- llego a gritarle Norman, cuando Kia tome un forma hibrida y utilizo su cola para remandar las balas de cañón al barco contrario, y, al mismo tiempo, impulsándose hacía su barco, tomando forma humana.**

**Jack dio varios pasos hacía atrás, justo para atrapar a Kia de espaldas; y cayendo al piso ambos.**

**-¿estas bien?- pregunto el artillero, que había caído sentado y en sus brazos estaba Kia.**

**-eh, si- comento la muchacha, al mismo tiempo en que se escuchaban explosiones en el barco enemigo.**

**Zoro aun miraba la escena de todos ayudando y suspiro.**

**-bien, ahora terminemos con esto- se dijo mientras subía unas escaleras que daban al techo, no muy alto; del barco.**

**-Zoro, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Shine, viendo que se dirigía al techo.**

**-dile a los muchachos que sostengan bien la vela, que un fuerte vendaval se acerca- le comento, una vez en el techo; Zoro se puso en una clase de posición de ataque, pero sin sus katanas.**

**Miro la vela, y respiro profundo. Hizo un rápido moviendo con sus brazos mientras avanzaba un par de pasos.**

**-mutoryu- susurro por la bajo, al tiempo en el que creaba una ola de viento simplemente con sus brazos; todo el barco tembló y escaparon rápidamente de la vista de la marina; aun que estos no se pudieran mover ya que su barco había sido dañado y ya tenían fugas.**

**Así el barco de la tripulación Águilas Doradas, se escabullo en el mar.**

**...**

**Un par de horas después.**

**Debía ser alrededor de media noche, Counan había quedado de guardia esa noche; y agradeció mucho las horas que había dormido durante la tarde, más una jarra de café que le había pedido a Axel antes de volver a dormir, parecía que sería una noche tranquila, ya que había dejado de llover y el cielo estaba despejado.**

**Suspiro mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, busco en su bolsillo un cigarrillo y su encendedor; ha decir verdad no le gustaba mucho fumar, pero le había tomado una rápida adicción al tabaco. Volvió a suspirar una vez más, esta vez exhalando algo de humo.**

**Escucho unos pasos abajo, y miro a la proa.**

**Kia estaba caminando por allí, y vio que se sentó en la proa, tomándose las rodillas mientras miraba el cielo.**

**La muchacha, miró hacía atrás cuando escucho un ruido tras de sí.**

**-oh, capitán; no me acorde que había quedado de guardia- comento la joven, mientras que Counan se sentaba a su lado.**

**-por cierto, no hace falta que me llames "capitán"; con Counan me alcanza- comento sonriendo levemente. Kiara le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar al cielo.**

**-¿no te agradan las estrellas?- pregunto la joven, mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus brazos.**

**-si, de chico también las veía todas las noches- comento, mientras miro de reojo a Kia; pero simplemente para ver que llevaba puesto. Parecía llevar una blusa larga que usaba como un pequeño vestido y, al parecer, no parecía llevar más prendas que esa misma.**

**Counan se sonrojo levemente y desvío su mirada a otro lado, Kia le miro al darse cuenta de que había girado la mirada muy pronto.**

**-hey, Counan- le llamo levemente la joven, Counan giro a mirarla, cuando la saco el cigarrillo; y lo tiro al mar.**

**-¡hey! ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Counan, mientras Kia le sonreía.**

**-no me gusta es aroma a cigarrillo, además eso te hace mal- le dijo, señalando sus labios. Counan solo se digno a hacer un puchero por un momento. Luego, ambos volvieron a mirar al cielo.**

**-¿Cuántas estrellas crees que habrá en el cielo?- pregunto Kia.**

**-em... no lo sé; diez- dijo bromeando, haciendo que la chica ser riera.**

**-vamos, de verdad; ¿Cuántas estrellas crees que halla?- volvió a preguntar.**

**-bueno; creo que deben ser infinitas, nunca he llegado a contarlas todas- bromeó, Kiara volvió a reírse levemente; y se acostó en la proa. Counan aún seguía sentado, cuando recordó algo.**

**-eh, Kia; a la tarde cuando trajimos tus cosas para acá encontré una foto en tus ropas y cuando...- le dijo, cuando miró hacía atrás y se dio cuenta de que la muchacha se había puesto de costado, y estaba dormida. Counan solo sonrío.**

**-es una dormilona- se comento, al tiempo en que pensaba que tendría que llevarla a su cuarto; no podía dejar allí en la nada.**

**Se desperezo, y se levanto. Arrodillándose junto a Kia y levantándola en brazos, la chica instantáneamente se abrazo a su cuello y se apoyo en su hombro.**

**-má, aun es temprano- comentó la muchacha, Counan se río para dentro; y entro a la cabina del barco.**

**Encamino al pasillo donde a los costados se encontraban los cuartos de cada tripulante, el ultimo era el suyo; pero el de Kia era uno de los primeros. Entro empujando la puerta con su espalda y volviendo a cerrarla levemente.**

**Se dio cuenta de que la cama ya estaba preparada, algo desprolija; supuso que por que Kia no se podía dormir, fue a la proa.**

**Se acerco a la cama, dejo sus piernas sobre la misma; pero al ver que no se soltaba de su cuello, se vio en la opción de despertarla.**

**-Kia, vamos despierta; me tienes que soltar- le dijo, casi al oído ya que su cabeza estaba en su hombro; Kia se despertó, pero apenas.**

**-eh, no má; ¿no te puedes quedar aquí más tiempo?- le pregunto aun medía dormida, aun lo había soltado levemente. Counan se arrodillo un poco en la cama para poder dejarla acostada, pero aun así seguí abrazada a él.**

**Counan suspiro y intentando de evitar sonrojándose una vez más.**

**-Kia- le renegó una vez más; la chica se despertó de una vez.**

**-¿eh? ¿No estábamos en la proa?- le pregunto con su cara a su lado, una vez más haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.**

**-mira, te quedaste dormida y te traje- le comento, tambaleándose un segundo con la chica en brazos.**

**-hey, ¿acaso soy tan pesada?- pregunto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa; ya estando frente a él, aun que sin intención alguna.**

**-no, para nada- le comentó Counan, algo apenado al sonrojarse frente a la chica.**

**-¿estas bien?, estas rojo, tal vez tengas fiebre- le pregunto Kiara, acercando su cara a la de Counan; pero un intento en el que el chico se alejo levemente de ella. Haciendo que tambaleara y, directamente, el casi se cayera sobre Kia en la cama.**

**Sus labios no se rozaron; si no chocaron directamente uno con el otro; ambos quedan sorprendidos ante el beso que estaba sucediendo.**

**De golpe, ambos se separaron bruscamente; Kia quedo semi-sentada y Counan parado en medio del cuarto.**

**-Counan, veras... no fue... eh- tartamudeo por unos momentos Kia, que por primeras vez se había sonrojado también.**

**-no, fue un accidente... yo-yo...- también tartamudeo Counan, más rojo aun que un tomate, -¡discúlpame!- le dijo rápidamente, y salio corriendo del cuarto. Kia no le pudo decir nada, ya que directamente había desaparecido.**

**La muchacha se rozo los labios con sus dedos; parecía que le latían, nunca antes le había pasado eso, más bien; nunca antes había sentido a su corazón latir tan fuerte.**

**Counan, había corrido a velocidad luz; y estaba sentado en la sima del mástil principal, jadeaba levemente y aun seguía sonrojado. También se toco los labios, era la primera vez que sentía que su boca ardía. El sentir el cuerpo de Kia, tan ceca del suyo lo hacía temblar; ¿Qué pasaría si se lo contaba a los demás? ¿Y si pensaba que él había echo otra cosa, y dejaba la tripulación?.**

**Se acurruco a un costado, en su cara podía sentir el color rojo instalarse en su cara; cerró los ojos, cuando escucho unos pasos desde abajo.**

**Apenas se asomo de la barandilla, y casi se muere al darse cuenta que Kia había vuelto.**

**-capitán- llamó Kia algo directa, Counan le escucho desde arriba; -eh... espero que entienda que fue un accidente; no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Kia, mirando bajo y sonrojada.**

**-no hay problema- apenas escucho de parte de Counan, luego escucho que la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar; Counan se volvió a acurrucar, cerró los ojos una vez más.**

**-ya... ya pasó- se dijo, aun sonrojado.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Jajaja, el que leyó el principio se debió querer matar XD

Por cierto, no saben las horas que pase pensando el beso accidentado de ese par; incluso estaba en ingles particular y no terminaba de imaginármelo. jeje (aun que no será el ultimo).

-

Ahora, hablando de verdad cosas para matarse de la risa; tengo una amiga de México que la conozco através del MSN y hace unos días le comente sobre este fic. Y le dije que "en una tripulación donde había seis jóvenes, Zoro los acompañaba por un tiempo, había otro muchacho (Roby) que ya llegaba a la edad de Zoro (30 años), y se les acababa de unir una chica"; entonces le pregunte que situaciones podría poder, y realmente me encanto lo que me dijo:

(Conversación de Chat)

...

**Karla:** emmm... no se... se hace gay

**Daniela**: jajajajaja, vale de verdad, que situaciones podría poner, se supone que Zoro tiene 30 años en el fic

**Karla**: Bueno, podría ser que por algún problema, para huir se tengan que vestir de mujeres, y Zoro bese a alguno pesando que era una mujer y luego al darse cuenta que era un hombre, sigue el juego por que le gustaba

**Daniela**: n_nU Bueno, este; deja, ya me las arreglare.

¿**XD**? (Ahora que recuerdo, olvide decirle que Zoro estaba buscando a su hija).

**Agradecimiento a lo review:**

**Gabe Logan**

Ha decir verdad; en el primer momento de todos pensaba poner a Kia con Norman, por que era una de mis favoritos; en especial por que era muy tímido y callado. Pero al final; el ganador es Counan, jeje. Tendrán que esperar un poco más para ver (leer) la noticia que hará que Zoro no quiera perder tiempo.

**Flames to Dust**

Bueno, Zoro parecía bastante tranquilo; no se movió mucho de lugar. Por cierto, ¿Qué significa locuaz? Me da flojera buscarla en el diccionario. Y por cierto, con Choper, tengo preparada una sorpresa muy impresionante e importante, pero será casi al final. Tranquilo, que las cosas con las chicas ya se arreglo; y además, logre que Robin me ayude con mi tarea de Historia e Ingles, y Nami me ayuda para Geografía y Matemática; no sabes lo kawai que son ^o^

**Nemo Robin**

¿Adivina que?, hace alrededor de 9 meses atrás se me desapareció el teléfono celular y más o menos cuando puse el capitulo en el cual Kia se comía un hada, se me desapareció un Pink de Naruto y Sasuke Shippuden de espaldas que estas super kawai; creo que son hadas. Y si no, algún gnomo no estoy segura, pero debo averiguarlo. jeje. Ya pronto are el segundo capitulo de "Diez mil cuentos de humor y una canción desanimada"; aun claro, debo consultarlo con Dulce-chan y tener tiempo libre en la semana en muy difícil para mí.

**Mugiwaragirl**

Chica, entre a You tube y me hice una cuenta, ¡pero no me llega el mensaje de autorización de dirección e email! Si quieres deja tu review y después me dices como se hace por un mensaje privado; eso si, me gusto que la pasaras re bien en la fiesta y que me cuentes sobre el salón del manga que debe ser re kawai, pero no comentaste nada sobre el capitulo n_nU

Bueno, primero; quisiera que den un par de ideas de que les gustaría que apareciera en la segunda temporada de "El Ángel"; ya tengo un par de ideas, como que vuelvan personajes que cree para ese mismo fic, o tengo una visión de una misión hacía un mundo apocaliptico; ha decir verdad no estoy segura. Solo dire:

DEJAR REVIEWS NO CUESTA NADA!!! ^o^


	11. Lo que paso, paso

**Capitulo 11: Lo que pasó; pasó**

**-Counan... Counan, despierta- le decía Shine, mientras empujaba de un hombro a su capitán para que despertara.**

**-eh... ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, algo dormido aún.**

**-ya es de día- le dijo, al mismo tiempo que Counan volvía a bajar la cabeza dormido.**

**-no despierta- se dijo para adentro, luego miro para abajo a la proa; -¿lo tienes listo?- le pregunto a Jack, que le respondió levantando el puño con el pulgar.**

**-bien- se dijo para adentro. Zoro estaba sentado sobre la baranda, mirando para arriba a ver que sucedía.**

**-es hora de despertar- se escucho de Shine, y luego vieron a Counan volar hacía el mar mientras despertaba en el viaje.**

**Aun que vieron que algo de agua salto; Counan se dio cuenta de que había caído sobre un gomon parecido a un salvavidas pero muchísimos más grande.**

**-¿Qué... es esto?- se pregunto, despertando del todo. Enseguida se volteo al escuchar una risa que casi le hace temblar.**

**-fue idea de Jack- le comento Kia, que también estaba sobre un salvavidas como el suyo; por un momento quedo callado; pero verla reír tan normalmente supo que era mejor quedarse callado.**

**-eh... ¿están todos acá?- pregunto, al ver a la mayoría en el mar.**

**-si, y ya que no despertabas; tirarte al mar fue buena idea- le dijo Norman, también en el agua.**

**-bien- contesto el capitán que parecía no tener ganas de nada en aquel momento.**

**Mientras la mayoría se encontraba disfrutando del mar, Axel había entrado a la cocina no hacía mucho para ir preparando la cena, Roderic aprovecho que Zoro estaba despierto y charlaban acerca de la posible posición de los piratas que buscaban.**

**Counan también había salido del mar, pero se había sentado a del lado contrario del barandal; debía pensar en algo.**

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre haber soñado eso?- se dijo para dentro, cerrando los ojos; recordando imágenes rápidas de su ultimo sueño, prefería no recordarlo. Aun que; imágenes de él mismo y Kia aun pasaban por su cabeza, pero esta vez su visión era bastante pasada de mano de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.**

**-eres un idiota, eso eres- se dijo enojándose con si mismo.**

**Estado en sus pensamientos que no escucho un grito que llamo la atención de todos en el barco.**

**-¡¡Buck!! ¡¡Eres un pervertido!!- fue casi increíble que alguien en lo basto del mar no hubiera escuchado su voz.**

**Incluso Axel salio corriendo de la cocina con una sartén en la mano ha ver que pasaba; era la voz de Kia, y muy enojada, hacía Buck, aun que, este no podía estar peor; ya que estaba apenas flotando en el agua con varios golpes en la cabeza. Kia estaba en el gran salvavidas a su lado; aun que tapándose el pecho, ya que, de alguna manera, su bikini se había suelto "sola".**

**-Kia, ¿quieres la sartén así se la partes en la cabeza?- le pregunto Axel levantando el material.**

**-¡Axel!- le grito algo enojado Roby a su lado.**

**-bueno- comento sin problemas Kia, que atrapo con un mano la satén que le lanzo Axel y claramente, la mayoría escucho cuando la sartén golpeaba la cabeza del francotirador, más otros tres golpes.**

**-tenía razón; físicamente se parece un poco a Robin pero en carácter se parece bastante a Nami- le comento Zoro a Roderic, a su lado; agachándose de repente para esquivar a Buck que había salido volando en su dirección.**

**-mañana le dolerá- acoto Shine estando en el agua.**

**-si es que despierta para mañana, si le dolerá- acoto Roby mientras atendía al joven que parecía estar en coma.**

**Por su parte Kia subía a la proa y entro a la cabina, aun esta vez, evitando que los muchachos murieran por una hemorragia nasal.**

**-hey, Counan; tierra a Counan, ¿nos escuchas?- le pregunto Zoro, mancando a Counan de sus pensamientos; -es probable que pase una Buster Call enfrente tuyo y ni siquiera te enteres- le comentó.**

**-he... si- dijo levantándose, -¿paso algo?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza.**

**-mm... no, nada- le dijo Zoro, volviendo a sentarse en el barandal. Counan, se dirigió a la cocina; aun que casi no se dio cuenta de pasar por al lado de Roby y Buck, uno atendiéndolo y el otro inconsciente respectivamente.**

**Counan entro a la cocina y paso de largo a Axel que lo saludo; siguió a su cuarto y se tiro sobre la cama.**

**Suspiro unos momentos y miro al techo.**

**-ya basta; lo que pasó, pasó- se dijo para adentro; se sentó tomándose la cabeza, sintiendo el algo de sudor. Sin problemas se saco la camiseta y se volvió a acostar, suspirando.**

**-uf... parece que este lugar es un horno- se dijo para dentro Counan, aludiendo al calor del día.**

**Salio al pasillo, vacío, y encamino al baño, que encontraba a la mitad del pasillo, entro simplemente para mojarse la cara, y pensar un momento allí.**

**-¿me alcanza aquella toalla?- pregunto una voz; Counan paso su mano a un costado y le dio la toalla... (Distraído mal, para no darse cuenta que había alguien a su lado).**

**-¿eh?- se pregunto, luego de reaccionar que había alguien a su lado.**

**Giro la mirada para asegurarse y por poco que no vuelve a ponerse rojo como la sangre.**

**-¡¿Kia?!- casi grito.**

**-este... si siempre que nos encontremos va ha ser en algún lugar inoportuno creo que deberemos acostumbrarnos- le respondió sin problemas la muchacha.**

**-no, fue...- dijo Counan, pero luego retomo aire; -no sabía que estabas aquí, debí preguntar- comento el muchacho.**

**-bueno, entonces acuérdate la próxima- le comento Kiara.**

**-hey, Kia, quiera pedirle un favor- dijo Counan, -quisiera que guardemos lo que paso ayer- le dijo, bajando la mirada; reconociendo al momento que Kia solo llevaba la toalla que él le había pasado.**

**-eh, no hay problema- comento Kia y luego río levemente, -te has vuelto a sonrojar- dijo tapándose la boca.**

**-bueno, ayer tu también te terminaste sonrojando- se defendió Counan adelantando un paso.**

**-pero tu lo has hecho más veces que yo- río Kia. Pero de repente choco su espalda contra la pared del baño al ver que Counan la había semi acorralado acercándosele.**

**-¿ves?, ahora tú estas sonrojada- se río Counan.**

**-pero tu no me puedes negar que eres tímido y torpe cuando quieres- le renegó la muchacha, sin perder una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-pero- le dijo el chico junto su frente con al de Kia, -desde que pasamos Little Garden tu eres la que siempre nos incitabas- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.**

**-bueno pero... ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?- le pregunto la joven; estando ambos a unos pocos centímetros.**

**-supongo que... tendrás que acostumbrarte a no ser siempre la primera- le contesto, acercando su cara a la de Kia. Sus labios se unieron en un beso, que parecía anhelado por ambos.**

**Aun que fuera un beso bastante simple, estuvieron allí mismo durante un minuto, cuando...**

**-hey; Counan, ¿estas ahí?- pregunto una voz conocida; era Zoro. Los jóvenes se separaron al instante, y Counan respondió.**

**-eh, si; ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo nervioso.**

**-ya se ve Water Seven a lo lejos, debes salir a verla- le comento.**

**-eh si, ya salgo, adelántate- le dijo.**

**-ok- dijo Zoro, -por cierto, si Kia esta allí, dile que también valla a la proa- le dijo, finalizando la oración mientras reía.**

**Counan salio enseguida, y vio a Zoro casi al final del pasillo; este hizo señas de que cerraría la boca, y se fue del lugar con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-uf... ya lo sabe- se dijo indignado Counan; Kia se asomó.**

**-¿sabes?, creo que en algún momento todos en la tripulación se enteraran- le comento la muchacha.**

**-también lo creo, pero mientras; iré yendo así...- dijo cuando Kia le tiro del brazo y lo atrajo a ella; juntando sus caras y sus labios una vez más. Pero algo rápido, y luego lo soltó; mientras le sonreía y Counan miraba extrañado.**

**-para que sepas que no siempre llevaras la delantera; ahora ve- le dijo, mientras Counan sonreía y corría a la proa.**

**-hey chicos, es verdad que Water Seven esta... cerca- se dijo, quedando mudo; ante llegar a la proa y ver lo cerca que estaban de la capital del agua, Water Seven.**

**-es impresionante- dijo Kia, que en un tiempo record se había cambiado y aparecido a su lado.**

**-se los dije, esta ciudad es impresionante- comento Zoro ante la sorpresa de la mayoría de la tripulación.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: En Reimer lugar; este capitulo esta dedicado a CoKi (CounanXKia) XD Y como segunda, gran o gravísimo problema que tengo es que, la computadora no solo anda lento, si no que tampoco me deja entrar a You Tube... es decir **¡¡¡A DIAS DE LOS EPISODIOS MÁS IMPORTANTES DE ONE PIECE Y EL ESTRENO DE FAIRY TAIL EN ANIME, YO NO LO PUEDO VER!!!**

Como verán, ando algo alterada, aun que; la computadora de mi hermano si anda, así que mientras que el no este en su pieza puedo usar su computadora ^^

Y, cuando manden a arreglar la mía, no se cuanto tardaran pero; ni se que tiene así que habrá que ver, eso si, ya me hice una copia de todo los archivos.

**Agradecimiento a los Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

¿Los niños crecen rápido? No para nada XD Mira y que por poco se me había ocurrido la idea de poner lemon pero soy un asco haciendo eso así que decidí dejarlo así. XP

**Flames To Dust**

Vía argentino Locuaz significa: "Que habla mucho o demasiado". mmm... eso decía en el diccionario, en fin; yo diría que el "accidente" fue le destino (me gusta decir que fue así). Ha ver si entiendes esto vía gauchesco: "¿Quieres venir a casa a tomar un par de mates?" ^^ Descífralo si puedes, aun que creo que lo sacas enseguida. Ah... y trae azúcar, a mi me gustan dulces.

**Nemo Robin**

Jejeje, este; es posible que en el próximo capi demuestre la fruta de Counan, aun que ya verán por que a él no le agrada. Disculpa que te diga, pero me mate de risa con tu review; y no eres la única, yo también cuando leo fanfics creo mil y un historias alternativas; el tuyo no es la excepción. Tampoco es la excepción las horas de clase que estamos en las nubes de Shikpiea (XDDDD).

**Mugiwaragirl**

Bueno, me arreglare con you tube cuando ande devuelta la computadora. Y, si quieres, Kia (la que es wolfest) ha vuelto a reabrir el Club de Fans de Zoro. Y no sabes como anda Robin por aquí, cada vez que me ven me tira de la oreja, creo que hasta me la va a alargar cono Enel si sigue así. AUCH!, Robin!... Si, soy muy despistada y muy loca, pero hago lo que puedo para parecer normal, aun que el esfuerzo sea inútil n_n


	12. Nota

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, primero y principal mi computadora anda mal XP y van a llevarla a arreglar el día martes 13 de Octubre del años 2009. No tengo idea cuanto van a tardar en arreglarla pero mientras no la tenga no podré usar Internet y tampoco la de mi hermanito, ya que la mía tiene plena colección a Internet y la manda a las dos.

Es decir, que cuando dejen sus preciados reviews no los podré ver, igualmente como no tengo hecho un capitulo solo dirán; "Esta loca, primero lo suspende por vacaciones y ahora por que no le anda la maquina".

Bue, así será; para no joderlos tanto dejo un preview de los próximos capítulos; en cada fanfic mío va a haber uno:

.

.

**(Música de fondo, tipo misión imposible)**

**-**

**Nuestros compañeros llegaran a Water Seven. **

**(Se ve la imagen de Water Seven mientras el barco avanza)**

**-**

**Recuentros con viejos amigos hace añares.**

"**-¡no, chica; no puedes usar eso muestras mucho las piernas!- grito un tipo que apareció de la nada.**

**-¡Y eso a ti que te importa!- grito la muchacha algo enojada."**

"**-cállate tú- le dijo Zoro al tipo que estaba al lado de Counan.**

**-¿Por qué no te callas tú?... marimo- le respondió el muchacho. Zoro suspiro.**

**-cejas de remolino-.**

**-marino-. Counan había quedado entre dos tipos que parecía que se insultaban a más no poder.**

**-hey chico- llamo el tabernero de cabello celeste a Counan, -al haberte quedado en el medio de ellos, tendrás que soportar un huracán- sonrío, haciendo que ante la luz brille su nariz que parecía metálica."**

**(Descubrimientos...)**

"**-¿Counan, eres tu?- pregunto Kia sorprendida, viendo que ahora estaba aferrada a un animal de tamaño mayor y que tenía alas"**

"**-Zoro- le dijo de una vez y por todas serio su nakama de la vida, -ella...esta viva-".**

**-**

**Nuevas y mejores aventuras se acercan a la tripulación del Águila Dorada junto con Zoro; próximamente, en...**

"**Para cuando tu vuelvas"**

**.**

.

¿Y que les pareció? Solo es un pequeño adelante, aun que reconozco que la historia debe de ir por la mitad o un poco menos, ya que será medía corta.

En fin, espero review, incluso con esto dicho; como lo dije cuando puse la nota en El Ángel.

Por cierto, espero ideas para la segunda parte de El Angel.

Ah sí, y algo que quería poner hace muucho; la ficha de Kiara.

Kiara

Puesto: Paleontóloga

Color representativo: Castaño

Animal representativo: Giganotosaurus

Edad: 18

Habilidad: Comió la fruta del diablo; Titan Titan no mi, que se puede convertir en un giganotosaurus. Sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

Gustos: Le fascinan los animales y le encantan las frutillas

Color de cabello: Negro (Largo)

Color de ojos: Morados

Procedencia: Desciende de una familia de arqueólogos de Ohara, que se fueron de esa isla antes del masacre del gobierno mundial.

Cuando estaba escribiendo esto, se lo estaba dictando a Dulce-San (Nakama con quien estoy haciendo otro Fanfic) y ella algunas veces cambiaba las letras un poco: "... que se fueron de la isla antes del **frullizaso que hizo Frutillita al tratar de huir de Kiara**." XD O algunas tales como que Zoro se despierta en el país de los Teletubies (No saben como nos matamos de risa...

Dulce: -vos te mataste de risa-

Dragonazul: -ok, yo me mate de risa-).

**Agradecimiento a los Reviews:**

.

**Gabe Logan**

Bueno, este, gracias por el review. Lo tendré en cuanta para el próximo capitulo, aun que aun no se me ocurre un fic en el cual agregar lemmon.

**Flames To Dust**

¿Saves lo que es un mate?, una bebida parecida al té, pero con un gusto a... no se como decirlo, pero todos los argentinos tomamos mate (Excepto mi papá, no le gusta). No seas malo, y mira que hoy estaba pensando y me dí cuenta que no podrí usar la computadora de mi hermanito tampoco, así que... **¡¡ME VOY A PERDER LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE ONE PIECE, FAIRY TAIL Y DE LEER SUS FANFICS Y REVIEWS, BUA... TT-TT!!** Estoy Así; como verás aparecerán varios personajes de Water Seven, cosa que a un principio no tenía esa idea.

**Nemo Robin**

Bueno, estonces; te deseo mucha suerte en los estudios (Yo nunca me he llevado materias pero mis compañeras cuando logran darlas todas, no sabes lo feliz que están). ¿Sabes? Recién estaba viendo los review que me habían mandado en capítulos anteriores, y de la nada apareció Zoro y me dijo que los que hacíamos los fandoms era violar su privacidad una y otra vez, cosa que llame a Kia (wolfest) y se le tiro en sima feliz por volver a verlo (No lo veía desde que supuestamente había muerte en mi otro fic), y después pasó lo peor... Llego Robin; y se armo Troya. ¿Te imaginas a Kia, transformada en humana, contra Robin? Ni te imaginas que terminaron peleando en el patio y que parecía que se iban a matar. Por suerte llego Kiara (Hermana gemela de Kia), y me ayudo a separarlas, si no ya era una lucha en lodo XD Auch!, ¡Robin ¿que te hice ahora?!. Me tengo que despedir por que si no me meto en líos besos, Auch! ¡Robin! Espera... ¿Mandinga que carajo haces aquí?

P.D (Para Nemo Robin): Vos habías empezado a leer otro fic mío llamado con el mar en contra; ¿gustaría leerlo?


	13. Aguas compañeras

P.D: No arreglaron mi computadora, pero como no se la llevaron, subo un capitulo hoy.

**Capitulo 12: Aguas compañeras**

**Water Seven, la capital de agua... Zoro recordaba ese lugar perfectamente, no solo por la mayoría de problemas que habían tenido allí con la tripulación, si no por el recuerdo de batallas, pensamientos y nakamas, que se fueron, que pelearon; todo eran recuerdos importantes pero... en estos mismo momentos, no era su mejor situación.**

**-Dios... parecen niños en una juguetería- gruño Zoro caminando al lado de Roderic, este se rió levemente.**

**-espero que no tengas tan prisa en ir donde tienes que ir, por que tardaremos un rato- le respondió el medico. Mirando a sus compañeros más jóvenes que se sorprendían ante la increíble cuidad.**

**Además, de que cada quien estaba instalado en alguna tienda de los alrededores; cada uno en su preferencia. Counan hacía rato que se encontraba en una tienda de espadas, aun que Zoro también paso por allí no había tardado mucho en aburrirse; Buck estaba en la tienda de al lado, pero esta era de armas de alto calibre y para francotiradores; Shine había entrado a una tienda de mapas; Norman había entrado en un tienda con el nombre "Instrumentos musicales y otras armas" (Que original el dueño del local); Axel se encontraba en una verdulería cercana aun así, Kia le acompañaba; aun esta ultima solamente para comprarse dos kilos de frutillas.**

**Una vez de que ambos jóvenes pudieron "arrastras" juntar a todos sus compañeros a un solo lugar para seguir el camino que Zoro quería (Mejor no seguirlo).**

**-hey, ¿alguien vio a Jack?- pregunto Shine, al ver que no se encontraba en la escena.**

**Varios lo divisaron cerca de un desarmadero de barco; el joven se encontraba viendo como un hombre desmantelaba un barco, y parecía conversar sin problema con él.**

**-hey, Jack, te estábamos buscando- le dijo Counan apareciendo en la escena.**

**-¿eh? ha, me olvide de ustedes- les respondió Jack, mientras los demás de la tripulación llegaban.**

**-je, hey, no creen que ya son muchos aquí...- dijo el carpintero cuando Zoro entro al galpón. Zoro también se detuvo de golpe, mientras se quedo mirando al hombre.**

**-solo me distraje un momento, ya nos ibam...- dijo Jack, pero se percato de la mirada que mantenían el carpintero y Zoro.**

**-¿acaso no estabas despedido?- pregunto el espadachín. El carpintero bajo la mirada.**

**-escucha, no sé si sabrás que luego del accidente de Enies Lobby también somos perseguidos por la marina- le explico el hombre con una nariz particularmente larga y rectangular.**

**-no, pero, ¿Qué te parece si yo no digo nada de que vi al ex-vicealmirante Kaku y tu no dices nada que viste al mejor espadachín del mundo? ¿Te parece?- propuso Zoro, el carpintero sonrío.**

**-sabes que tu estarías en mayor peligro si le avisara a la marina; pero... evitar problemas no es algo común en ti, Roronoa- le comento Kaku.**

**-si, pero ando algo apresurado y no tengo tiempo para encuentros ridículos- respondió el peliverde.**

**-bien, suerte en lo que quiera que este haciendo, pero hazme el favor de no volver a realizar una conmoción mundial como aquella vez, ¿sabes?- le bromeo, Zoro asintió y salio del lugar seguido de la tripulación.**

**-¿lo conocías?- le pregunto Buck.**

**-se podría decir- comento Zoro, cuando todos se volvieron a detener al ver que Kia ya no estaba con ellos.**

**-¿Kia? ¿Dónde se metió ahora?- se pregunto Axel, buscando junto con los demás.**

**Dentro de un local cercano; para ser exactos, una lavandería.**

**Kia estaba sentada en el piso, frente a una gran lavarropas (Si no les conocen por eso nombre son las maquinas que lavan ropa y que giran en el medio) viendo como la ropa giraba y giraba, y giraba, y giraba (Más bien parecía un niño pequeño frente a un televisor).**

**Norman la diviso cuando vio através de las ventanas del lugar, y sin importarle que la puerta digiera; "cerrado", entró.**

**-Kia, ¿Qué rayos haces?- le pregunto, cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer, dueña del local estaba allí, -ups, discúlpela por entrar sin permiso señora- le dijo sonando amable.**

**-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? te acusare de acoso sexual!- le grito la mujer rubia.**

**-¿pero yo que he echo?- replico Norman confundido.**

**De golpe entraron las mayoría de los muchachos, a excepción de Zoro y Buck, los cuales, uno estaba arrastras casi del brazo al otro para que no se pediera.**

**-¡Y a todos ustedes también los demandare por acoso sexual!- grito enojada.**

**-¿y nosotros que hemos echo?- se preguntaron como una gotita en la nuca.**

**-este, Califa, no exageres por favor- le pidió un hombre que salio de una puerta cercana, -¿y ustedes que hacen aquí, no vieron que dice; "cerrado"?- les pregunto serio, haciendo que los muchachos se intimidaran.**

**-no, verán... Kia, vale ya no tenemos que ir- le decía Counan tirando del brazo a la muchacha para que se levantara.**

**En ese instante, entraron Buck y Zoro.**

**-diablos, si que te pierdes de la nada- le replico el francotirador a el espadachín.**

**-¿están todos juntos?- pregunto de golpe el hombre que estaba junto a la mujer, y de la nada una paloma se paro en su hombro.**

**-este, si, es mi tripulación; y ya nos vamos- le decía apurado Counan, tratando de arrastrar a Kia fuera del lugar. Cuando se aseguraron de que las ventanas estaban cerradas, un fuerte gruñido asusto a la mayoría.**

**-Roronoa- replico un gran animal mezcla de humano y leopardo, -¿acaso has vuelto para tomar nuestras cabezas como trofeos o que?- pregunto.**

**-¿eh? ah tu eres el tío de la paloma; tranquilo, no quiero nada de ti- le dijo Zoro.**

**-pa, ¿Por qué te convertiste en grande de nuevo?- pregunto una voz infantil, todos voltearon a la puerta por donde había entrado el hombre de antes, donde se encontraba una pequeña de rulos castaños.**

**-nada, Nina, vuelve entrar, papá y mamá tienen que hablar de cosas de grandes- le dijo, y la niña se fue al instante.**

**-escúchame; tú capitán no solo me saco de mi rango, si no nos desterró y nos obligo a huir de nuestro único techo; ¿Qué más vienes a quitarnos ahora que ya todos logramos un hogar?- le gruño Rucchi.**

**-¿esa niña... era su hija?- pregunto Zoro con indiferencia.**

**-así es- acepto la mujer a su lado.**

**-¿Qué arias si fuera secuestrada?- pregunto, para sorpresa de varios.**

**-si es lo que pretendes, te mataré- le respondió el ex–vicealmirante sacando sus garras.**

**-no es y nunca fue mi intención; ya que yo sentí ese dolor no hace mucho- explico, ambos ex marines le miraron sorprendidos, -encontrarme con ustedes fue casualidad, pero ver a su hija y pensar que solo debe tener un par de meses de diferencia de edad con mi hija, me hace querer tenerla a mi lado de nuevo... por eso mismo, los dejaremos ya, para apresurar el camino- le dijo, mientras Rob ya tomaba su forma humana, y la mayoría salía del local. Incluyendo a Zoro que le dirigió una ultima mirada a su rival antes de salir.**

**-este lugar será un quilombo si me sigo encontrado con el de los del CP9- dijo Zoro, intentando de recordar donde estaba el galpón de un nakama suyo.**

**-¿el CP9 fueron aquellos que vencieron en Enies Lobby?- le pregunto Roderic, aun que ya sabía la respuesta.**

**-así es, luego de eso no supimos muchos más de ellos, solo que fueron perseguidos por la marine por destierro, pero después de eso, nada- le comento Zoro; encaminando a una calle.**

**-Zoro, por allí fue por donde venimos- le dijo Jack, haciendo que Zoro se despabilara, y girara de nuevo.**

**-ya lo sabía- le respondió. Toda la tripulación caminaba através de la ciudad.**

**-hey Zoro, ¿estas seguro a donde vamos?- le pregunto Shine.**

**-mas o menos, sé que tenemos que ir a la Franky Family- le respondió el espadachín.**

**-Zoro, acabamos de pasar un cartel que decía la dirección de la Franky Family, esta para el lado contrario- le dijo Buck.**

**-¿y por que no me lo dijiste antes?- le pregunto Zoro serio.**

**-¡por que tú no preguntaste!-. Luego de la pequeña, y extraña, discusión; caminaron, ahora si, hacía la Franky Family.**

**Una vez más caminando hacía la central de los desmanteladotes de barco, pasaron cerca de grandes edificios que parecían los edificios presidenciales de Water Seven, Zoro sonrío al pasar por allí preguntándose si Iceburg seguiría vivo (En verdad, pensaba eso). Cuando de la nada un tipo se apareció frente a ellos si los detuvo.**

**-¡No, no puedes estar así!- le grito a Kia, -¡no, chica; no puedes usar eso muestras mucho las piernas!- grito el tipo.**

**-¡Y eso a ti que te importa!- grito la muchacha algo enojada, pero no le podía repudiar tanto ya que la minifalda que llevaba se parecía a la de Nami, durante la llegada a Enies Lobby.**

**-oi Pauli; cuando le dijiste eso a Nami, te noqueo; cuando se lo dijiste a Califa, también te noqueo; cuando se lo dijiste a las hermanas compañeras de Franky, te llamaron "niño tímido". Y te recomendaría que si no quieres que un dinosaurio de devore mejor cállate- le comento Zoro.**

**-¡Zoro cuanto tiempo!... Ya que estas en esta tripulación y pareces el mayor, dile a esa niña que se ponga unos buenos pantalones- dijo señalando a Kia, mientras aparecía una gotita en la nuca de los muchachos.**

**-dime, acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?- le pregunto también con una gotita.**

**-disculpen, pero por curiosidad; ¿Quién es este tipo?- pregunto Norman.**

**-es es jefe de la Galley-la- explico Zoro, -y un amigo mío- comento contento.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Tenía pensado agregar a más personajes pero se me iba a hacer muuy largo; bueno, mi computadora no anda así que este capitulo lo hice hace un tiempo pero no lo podía mandar (Ahora si!!!).

Dentro de un rato largo volveré a intentar de entrar. (Es decir, voy a entrar luego de la 1 o 2 de la mañana, por que hoy voy a ver a Ricardo Arjona en el estadio Boca wiii!)

Vale la pena comentar que varías canciones de Arjona me ayudaron a inspirar cuentos, como;

**Santo pecado**: Una idea de la canción tipo opening para el capitulo final de El ángel.

**Mojado**: Ayuda para imaginar la partida de Zoro, cuando se va del Thousand Sunny en el mismo fic.

**Quien**: no se por que pero me ayudo para imaginar la escena de batalla de Zoro tipo ángel contra Kuma.

**Vivo por ella** (Andrea Boccelli y Martha Sanchez): Para el opening de Para cuadno tu vuelvas. (Ella es Aashta).

Y presiento que me costara un poco estar esas casi dos horas, por que hace unas noches estuve desde las 11 hasta las 3 de la mañana mirando Full Metal Alchemist y me faltan solo dos cds y la termino, junto con la peli. (Claro, me falta Full Metal Alchemist Bhoterhood)

Y antes que pase algo más, tan tararan!; un delante de la segunda parte de... El Ángel:

.

.

**(Música de recuerdo XD)**

**-**

**(¿Aun lo recuerdas?)**

"_**-una vez prometí; que nunca iba a hacer algo que fuera contra mis valores y que después pudiera arrepentirme- dijo con la mirada baja, dejando un minuto.**_

_**-pero de lo único que me arrepiento ahora... es de todas las absurdas muertes innecesarias que me habéis hecho pasar-"**_

**...**

**(Ya han pasado cuatro meses; desde los primeros acontecimientos, un año)**

**Se ve el cielo, y un par de gaviotas volando**

"**-Zoro te ha llegado una carta- dijo una voz aguda.**

**-¿para mí? ¿de quien?- se escucho la voz de un muchacho.**

**-m... aquí dice que es de... Los corredores de Baires- comento la voz, -¿sabes quienes son?- pregunto. **

**(La imagen se vuelve hacía Zoro mirando la carta)**

**-estan en problemas- dijo el espadachín."**

**.**

**(Algo extraño sucede en el mundo real...)**

"**-Todos los animales están mutando, sus pieles se vuelven negras y atacan a humanos- dijo, viendo en un flash un televisor"**

"**-no estamos seguros, pero... creo que ella, esta detrás de esto-"**

**-**

**(Algo esta transformando a los animales...)**

"_**-los animales salvajes de Africa son muchos más agresivos- comento un noticiero.**_

_**-en Asia, los elefantes cambiaron a colores oscuros todos aquellos con esta cualidad, están atacando a los humanos que se encuentran- decía un noticiero mundial.**_

_**-en los hipódromos del mundo; los caballos están cambiando, todos se tornan de color negro, a diferencia de otro, sus dientes cambian y en diferentes circunstancias pareciera que le crecieran cuernos y colas prensadas- comentaron el noticiero local**_**."**

**-**

**(Y no solo animales...)**

"**-ella estaba muerta- dijo Zoro sin comprender.**

**-lo sé, pero reencarno, no tenemos idea de como- le dijo Tobías"**

**-**

**(Ideas y estrategias)**

"**-si no tenemos muchas más ideas- dijo Zoro, -creo que tendríamos que llamar los guerreros de otros mundos- dijo serio." **

**-**

**(Y una terrible, tierna, extraña y sorpresiva noticia llega a los oídos de los Muguiwaras)**

"**-¿no te has dado cuenta aún?- pregunto la wolfest, -¿y tu tampoco lo presentiste con tus oidos?- la pregunto a Zoro, que la veía extrañado; -je... Robin estas de cuatro meses, y Zoro es el padre- dijo".**

**-**

**(Nuevas y peligrosas aventuras se acercan... [La música cambia a más aventurera])**

"**-ella no esta cumpliendo sus promesa... esta matando a corredores antes de tiempo- dijo la muchacha."**

"**-no importa lo que pase, estaremos de tu lado siempre- comento el joven de brazo mecánico."**

"**-es una mutación-**

**-No... es algo peor-"**

"**-quiero que recuerdes algo...- le dijo abrazándola, -que yo siempre te amare; en el cielo o en el infierno, no cualquier lado al que vallamos a ir; yo siempre te amare a ti y el también- le dijo sollozando."**

**Todo esto y mucho más, en:**

"**El Ángel, Segunda Temporada"**

**.**

**(Próximamente, solo en fanfiction. net)**

¿Qué les pareció? XDDD

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Yo también soy paciente, a veces; pero es más común que me adelante a cualquier otro fic y termine haciendo lo que quiera. o tal vez enojarme por que no me anda Internet, o disculparme por ver que aún no se han llevado mi compu.

**Flames To Dust**

¿Maratón?, la computadora va más lenta que una tortuga; así que hago lo que puedo. Bue, Califa no esta con Iceburg, si no con Lucci ¡Y tienen una hijita! empiezo a pensar que tienes razón sobre Mandinga, por eso mismo hoy subí el delante de la segunda temporada de mi primer fic ¡Kawaii! Solo espero que sea igual de interensante.

**Nemo Robin**

Jiji, con que Hapy Tree Friends, Dulce y yo nos matamos de risa mientras lo imaginábamos. Tendrás que esperar al siguiente capi para ver el reencuentro y la fruta de Counan, te digo de ante mano; es un ser místico pero no ninguno de lo que dijiste (Sigue intentando). Uf, si leíste mi review en tu otro fic veras que mi casa es un desastre, y no sería mala idea grabarlas. Auch! No de nuevo, de seguro que estan celosas por que no las lleve al recital de Arjona, y mira que tocaba a las 9:30 y eran las 9:31 y estábamos a 10 cuadras, con un trafico de locos. Luego corrimos con mi mamá, y llegamos... Empezó a tocar a las 10 en chavon, igualmente estuvo genial, además en la cancha de Boca (Mi equipo!). Por cierto, y saliendo del tema; ¿Sabes que le pasa a Mugiwaragirl que hace varios capítulos que no la veo?.


	14. Las puertas de la verdad

**Capitulo 13: Las puertas de la Verdad**

**-bueno, que amigo- le dijo Buck bromeando.**

**-hey, ¿él sigue viviendo allí?- le pregunto Zoro a Pauli, este sonrío.**

**-por supuesto- sonrío y luego se puso serio, -¿alguien te ha visto llegar aquí?- le pregunto. Zoro se extraño.**

**-no, nadie... importante nos a descubierto- comento Zoro.**

**-entonces... ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto, señalando un gran grupo de marines que se acercaban.**

**-¡¿que?! ¡¿De donde salieron?!- se pregunto Counan de golpe.**

**-vete de aquí, no quiero que te metas en esto- le dijo Zoro a su antiguo amigo.**

**-bien, y dale mis saludos a Franky- le dijo, mientras salía corriendo del lugar. Antes de que la calle, que daba a un precipicio y a una vista de toda Water Seven.**

**-¡Roronoa Zoro, tu y la tripulación que te acompaña quedan detenidos!- grito un marine.**

**-no tenemos tiempo para distraernos- dijo Zoro, junto con los jóvenes estaban formando una ronda en torno a los marines, -chicos...- llamó Zoro; -¡agáchense!- les grito al momento en que desenvainaba su katanas, las mayoría se echo al piso.**

**Y una ráfaga que casi asimilaba un tornado izo volar a una gran cantidad.**

**-increíble, de una derribo a más de la mitad- dijo sorprendida Kia, al ver, por primera vez; el poder de destrucción de Zoro.**

**-créeme, no es nada- le dijo Norman a su lado.**

**-derribare a la mayoría; ustedes cúbranse- les dijo Zoro, mientras que la tripulación se repartía deteniendo a lo marines por varias parte.**

**-¿eh?- varios se detuvieron al oír sonar una sirena (Parecida a la de las sirenas de cuando hay catástrofes o bombardeos), de repente, el piso comenzó a temblar.**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Roby, al ver que parecía un terremoto.**

**-nos olvidamos, Water Seven siempre se mueve a esta hora del día- dijo un marine, mientras que Zoro escuchaba a lo lejos; y sonreía.**

**-con que al fin lo hiciste viejo- se dijo sonriendo el espadachín, ante la situación varios caían al piso, pero la distracción ayudo para que, de la nada, un dinosaurio hiciera huir a varios marines.**

**-eh... ¿de donde saliste?- le pregunto Zoro, estando bastante tranquilo; a un triceratops que apareció frente a él.**

**-Roronoa, te demostrare la Tricep Tricep no mi- gruño el dinosaurio que era casi del tamaño de Kia.**

**La mano izquierda de Zoro detenía a los marines, pero el gran animal se acercaba a su derecha, trotando a todo; él solo suspiro ante el susto que tenían los demás jóvenes.**

**-que insistente- dijo para dentro; Zoro tomo su segunda katana y un aura oscura se sintió en el alrededor. Además de que al ataque de Zoro casi había producido un segundo terremoto con el movimiento que ya había gracias al movimiento de la isla.**

**La katana endemoniada había echo su aparición luego de años de estar dentro de su funda; el golpe hizo que el triceratops fuera lanzado mientras varios marines eran aplastados en el camino; el cual se dirigía hacía Kiara. Esta troto en su gran forma hacía el lado del risco, justo ante de que llegara más allá del bordeo; el marine transformado se detuvo inconsciente.**

**El movimiento aun hacía que el lugar temblara, pero un extraño ruido resonó en medio de la batalla; Kia vio un par de grietas que se abrían en los lados, al tiempo en que sintió que la tierra se hundía levemente.**

**-¡Kia! ¡El piso se va ha...!- le grito Jack, cuando un tercer movimiento sísmico sacudió todo y la punta del risco donde se encontraba Kia se terminara de quebrar...**

**Al ver que el piso se estaba empinando, se transformo en humana corriendo hacía el la zona enderezada. El piso crujió y antes de que pudiera llegar a una zona segura; la punta del risco se desmorono. Todos escucharon el grito de auxilio de Kia, incluso Zoro volteo al escucharla.**

**De al nada, Counan corrió al risco y dejando su campera tirada en el piso; salto.**

**-¡Counan!- le gritaron la nakamas a su capitán, al verlo saltar.**

**Pero este no estaba lejos de Kia, mientras ambos estaban en caída; llegado a que ambos alcanzaran sus brazos y Counan la pudiera sostener.**

**...**

**Kia se atrevió a mirar, dándose cuenta que estaba aferrada a Counan y este la cargaba.**

**-¿Qué... suced...- dijo, pero se detuvo al ver a Counan.**

**-¿estas bien?- le pregunto el capitán, que, por alguna razón, tenía el cabello más largo y sus ojos eran de color canela. Kia solo asintió con su cabeza.**

**-bien, ahora tendrás que ir en mi espalda ¿sabes?- le comento, y sin darle tiempo a que digiera algo; Kia sintió un tiron y se aferro de Counan nuevamente, pero esta vez se dio cuenta que era mucho más grande y solo necesito abrir los ojos nuevamente para darse cuenta de la situación.**

**-¿Counan, eres tu?- pregunto Kia sorprendida, viendo que ahora estaba aferrada a un animal de tamaño mayor y que tenía alas.**

**-si- le respondió al frente una cabeza de caballo.**

**-¿eh?- se pregunto, al sentir unas alas a los lados del caballo los alzaban.**

**...**

**-ese idiota, ¿para que rayos se tiro?- se renegó Buck, a unos segundos después de que su capitán se lanzara por el risco.**

**-¿Qué estas intentando?- se pregunto para dentro Zoro, desviándose de su batalla y mirando el risco.**

**Antes de poder seguir mirando más marines aparecieron, al mismo tiempo en que una sombra sobrevoló el risco; y aterrizo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban sus nakamas.**

**-una zoan bestia mística- dijo Zoro al verlo de reojo, suspiro y volvió a mirara al frente a la gran cantidad de marines que habían quedado pasmados ante lo que miraban.**

**Era un caballo de color claro y parte de su vientre y su frente tenían manchas blancas, tenia una larga crin de color castaño, tenía ojos rojos de color sangre y, posiblemente lo que acaparaba toda la atención, un par de alar blancas por detrás de la cruz del semental, el cual aun tenía unos pantalones rasgados ante la transformación.**

**-Counan...- se dijo Shine, al ver a Kia sobre el animal.**

**Ante el silencio, Zoro clavo sus espadas en el suelo; y saco de su bolsillo una bandana de color verde oscuro, atándosela en la cabeza.**

**-son los primeros, que en tantos años harán que las use a las tres- les dijo a los marines cuando llevaba la katana a su boca, y sostenía dos más, una en cada mano.**

**-oni giri (Corte demoniaco)-. La tripulación quedo boquiabiertas ante la caída de todos los marines, y con solo un movimiento. Zoro volvió a guardar sus katanas y miro hacía atrás.**

**-Counan- dijo de forma ruda, Kia casi al instante se bajo del animal y se alejo unos pasos, mientras Zoro se acercaba y el caballo alado tomaba nuevamente su forma humana.**

**-¿no era acaso que tú fruta del diablo que no actuaba hasta cierto punto?- le pregunto Zoro algo molesto, mientras se acercaba. Counan bajo la mirada.**

**-dis...- ante de cualquier palabra, Zoro lo golpeo lo suficiente para acerco caer y arrástralo casi un metro. Todo ello ante la mirada atónita de sus nakamas.**

**-¿acaso entiendes lo que hiciste?- le pregunto molesto, mientras que Counan le miraba indefenso.**

**-le mentiste... a toda tu tripulación- le dijo, mientras que los demás también bajaban la mirada; -¿sabes?... te costara hacer que vuelva a creer fielmente en ti- le dijo, dejando algo sorprendido al joven, y dando la media vuelta. Hacía la calle que seguían anteriormente.**

**Los demás también se dieron la vuelta, a excepción de Kia que seguía mirando a Counan, sentado en el piso y con la mirada baja. Se le acerco y se agacho a su lado.**

**-ese poder no es para nada inútil, te pudo haber ayudado antes- le dijo, Counan miro hacía otro lado cuando la mano de Kia hizo que girara su mirada hacía ella, sosteniendo la mejilla en la cual Zoro le había golpeado; -aprovecha lo más que puedas las segundas oportunidades, como esta- le dijo, se levanto y camino hacía la calle.**

**Counan se termino de levantar y camino hacía ellos, aun con la mirada baja.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Este... tendrán que soportarme un tiempito más n.n Eso si, ahora mi computadora, con algo de suerte entra a You Tube. Así que pude ver el capitulo de esta semana, me quiero morir con la aparición de tantos de ese tipo.

Por cierto, como dato adicional y algo extraño; hace unos días estaba recordando cuando charle con esa amiga otaku y me decía que pongo en el fic yaoi. Entonces pense; si hubiera puesto yaio ¿Qué parejas hubiera echo? Entonces, creo que hasta yo me sorprendí imaginándome a Zoro con Counan de la misma manera que trataba a Luffy. Y aun que fuera realmente extraño imagine una historia, no sé si decir alternativa, pero algo... escandalosa, y de muucho yaoi para este fic. (Ustedes díganme, ¿Quieren que se las cuente o no? Yo prefiero que no XP)

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Bueno, si quieres saber toda la historia de cómo se me ocurrió el LuKa (LuccixKalifa) lee también la puesta que le di a Flames To Dust. Espero que te guste el capitulo, es un poco duro al final pero es otro capitulo. Ya prometo que en el próximo estarán esos dos personajes que tanto queremos ver.

**Flames To Dust**

Este, creo que tardaran un rato en llevarse pero bueno; te cuento como se me ocurrió la pareja: Yo quería que si o si Kia entrara a una lavandería y se quedara frente a una lavadora para hacer una escena ridícula y divertida, luego pensé en la dueña de la lavandería y dije "¿Quién mejor que una mujer jabon?" Entonces la agregue y luego se me ocurrió que apareciera Lucci y Nina y se llevaron toda la atención... Bueno, Water Seven es movible y creo que en vez de ser culpa de "esa" creo que es culpa mía de sobrecargar la computadora con información n_nU Aun no tengo entendido del todo si aparecerán TODOS los guerreros de otros mundos como en la temporada anterior; pero desde ya, van a aparecer los hermanos Elric (Creo que me enamore de Alphonse en la película final del anime, se veía tan Kauai, y ahora demás tengo un pinc de él en mi mochila n.n)

.

Sin más preámbulo, me despido hasta la próxima.


	15. ¿Por que?

**Capitulo 15: ¿Por que?**

**El cielo en Water Seven se estaba empezando a nublar.**

**-parece que va a llover- dijo Norman mirando el cielo; ocho jóvenes venían siguiendo a Zoro, algo cansados luego de la batalla.**

**Ninguno se atrevía a decir mucho, con un Zoro malhumorado parecía que ninguno de ellos se atreviera de decir una palabra.**

**-eh... Zoro- dijo con un hilo de voz Counan, Zoro le miro de reojo algo molesto.**

**-la Franky Family... esta hacía allí- le dijo señalando la calle de costado que atravesaba a la cual estaban caminando.**

**-eh...- se dijo Zoro al darse cuenta que era cierto, -lo sabía, es la ciudad que esta mal construida- se resigno caminando así el lugar señalando, mientras que a los demás piratas se les caía una gotita por la nuca.**

**-¿Quién es capaz de soportarlo con ese carácter?- se dijo por lo bajo Kia, mientras seguía estática como los demás.**

**-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto Zoro directamente.**

**-no, nada- dijo al instante la muchacha, mientras Zoro seguía su camino. La mayoría suspiro ante el susto pasado.**

**Al cielo comenzaba a tronar y las primeras gotas de una gran tormenta comenzaban a caer, la Franky Family parecía lejos; pero Zoro detuvo su marcha ante ver un bar en la calle, que lo descubrió por pura casualidad; aun que el nombre del local le hizo sonreír.**

**-¿les importaría tomar un trago ante de seguir?- pregunto Zoro, todos asintieron; preferían no negarle nada.**

**El local estaba vacío y silencioso, solo se encontraba en tabernero al fondo del lugar detrás de la baranda a mitad de la oscuridad.**

**-¿el local esta abierto?- pregunto Zoro al frente.**

**-¿eh?... je, para personas como ustedes esta abierta a toda hora- sonrío sin problemas.**

**Zoro se sentó en la barra; a su derecha se sentó Counan y a su izquierda Kia, mientras los demás se sentaban e una mesa casi pegada a la barra.**

**-¿Qué pedirán?- me pregunto el tabernero parándose, ya que estaba en una silla; demostrando que era bastante alto y robusto.**

**-supongo que nueve botellas de sake, ¿te parece?- le pregunto Zoro a Counan, el cual se sorprendió ante la atención de Zoro; pero ya no le miraba enojado si no un poco más tranquilo.**

**-supongo que estará bien ¿no?- le comento a su tripulación, la mayoría asintió con la cabeza más tranquilos ya que las cosas ya no estaban por explotar.**

**Rápidamente, frente a cada pirata sirvieron una taza considerable de sake; raramente mientras la mayoría tomaba Zoro solo se había quedado mirando su vaso.**

**-¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Kia a su lado, Zoro negó con la cabeza. Mientras que por su parte, Counan solo se dedicaba a prender un cigarrillo; por algo era que había ceniceros en el lugar.**

**Al los segundos escucharon la puerta del local abrirse, un hombre rubio, de cabello algo largo se acerco dejando unas bolsas sobre la mesa de la barra y se sentó al lado de Counan.**

**-¿Qué onda, ha de pasar algo nuevo?- le pregunto al tabernero, que no tardo en servirle también una taza de sake.**

**-ha decir verdad, hoy tenemos visita- dijo mirando de reojo a Zoro, Counan y algunos de los muchachos se dieron cuenta, algo no les gustaba tanto. Como mucho, aun tenía su katana en el cinto. Aun que el rubio miro de costado a Counan.**

**-muchacho, si tuviera de vuelta tu edad, dejaría de fumar ya- le dijo, irónicamente prendía un cigarrillo al mismo tiempo. Aun que justo antes de que Counan se lo reprochara, Zoro hablo.**

**-ese no es problema tuyo- le dijo Zoro.**

**-solo se lo recomiendo, ya he dicho que no es bueno- renegó.**

**-pero aun así, te pides que deje de fumar y tu lo haces- aun que Zoro estaba sumiso de vuelta, parecía que perdería la paciencia en no mucho.**

**-¿Por qué no te callas nadie te llamo?- dijo enojado el hombre, aun así Counan se preguntaba como era que pasaba aquello si le hablaban a él.**

**-cállate tú- le dijo Zoro al tipo que estaba al lado de Counan.**

**-¿Por qué no te callas tú?... marimo- le respondió el muchacho. Zoro suspiro.**

**-cejas de remolino-.**

**-marino-. Counan había quedado entre dos tipos que parecía que se insultaban a más no poder.**

**-hey chico- llamo el tabernero de cabello celeste a Counan, -al haberte quedado en el medio de ellos, tendrás que soportar un huracán- sonrío, haciendo que ante la luz brille su nariz que parecía metálica.**

**-¿eh?- se pregunto, aun que rápidamente escucho algo rozando el suelo rápidamente y a Zoro desenvainar su katana.**

**Al instante se tiro hacía atrás, quedado al borde del banquillo de la barra; en frente de él a unos pocos centímetros, estaban enfrentadas en pie del joven rubio y la espada de Zoro. Aun que parecía que no lo habían tocado la zona que aun estaba prendida de su cigarrillo se callo al suelo como si le hubieran dado un tajo.**

**El joven capitán pirata no tardo en perder el equilibrio de la silla, y callo sentado al suelo. Ante la extraña imagen solo se quedo con la boca abierta, al igual que sus compañeros. Por su parte, el tabernero sonrío y no tardo en largar una risa de burla.**

**-ustedes siempre serán igual- sonrío ampliamente, sirviendo sake para si mismo, -por favor- les pidió alzando su taza cerca de ellos, ambos bajaron las armas y brindaron, tomando lo que había de sake.**

**-bien... este, ¿alguien me explica que sucede aquí?- pregunto Kia desorientada, sin entender nada.**

**-claro no se los presento- dijo Zoro sin problemas, -él es Franky, carpintero de la tripulación; y este idiota cejas de remolino es Sanjy, el pervert... digo, el cocinero de la tripulación; son antiguos nakamas míos- comento.**

**-¿que? ¿Franky, el Cyborg y Sanjy, Piernas negras?- pregunto sorprendido Roby.**

**-así eran como nos conocían- comento el rubio, que la momento miro a Zoro.**

**-supimos lo que paso; tengo algo de información ya que pasaron por aquí- le comento, haciendo que tanto Zoro como los jóvenes se quedaran impactados.**

**-antes, quiero saber algo; ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- le pregunto, señalando su baso a medio terminar. Zoro titubeo.**

**-nada- comento como si nada sucediera, ya que eso parecía que sucediera.**

**-si mal no recuerdo, nunca dejabas una gota de sake al terminar, además; tu voz no suena bien- le dijo.**

**-¿y que? solo dime que es lo que buscaba- le renegó Zoro, mientras Counan se levantaba aun mirando su discusión.**

**-estas enfermo, ¿no?- le pregunto se nakama, mientras la mayoría se limitaba a mirar. Zoro se froto la cara resignada.**

**-en el camino, estuve un corto plazo en lo de Choper y dijo que tenía algo en la garganta, pero no es nada- confeso Zoro.**

**-Zoro- le llamo Sanjy, -lo que sea que tengas, debe ser demasiado fuerte como para detenerte, has superado enfermedades en el camino; pero si una hace que tu técnica se haga más lenta, como lo comprobé recién; ha de ser algo muy peligroso- le dijo. Zoro bufo.**

**-dijo que recién estaba en la etapa uno, así que aun no hay riesgo- les dijo.**

**-¿pero haces cuento que tienes esto... y que es?- le pregunto con algo de preocupación Franky.**

**-no hace mucho, dos, tres meses; había soportado el dolor hasta estos días pero ya se esta haciendo algo grave- les dijo, la mayoría le miro esperando la respuesta final, -uf... ok, según Choper; tengo cáncer en la garganta- comento aun tranquilo aun que algo molesto por la situación.**

**-¡¿QUE?!- le gritaron todos, Sanjy se levanto y se acerco a Zoro, pero antes que nada, lo tomo de la camisa y lo hizo levantar.**

**-¡¿Ah, eso llamas nada? ¿Acaso te quieres morir o algo por el estilo? ¿Acaso no pensante en ellas?!- les grito mientras lo sacudía.**

**-si que lo hice- le dijo más serio que antes, -esta enfermedad apenas la tengo, Choper no sabe curarla pero en estos momentos me dijo que intentaría encontrarle remedio; aun con esta enfermedad me quedan algunos años de vida; y a mi parecer... la estoy buscando y la regresaré antes de que muera, ¿entendiste?-.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: En primer lugar, Gomennasai por tardar tanto, es que... con toda la sinceridad del mundo... la botella de imaginación se me había acabado, así que me tome unas semanitas jejejeje, además esta semana no fue tranquila, si no fue aburrida; ya que teníamos varios compañeros que se habían ido de viaje, con decirles que el viernes eran 6 en el aula; lo entenderán.

Descubrieron a Sanjy, lo que le sacudió a Counan luego y... la enfermedad de Zoro, se me ocurrió no hace mucho; es para agregarle más drama a la historia XP (Como si no lo tuviera ya).

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Jajaja, me imagine a Counan haciendo eso, ha decir verdad me suena conocido ¿Es de algún anime como Saint Seiya? ¿Te imaginas a Counan vestido como los caballeros? XDDDD

**Flames To Dust**

¿El próximo capitulo? ¡Aquí esta! (Que patética ¬.¬) Zoro aun no han reconcilia del todo pero acá anda, enfermo XD Nahh, aun que como veras he decidido que la historia sea súper ultra mega dramática hasta el ultimo epilogo (Sí, pondré un epilogo y ya lo estoy y pensando XD)

**Muguiwaragirl**

Te cuento (Tranquila no hay spolier), yo primero me vi el primer anime de Full Metal Alchemist, hasta el final (Mi papá se quedo conmigo viendo los últimos capis por que se engancho) y también la película. Después de eso, me dedique a ver Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, cosa que después del capitulo 15 TODO cambia y mucho, y ya termine de verme todo lo que salio en el manga y esta mega genial, se lo recomiendo a todos; es uno de los mejores animes que he visto. Si no la viste, no te recomiendo que veas "De alquimistas y Piratas" ya que mezcla lo último que salio de FMA y OP. Ahora si, si puedo me pondré ha hacer los capítulos de otros fics que hace tiempo que no los tocaba.

Atte, Dragonazul

**P.D:** Próximamente, más fanarts míos; de todos los fics.


	16. Gota por gota

Aparece una escena negra, y de golpe se prende una luz; demostrando un escenario en frente.

Un pequeño dragoncito de color azul claro aparece de costado y se para en medio del escenario. Suspira.

-bien, antes de que me tiren tomates, quería pedir per...- se calla cuando una avalancha de tomates y otras frutas y verduras se le caían encima, escapando a un costado del escenario.

-ok, creo que a es suficiente- dijo apareciendo a un costado del telón, vuelve a salir acercándose a la montaña de vegetales, -bien, como les dije antes- estuvo por decir cuando un tomate le cayo sobre la cabeza, algo frustrada se limpia la cara, -¿me permiten terminar y luego me persiguen?- pregunta, evitando que vuelvan a lanzar cosas, -bien, quiero pedir perdón por haberme retrasado tanto tiempo... en primer lugar, el colegio y las ultimas pruebas, en segundo lugar; el examen de ingles que dí el viernes y recién el lunes me darán la nota ha ver si apruebo este año de ingles, y, por ultimo, la tercera cuestión; con mucha sinceridad, se me habían acabo la ideas, y necesitaba un poco de descanso para poder pensar como seguir, así que, sin más que otro preámbulo, se despide Dragonazul, y les dejo el capitulo nº 16- Termina su discurso reverenciando al publico, luego le caen una sandía sobre la cabeza, se cierra el telón y comienza el siguiente capitulo:

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Gota por gota**

**En Water Seven diluviaba hacía poco menos de un minuto, en un bar de la zona costera ocurrían un par de hechos que cambiaban el rumbo de varias cosas.**

**-vaya que eres idiota... en fin, siempre lo fuiste ¿no?- le comento Sanjy a su nakama, mientras apagaba otro cigarrillo en el cenicero.**

**La tripulación, incluido su capitán, estaban sentados en la mesa cercana a ambos.**

**-al parecer has tenido un viaje difícil- dijo Franky, mientras sus dos nakamas estaban sentados en la barra.**

**-he venido buscando la información que he podido de isla en isla, no he encontrado mucho; pero tengo lo suficiente para seguirlos- comento sin mucha importancia Zoro.**

**-vaya, para saber que ellos tienen a su hija, en verdad esta calmado- dijo por lo bajo Roby, algo sorprendido por la tranquilidad de Zoro.**

**-lo sé... ¿recuerdas lo que había dicho él? ¿Qué la venganza no era del todo buena?- le pregunto el rubio a su nakama. Counan y su banda quedaron algo sorprendidos, sin saber de que hablaban. Sanjy se percato de ello.**

**-¿acaso vos les dijiste... que creen que ella este muerta?- le pregunto Sanjy, sin rodeos a Zoro, el cual solo mantenía la mirada baja.**

**-pero... ¿acaso no estamos siguiendo a esos piratas para salvarla?- pregunto de la nada Counan, sin pensar en las consecuencias.**

**Zoro tomo fuertemente con su mano derecha una cadena que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y cerro sus ojos.**

**-no logre llegar a tiempo a salvarla, y me dispararon en el pecho- contó el espadachín, -el día siguiente yo ya quería salir en su búsqueda, tendría que dejar a Robin en la casa por que no estaba en condiciones de navegar; cuando llegamos al puerto, había parecido una pequeña barca allí- dijo, sintiéndose el dolor en su voz, -esta estaba repleta de sangre y viseras que ni se distinguirían, lo único que se distinguía allí era un collar... el que le habíamos regalado a Aashta hacía tanto solo unos días-, Sanjy suspiro, no había escuchado la voz de Zoro romperse de esa manera desde que había peleado con Mihauck en el Baratie y ya había pasado sus años.**

**-entonces, lo único que buscas... es venganza- dijo Shine, asimilando todo lo sucedido y comentado.**

**-así es- dijo Zoro sin más.**

**El lugar quedo callado un rato largo, hasta que Sanjy se enderezo y se decidió a hablar.**

**-cuando ellos arribaron aquí, quise acercarme para saber la cantidad de tripulantes que tenían... y...- dijo pero se detuvo, parecía tener miedo de decir aquello; miro a su nakama, -Zoro- le dijo de una vez y por todas serio su nakama de la vida, -ella...esta viva-.**

**La joven tripulación quedo lucida ante lo dicho, Zoro parecía haberse quedado en shock por un segundo, Franky seguía secando los vasos recién usados.**

**-aquello que estaba en esa barca no era ella, la vi yo mismo- comento el rubio.**

**Counan estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Sanjy prosiguió.**

**-no crean que no hice nada... aun que no se si culpar la gran cantidad que eran ellos o que hace rato que no peleo y estos malditos cigarrillos me han hecho un poco más lento- comento, Zoro había quedado callado.**

**-¿los atacaste con intención de ir hacía ella?- pregunto algo pausado el espadachín.**

**-no, ellos me encontraron primero; principalmente me había acercado demasiado, aun así, la mayoría de sus armas están revestidas de karioseki- dijo, prendiendo nuevamente otro cigarrillo, -¿la bala con la que te dieron tenía karioseki, no?- le pregunto a Zoro, este asintió con la cabeza.**

**Nuevamente hubo un minuto de silencio, solo se oía a Franky acomodando los vasos.**

**-debe de haber alguna razón, para que la dejen viva; además, tienen que alcanzarlos antes del Archipielago, si no; les será muy difícil atraparlos luego de eso y hasta ellos mismo y vosotros correrían grave riesgo, estando tan cerca de los cuarteles- comento Sanjy, exhalando humo.**

**Zoro había bajando la mirada y se había tomado la cabeza con una mano.**

**-¿estas bien?- la pregunta era algo entupida en ese momento pero Sanjy no se limito.**

**-ella...- dijo con una voz lastimosa, se podían ver un par de lagrimas lo acompañaban; -debo... debo traerla, de vuelta- dijo entre sollozos, -se lo prometí- termino de decir. Sanjy suspiro.**

**-será mejor no decirlo a Robin, estando en su estado actual; esta noticia la pondría muy nerviosa, no sería bueno para su futuro hijo- comento, Counan quedo callado aun que sus nakamas se sorprendieron un poco, no tenía idea que se esperaba otro hijo de esa pareja.**

**-¿sabes hacía donde partieron?- le pregunto Counan, algo serio, a Sanjy.**

**-si, hacía el este, creo que hacía una isla llamada Dublit- les dijo el pirata rubio.**

**-bien... zarparemos cuando este listo- dijo con seguridad Counan, -no te olvides que prometimos ayudarte en este viaje, no vamos a detenernos ahora- le comento.**

**Sanjy le miro, y sonrío levemente.**

**-como lo dijo una vez; la peor habilidad no es el poder que uno tiene, si no; la habilidad de poder hacer nakamas tan fuertes y tan rápidamente- comento Sanjy.**

* * *

**_Nota de la autora_**: Tengo un chichón en la cabeza por la sandia, ¿Quién la lanzo? XD

Bueno, lo más importante ya lo he dicho, así que no contare mucho más; ah si, ¡¿Quién rayos lanzo la sandia?!

**Agradecimiento a los Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Bueno, después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy. Espero que te guste el capitulo, y; ví que subiste un nuevo capitulo de tu fic, tal vez tarde un poco pero tranquilo que lo leere.

**Flames To Dust**

Bueno, ¿ya quieres que lo separe, en medio de tanto quilombo? Uff... Te aseguro que las demás preguntas tan especiales que haces se responderán más adelante. Veras, en esto momentos tampoco estoy con las luces a full, ya que son las 5:10 de la tarde, y no ara poco más de un hora que me levante (Anoche tuve un quince). Y aun ando media adormilada, pero con el golpe de la sandia ya me desperté bastante. XD

**Muguiwaragirl**

Hey, ¿no te parece que si todo fuera como en los cuentos de princesa la historia seria un poco aburrida? No se vos, pero me parece n-n Y, por favor no le inventes algo así a Robin, ya me basto con un chichón que me salio por la sandia, ahora te imaginas a Robin también. ¿No habrás sido vos quien lanzo la sandia?

**Nemo Robin**

¿Sigues viva? Por que el ataque de Robin, un dinosaurio y un wolfest, debió ser duro. Aun que no tanto como esta sandia, ni siquiera la puedo abrir para ver si esta dulce XD Primero Muguiwaragirl me dice que si le hago algo a Zoro le inventara algo a Robin para que me quiera matar y ahora tú me mataras con la Death Note, acaso escribirás; _Muere por culpa de la gran cantidad de golpes que le da Robin_. XDDD Y, por cierto, ¿Sigue en pie ese foro de rol de yaoi de Naruto? Yo me uno sabes?

.

.

P.D (Para todos): Para todos, aun que poco me hagan caso, subi más fan arts ha ver si les gustan n.n

P.D2: Pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo de "De alquimistas y Piratas" si es que puedo.

P:D3: Lo logreeee! Que logre? Me descarge el juego de Blubird's Illusion! Pero no entiendo ni J por que esta todo el honkones (Chino). Además, la pantalla me dio GAME OVER, ya como 5 veces XDDD

P.D4(No hay spolier): Hablando de este ultimo fic, para aquellos que ven lo ultimo que salio de FMA (10 de Dic), Arakawa me pudrió parte de mi fic; primero Oda y ahora ella. Los mangakas están en mi contra T_T **(Spolier)** _¿Como se supone que hare ahora un Ace vs Roy?_

_**Miles de saludos**_


	17. Miles de soles

**Capitulo 17: Miles de Soles**

**Water Seven comenzaba a despejarse, aun había grandes charcos de agua por la ciudad.**

**La tripulación del Águila dorada, encaminaba la calle por la cual habían llegado a aquel bar.**

**Kia, caminando ultima, se volteo una vez más para ver a Sanjy a la salida del bar. Este levanto la mano en señal de saludo y Kia lo imito y siguió caminando.**

**El expirata rubio entro al bar una vez más, sobre el cual se erguía un cartel con el nombre del local; "Thousand Sunny"**

**No paso más de un rato a lo cual la tripulación ya había llegado al barco.**

**-encargaremos rumbo a Dublit lo antes posible- comento Shine, ya viendo las coordenadas de su próxima isla, -Buck, Jack; ayúdenme con las velas- les llamo Shine, mientras también veía su Log pose, Counan les miro un segundo y se dirigió a la cocina.**

**-capitán, ¿Esta bien?- pregunto Roby al pasar a su lado, Counan le miro un segundo.**

**-si, estoy bien- dijo sonriendo levemente.**

**-pareciera que tienes fiebre ¿estas seguro?- pregunto nuevamente el doctor, con los brazos cruzados; mientras cada quien se dirigía a su posición.**

**-tranquilo, no me pasa nada; iré a tomar una ducha- dijo sin problemas Counan, entrando a la cocina.**

**Kia se acerco a Roderic.**

**-no esta bien ¿cierto?- le pregunto Kiara, Roby negó con la cabeza suspirando.**

**-es demasiado cabeza dura para asumirlo- respondió con algo de bronca el doctor.**

**...**

**Habrían pasado unos minutos; el barco ya estaba en mar abierto y cada quien en su posición, aun que Zoro, a comparación de los demás días de haber estado durmiendo en el barandal, ahora estaba sentado sobre la cabina de la cocina, casi al borde; mirando al cielo.**

**En el baño del barco, había suficiente vapor dentro del cuarto como para un baño de sauna casi; las cortinas se corrieron y Counan camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente al espejo, se miro unos segundos y apoyo su ante brazo y luego su cabeza contra el espejo.**

**-¿por que... siempre me paso lo mismo?- se pregunto, mirándose nuevamente al espejo y notando un color rojizo en sus mejillas aun que eran provocadas por el efecto de la fiebre.**

**Counan bufo y se calzo unos boxer y sus pantalanes y salio del baño con una toalla al cuello; rápidamente tubo que sostenerse de la pared, sintió un fuerte mareo junto a un leve dolor de cabeza.**

**-vaya mierda que me pasa a mi- se dijo algo resignado y encamino a su cuarto, algo tambaleante; aun que en el camino tropezó, en un tambaleo, con alguien.**

**-ah, Zoro, disculpa- le dijo Counan al espadachín mientras se refregaba los ojos. Zoro no le respondió pero posó su mano en la frente de Counan.**

**-creo que es obvio que tienes fiebre ¿no?- le pregunto Zoro, dejando algo incomodo a Counan.**

**-no, por supuesto que no; estoy bien- le reprimió y siguió su camino, Zoro suspiro también siguió caminando; hasta que escucho que algo golpeaba con el piso. Apenas volteaba la vista Counan estaba echado en el piso, Zoro suspiro.**

**-cabeza dura- se dijo acercándose al joven, mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba a su cuarto casi dejándolo caer sobre su cama.**

**-mejor descansa- le dijo mientras se alejaba.**

**-si... creo que es lo mejor, Zoro- susurro acomodándose de costado; Zoro se volteo y por un segundo creyó ver a un joven pelinegro de sombrero de paja en aquella cama pero su vista no podía engañarle con Counan. Sonrío y cerró la puerta.**

**Counan abrió los ojos y estiro los brazos como pudo, se acomodo; sentándose en la cama, vio como el sol entraba por la ventana.**

**-parece que fuera mediodía por como entra el sol- se dijo para dentro, se levanto aprovechando que todos los síntomas anteriores habían desaparecidos, salio de su cuarto mientras se acomodaba una camisa.**

**Aun que al llegar a la cocina se detuvo sorprendido.**

**-¿Por qué están volviendo a almorzar?- pregunto al ver a todos en la mesa de la cocina.**

**-Counan ¿acaso no recuerdas que estas durmiendo desde ayer?- le pregunto Norman, dejando de comer un momento.**

**-¿ayer?... P-ero ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado durmiendo?- pregunto sorprendido el capitán.**

**-y... abras dormido unos 22 horas- le comento Shine, mientras la cara de Counan quedaba confundida.**

**-te recomiendo que si tienes hambre, ven lo más pronto posible por que si no...- le comentaba Alex, - ¿eh? ¡Kia!- le grito al ver que esta le arrebata comida del plato.**

**-¿que? no te lo estabas comiendo- dijo sin problemas la joven. Counan suspiro aliviado y se acerco a la mesa.**

**...**

**-ya estamos cerca; puedo ver Dublit no muy lejos- comento Shine, en la cubierta, en la cual Axel y Counan estaban jugando a la cartas; los demás parecían no estar o estar en otras cosas.**

**Zoro no estaba lejos, sentado sobre la cabina de la cocina y el borde, mirando al frente; aun que noto que Kia se había acercado a su lado.**

**-hola Zoro-san- saludo la joven alegremente, se acerco y dejo una bandeja con un te a su lado, -Roby dijo que te haría bien- le sonrío con dulzura.**

**-gracias- respondió Zoro aun serio volviendo su vista al cielo. Kia se sentó no muy lejos también mirando el cielo.**

**-truco- dijo Axel dejando una carta en el suelo junto a las demás.**

**-¿que?, no puede ser ya es la tercera vez- se dijo Counan renegado, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo jugando hace un rato largo; durante las cuatro partidas Axel había ganado sin problemas.**

**-es cuestión de concentrarte y practica- le dijo Axel riendo bajo.**

**-oi, capitán- llamo alguien, Counan miro hacía arriba, viendo que Jack y Buck estaban en la baranda del segundo piso del barco.**

**-eh... ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aun mirándoles.**

**-vera... ¿no nos dejaría ver un segundo su transformación?- pregunto Buck con cara de convencimiento.**

**-eh... bueno, supongo que si; solo un momento ¿si?- les dijo mientras se paraba, ambos asintieron felices, aun que sentía que algo pasaría y alejo un poco y se saco la camiseta; en segundo ya era un caballo claro con grandes alas en su espalda.**

**-aja... Capitán ¿que es eso?- pregunto de golpe Jack, señalando al lado contrario; Axel y Counan, aun transformado, voltearon la vista.**

**-pero... ¿de que hablan?- les pregunto el semental volviendo a mirarlos, aun que vio que Buck casi saltaba sobre así.**

**-amárralo ahora- dijo Jack, mientras aprisionaba las alas del pegaso contra su lomo, al tiempo en que amarraba una silla de montar a su espalda.**

**-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto nervioso aun en su forma equina mientras; Buck le encajaba una brinda de cabello en la cabeza.**

**-va, Jack- dijo divertido Buck, dándole el control de la brinda al carpintero que estaba montado en el caballo.**

**-¡Ya basta, suéltame!- grito Counan saltando frenético como en una doma de caballos salvaje.**

**-pero... pobre- dijo con algo de dolor Kiara, viendo como Counan forcejeaba por liberarse.**

**-se lo tiene merecido- dijo Zoro tranquilo, mientras tomaba un sorbo del té; -aun que creo que en cualquier momento...- decía, cuando de pronto se agacho para esquivar a Jack que había salido volando hacía él; -...volaran- comento Zoro, dando otro sorbo a la taza.**

**Ahora, Buck llevaba las riendas a la espalda de Counan aun que este pareció durar menos que Jack y Axel tampoco parecía arreglárselas bien.**

**-¿se puede saber que pasa?- pregunto Roderic saliendo de la cocina, y viendo como Axel caía a su lado.**

**-eh, hola- dijo levemente Axel, dado vuelto a su lado. Roby suspiro, miro a Counan el cual miraba al lado contrario respirando agitado, Roby se saco los anteojos y los guardo en su bolsillo. Sorprendió a varios al correr y montar al animal; además de mantenerse sobre él de forma profesional.**

**-basta, esto... No me gusta- se decía Counan, saltando de un lado a otro; -¡basta!- aquel grito acompaño a un impresionante salto que obligo a Roby a salir volando también y caer lejos.**

**Counan se río por dentro, parecía no acercársele nadie más. Aun que volvió a saltar como loco, al sentir y darse cuenta de que Shine estaba en su lomo.**

**-vamos Shine, ¡vos podes!- le alentaban Buck y Jack, aun que el navegante termino también volando.**

**-te lo dije- dijo Zoro, mientras Kia se reía.**

**-Norman, vamos; anda que tú podrás- le grito Buck al músico, el cual estaba sentado en la escalera, bastante tranquilo.**

**-basta, en verdad; ya basta- les dijo Counan, aun en forma equina, -quiero que acaben esto y me saquen estas cosas- les dijo serio, la mayoría se decayó; aun que Buck volvió a alentarse al ver a Norman correr hacía su capitán equino, él cual se giro rápidamente y se alzo en dos patas, mientras relinchaba. Norman casi se detuvo pero se deslizo bajo de él y al estar de nuevo el cuatro patas Norman ya estaba sobre él.**

**Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos, por la tenacidad de Norman dominando a lo que seria un animal salvaje.**

**-ya déjame en paz- se decía Counan, el cual parecía perder la fuerza y ya no saber hacía donde ir; de golpe, en un movimiento brusco, las alas de Counan se liberaron, a lo cual el pegaso se largo a correr y salto desde la proa extendiendo sus alas; increíblemente Norman no se había soltado y seguían forcejeando en el cielo.**

**-increíble, es más fuerte de lo que parece a primera vista- dijo Jack, admirando la destreza del músico al ver como ambos forcejeaban en el cielo.**

**-no durara mucho más- comento Zoro, llamando la atención de varios mientras le daba otro sorbo al té que le había traído Kia.**

**Varios vieron que Counan dejo de forcejear... y caer al mar junto con Norman sobre sí; ante la vista de pánico de varios.**

**-rápido, traigan una soga- grito Roby, mientras todos corrían a la proa.**

**-ah... era obvio que sucedería- dijo Zoro con tranquilidad, mientras tomaba el té medicinal, -sabe horrible- se dijo al ver el liquido en la taza.**

**En la superficie del agua estaba Norman arrastrando a Counan, ya en forma humana, llego al barco y subió a la proa, junto a Counan al hombro.**

**-¿están bien?- pregunto Shine cuando llegaron a la proa.**

**-no lo sé, pero parece que trago bastante agua- dijo Norman aun que le callo una gotita al ver que Axel pisaba el abdomen de Counan y este escupía agua como una fuente hasta que comenzó a toser y poder respirar.**

**-¿acaso no les dije que se detuvieran?- pregunto algo cansado el capitán de la tripulación, a lo cual Jack y Buck se miraron.**

**-fue su idea- dijeron al unísono señalándose.**

**-¡hey, chicos!- les llamo Zoro, desde el techo; -¿aquella de Allah es Dublit?- pregunto, señalando una isla al frente, no muy lejos del barco. La mayoría se volteo, mientras Counan se levantaba.**

**-si, esa es- aclaro Shine.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, como verán un capitulo tranquilo; por el momento. Vaya, me tarde demasiado en actualizar... T_T

Además tengo una nota para los lectores de parte de una autora conocida como Nemo Robin, para ustedes; "_**Por favor, ténganme paciencia; que ya casi llega el rifle que encargue... digo, que ya casi acabo los deberes del cole**_". Nemo

Con eso verán que esta gran autores, lectora y amiga nuestra no esta disponible por el momento.

**Agradecimiento a los review:**

**Flames To dust**

Tranquilo, Zoro siempre es así; incluso ahora. Seguirá adelante sin importar nada.

**Gabe Logan**

Veras; ya sabrás sobre Nemo; esta bastante ocupada. Y este capi lo hice algo largo así tenían algo bien echo; por que si no me siento mal por no haber actualizado este fic en tanto tiempo.

**Nemo Robin**

Shineba ii no ni! XD Nee, leetelo cuando tengas tiempo! Yo te estaré esperando. ^^

.

.

**P.D: Para los que vieron lo ultimo de One Piece, sabrán que ando recontrae enojada con ****** y no saben como agradezco haberle destrozado la cabeza en el fic de De alquimista y piratas!**


	18. Nieve de ezperanza

**Capitulo 18: Nieve de ezperanza**

**Dublit era una isla muy extraña, principalmente por que no notaron el frío que hacía hasta acercarse a la isla; además de que de lejos se veía la nieva que cubría el suelo.**

**-¡puag, odio la nieve!- grito al viento Kia, mientras tiritaba debajo de varios abrigos.**

**-bueno, luego de vivir gran parte de tu vida en un lugar cuya temperatura es de 35º grados permanente, me parece obvio que no soportes la nieve- comento Roby, también abrigado, aun que no tanto como la muchacha.**

**-lo que no entiendo es como haces para estar tan también en un clima así- renegó la muchacha.**

**-la mayor parte de mi enseñanza de medicina fue en un lugar donde la temperatura máxima no superaba el punto de congelación- río el doctor, divertido al ver que la muchacha que pretendería bajar del bote.**

**-hey Zoro, ¿Qué harás?- le pregunto Axel al nombrado anteriormente.**

**-es obvio que su barco no esta aquí... preguntare en el muelle si saben hacía donde se dirigieron, no creo que hallan tardado demasiado- comento Zoro.**

**-si es así, alguien te debe acompañar- le recomendó el doctor; Zoro le miro con cara de pocos amigos, -Zoro, no es por ofender; pero... te pierdes dentro del barco cada cinco minutos, permite que alguien te acompañe- le renegó Roby. Mientras el espadachín bufaba, -¿la acompañaras Ki...-.**

**-no estoy- fue la respuesta de la muchacha mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina.**

**-bien- dijo satisfecho Zoro, -me iré ya, no pienso perder tiempo-.**

**-espera- le detuvo Roby, -oi Shine- llamo al navegante este asintió, -acompaña a Zoro ¿si?-.**

**-¿Por qué yo?- se defendió Shine, aun que decidió ceder ante la mirada del doctor.**

**-bueno, ¿y va a hacer capitán?- pregunto Jack.**

**-eh... la verdad no sé- respondió, mirando al frente del muelle.**

**-ah... supe que para preparar bien los poderes de tu akuma no mi es necesario que la utilices más a menudo ¿no?- le pregunto sospechosamente el artillero posando una mano en su hombro.**

**-eh... ¿ah que viene esa pregunta?- dudo el capitán, algo asustado.**

**-ustedes a los brazos y yo a las piernas- le dijo Buck a Axel y Norman mientras preparaban algunas sogas.**

**...**

**-¿Qué sucede en el barco?- se pregunto Shine, desde el muelle podía ver que había un tipo de pelea en el barco.**

**-nada- comento Zoro, -posiblemente estén siguiendo mi consejo- dijo mientras caminaba sin darse vuelta y dejaba al joven navegante confundido.**

**...**

**-"Los matare... cuando tengo un momento los matare"- se decía, a su interior, Counan, una y otra vez. Estaba en su plena transformación; aun que le había puesto una manta sobre su lomo evitando que sus alas quedaran a la vista del pueblo; además, llevaba varias correas que arrastraban una carreta de madera.**

**-no te enojes Cou-chan, pero es que para estos momentos sos perfecto- le dijo Axel rascándole la cabeza a la forma equina de su capitán, el cual sacudió su cabeza molesto.**

**Al rato, Jack salio de la tienda frente a la cual esperaban; trayendo con sigo varios artefactos metálicos para el barco y los cargaba en la carreta junto a comida y artillería de batalla que hacía falta.**

**-ya esta todo- dijo Jack mientras se subía a la carreta junto con Buck.**

**-bien, con esto ya podemos volver al barco- le comento el cocinero a Counan, dándole unas palmadas en el lomo mientras subía; sin que se de cuenta su capitán sonrío satisfecho y, antes de poder decir algo, Counan ya se había puesta a trotar lo más rápido que puedo, esquivando a la gente en el camino y provocando que sus compañeros, estando sobre la carreta, batallaran por quedarse sobre esta. El viaje continuo igual hasta el muelle, donde Counan, ya llegando al extremo donde se encontraba su barco, se detuvo al tiempo en que giro y provoco que todo y todos sobre la carreta volaran al suelo.**

**Kiara se acerco a la baranda del barco, mientras tiritaba, para ver que el por que de tanto jaleo; descubriendo a Axel, Buck y Jack tirados en el suelo con varias cosas sobre ellos y Counan riendo aun en su forma equina.**

**-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Norman acercándose al borde, -¡hey, Counan!- le llamo el músico, haciendo que su capitán dejara de reír para prestarle atención; aun que sintió que alguien le dio un zape de costado. Relincho al tiempo en que se quejaba, produciendo un ruido entre humano y equino, aun que divisando a Zoro en frente.**

**-no podemos perder tiempo para idioteces- le dijo mientras se dirigía a los demás muchachos en el suelo, -¡vamos, levántense, no pierdan tiempo en cargar esto!- le dijo con tono severo, mientras tomaba las bolsa y las lanzaba a la proa del barco.**

**-¿eh, que pasó?- pregunto Buck, viendo algo alterado al espadachín.**

**-estuvieron aquí- le respondió Shine, llegando a la escena algo cansado; -zarparon en la madrugada- comento, mientras que sus compañeros escuchaban expectativas.**

**-con una minima posibilidad, podría alcanzarlos en la próxima isla- dijo el navegante, en el momento en que Zoro se cruzaba entre ellos dirigiéndose a Counan, ya había lanzado la artillería, municiones y la lacena sobre la proa; en la cual Kia y Norman intentaban de acomodar.**

**-esta extraño, parece que encontró buena información en el muelle- comento Kia.**

**-¿pero que...- Norman no termino su frase que vio a su capitán, aun trasformado, volando hacía la proa y cayendo junto a los víveres; de igual modo cayeron Axel, Buck y Jack, mientras que Shine se había apresurado a usar la escalera.**

**-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Kia a su compañero.**

**-creemos que en la próxima isla podría alcanzar a los "Quimers Dogs"- les comento el navegante.**

**-no es "podríamos", es "podremos" alcanzarlos- le dijo fríamente Zoro a sus espaldas, Shine se giro rápidamente; -debemos alcanzarlos lo más pronto posible; esta es nuestra oportunidad- ordeno Zoro.**

**-eh... si- acepto Shine mientras se dirigía hacía los demás, la paleontóloga y el músico se terminaron de encargar de las víveres y las artillería traída, mientras los demás proseguían ante las ordenes del navegante.**

**Zoro se dirigió al extremo de la proa encontrándose con Counan en el piso.**

**-¿Qué se supone que haces?- la voz de Zoro no era justamente amigable.**

**-descansando- respondió levemente el joven.**

**-¿de que?-.**

**-de que les dieras la idea de usarme como animal de carga- explico mientras que volvía a su forma humana.**

**-vamos, eres el capitán, debes tomar el mando en estos momentos- le dijo algo severo.**

**-¿no podría desmayarme ahora?-.**

**-no- fueron las ultimas palabras de Zoro, mientras que se dirigía al frente; Counan al final se levanto, suspirando cansado. Ahora que parecían que estaban cerca, sabía que nada ni nadie podrían detener a Zoro.**

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, como les voy a decir en todas mis "Notas de autora" de los fics que voy y fui actualizando en estos días, quiero pedir perdón por el tiempo que tarde, la verdad es que fue demasiado... u.u

Además, adelante que, como ya dije antes, esta historia no será demasiado larga y, la verdad, es que no le veo muchos capítulos más; ya que, no tengo pensado, el contar las historias y/o pasados de los jóvenes piratas, ya que; hasta este momento, ya nos hemos dado cuenta que el prota aquí es Zoro, y más allá de los problemas o amores que tengan los demás personajes, es en Zoro por donde rueda toda la historia.

Sacando cosas de la lado, quiero decir que extrañamente, me costo algo comenza a escribir de nuevo; ya que a pasado algo de tiempo y le perdi un poco la mano, además, One Piece sigue siendo mi manga favoritos pero me vi inversa en el mundo de los videojuegos por un fanatismo repentino (No tanto jugarlos si no más bien sus historias); los grandes existos comenzaron por el gran fanatismo a Final Fantasy (Comenzando Cloud del VII) y así conociendo a toda la familia, luego pasando a enamorarme de Kingdom Heart y su increibles crossovers entre mundos; y en los ultimos meses, inversa en la interesante historia de Devil May Cry y los gemelos de cabello alvino XD sin más, sigo con los reviews!

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Flames to Dust**: Bueno, luego de tanto tiempo te diré que la verdad que no se donde se escondió Oda, pero bueno. Como ya verás, no are demasiados capítulos para este fic, aun que... es muy posible que contenga un epilogo.

**Gabe Logan**: Gracias a ti y a Axel también n.n Bueno, la verdad, y es todos tenemos ciertas personas que nos vuelven locos

**Nemo Robin**: La verdad es... y aun pasado el tiempo, no me has mostrado el dibujo con la cabeza de Akainu! Aun que yo tengo la idea de volver a hacer dibujo de toda la tripulación, ya que sabrás, que los únicos dibujos que tengo de ellos son unos hechos hace tiempo y son bastante chafas XD Espero tus actualizaciones también.

**Saludos Dragonazul**


End file.
